


Scott McCall imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 54,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Scott McCall imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Artificial insemination, the dread doctors experiment.

“Where did you find her?” Melissa asked Theo as Kira pushed the doors open and Theo carried you through to the room she’d prepared.  
“The doctors had her. She was the last one there alive but you’re not going to like what they did.” Theo muttered and handed her over to two doctors that rushed you onto a stretcher.  
“They were using werewolves to incubate… babies.” Kira said and Melissa’s head snapped to her and she fixed Kira with a hard look.  
“Are you telling me my missing daughter has been used to make… a dread doctor or something?” She snapped so sharply that Kira could only nod awkwardly.  
“From what Lydia can tell in their research, werewolves in their twenties offer the best chance for the survival of supernaturals that they’ve made themselves.” Kira said quickly as Melissa started rushing after the doctors.

****************************************************

Months past, Parrish and the Sheriff started tracking down as much information on the dread doctors with the help of Stiles and Lydia, managing to save a few more werewolves and send them back to their packs. The rest of the pack helped Melissa with you. It took a few month but you finally woke. After a few more weeks you were able to go home.

Satomi offered Melissa help with you when Deaton had done in ultrasound to see that the baby had a wolves snout and a dragon like tail. Liam had squealed and gripped onto Stiles’ arm so hard he fainted.

When the baby was born however, it looked entirely normal. Apart from the time theo had held it and the baby somehow set him on fire. Stiles was rather proud of his of his adopted nephew.  
After a few weeks you started to show new powers and Deaton informed the group that the baby had pushed you to the limit and you had begun to change into a Chimera. You were now caught part way between a werewolf and Charmira. Everyone agreed that your ‘evolution’ was nothing to worry about.

That agreement went out the window when the pack decided to enjoy a nice summers day. Until your child raised their hands and every fish in the lake flew out and rained down on the gathered crowds also enjoying a day at the lake.  
“Um… Scott?!” Stiles said as he dropped the ice creams he’d been getting and turned Scott’s attention to the disaster. Without hesitating they both rushed to the rest of the pack.

“What do I do?!” You shrieked as the baby caught one of the fish with burst into flames as it eyes started to glow.  
“I know we told derek we wouldn’t make him deal with the baby but…” Scott trailed off and gestured to the chaos around them.

“Weirdly I feel like Peter might be the one we ask for help. He had to deal with Derek and Cora when they were kids right?” Stiles muttered as You and Kira tried to get the baby into it’s pushchair only for the chair to melt.


	2. Chapter 2

“I dunno what’s wrong with her Scott, she’s acting like she’s nervous.” Stiles rubbing his hands together as he thought over catching you last night, he didn’t know what you were doing but you screamed at him for checking in on you like he normally did before he went to bed.

 

“Maybe she’s just out grown you tucking her in?” Scott offered, waving at one of their friends who had begged the entire pack to support them at the school’s talent show, Malia had been curious to the pack ended up agreeing.

 

“Scott, when there’s a thunder storm she gets in my bed and makes me call Derek!” Stiles sighed. “Also, have I told you that he never picks up but he seems to always tell when it’s her calling, even on my phone!”

 

“Well he did save her from getting eaten by me… Peter, Isaac, Boyd and Cora so she’s going to trust him I guess.” Scott chuckled but Stiles shook his head.

“Ok then what about her skipping out on Liam?” Stiles asked pointing at the wolf who was trying to gain your attention despite it being clear that you were lost in your thoughts.

 

“You don’t like Liam having a crush on her so why is it a bad thing they’re not hanging out?” Scott frowned, stopping at his locker.

 

“Because she has a very safe brand of rebellion that I know all about and if she’s up to something it’s big and something new because I don’t know about it!” Stiles babbled rather quickly which made Scott shake his head.

 

“Brand of rebellion?” He chuckled, laughing when Stiles nodded.

 

“Yeah, I call it the (Y/N) Stilinski’s safe rebellion, she stays out after curfew but never more than ten minutes longer and she’s always with Kira or Malia, she’ll throw a hissy fit but clean up straight after and apologise and when she sneaks out late at night it’s to meet Liam at the end of the garden.” Stiles explained.

 

“Well maybe she thinks your Dad has enough to worry about with you and is trying to make it easy for him?” Scott smiled and waved at Kira and Allison as they walked into the school, chatting quietly.

 

“Hey, I’m not the one that got bit by a werewolf… are we really going to the talent thing tonight, I want to find out what (Y/N)’s up to?” Stiles sighed, waving to you only to let his hand flop to his side when you ignored him.

 

“Yeah we have to.” Scott mumbled, hugging Kira as they joined them.

 

“Has your sister died her hair?” Allison asked Stiles who nodded.

 

“Yeah she wanted to stand out more and make people think I wasn’t her brother.” Stiles tutted and glanced over at a pouting Liam who was calling after you.

*********************************************************************************************

“Do we tell them they were awful… why did we even watch them perform they’re not exactly part of our group?” Stiles hissed to Scott who shrugged.

 

“It’s not that bad.” He muttered back as the announcer came back onto the stage.

 

“And for our next…”

 

“Where’s (Y/N) wasn’t she supposed to be coming?” Liam asked, popping his head between the two as he looked to see if you were sat in their row.

 

“I don’t know where she is, I’ll find her later!” Stiles grumbled, shoving Liam’s head back.

 

“(Y/N) Stilinski!”

 

“Wait she’s performing?” Stiles muttered, glancing at Scott who shrugged, letting Kira and Malia pull them towards the front of the stage.

 

“I didn’t know she was performing this is awesome, she’s so good at singing!” Kira hummed happily as Lydia and Allison pushed towards them.

 

“Yeah Dad was just saying the same thing.” Allison agreed, waving at you when you came out.

 

“She looks nervous!” Stiles yelped. “She pukes when she’s nervous… she’ll be so embarrassed.”

 

“Stiles she’ll be fine, she’s got this.” Lydia sighed, grabbing his shoulder to stop your brother climbing on the stage and effectively kidnapping you.

 

The music started and the look of terror didn’t leave your eyes, even Scott was thinking about hopping on the stage to help you. But then you started singing and Stiles’ jaw dropped.

 

“Dude listen to her, you rock little sis!” He yelled, making you blush and almost trip over your words.

 

“I love this song, Lydia plays it in the car all the time!” Malia squealed.

 

By the time, you’d finished the song your fear of singing in front of the school and the parents had vanished and been replaced with utter embarrassment as the pack danced and cheered in front of the stage.

***************************************************************

“Hey kiddo you were great!” Stiles greeted as you came off the stage and waited for a winner to be announced.

 

“Thanks Stiles.” You mumbled shakily.

 

“Yeah you were perfect, you can sing to me any time.” Liam added as he slid between you and your brother.

 

“Alright Buddy back up, I’ll punch you in the throat werewolf or not.” Stiles grumbled protectively.

 

“Sing it again!” Malia demanded, shaking you a little as if it would get you to start.

 

“Malia, you were so good!” Allison grinned happily, Chris agreeing when he came to join the group.

 

“Thanks, but I won’t win.” You smiled despite what you said and Scott rolled his shoulders.

 

“Why not who told you that?” He snapped.

 

“You’re stepping on my lines here.” Stiles chuckled, looking at you as if to question you.

 

“Well I’m not very popular I mean… the others are.” You smiled when Liam hugged you.

 

“Don’t worry (Y/N), we can find you a trophy even if you don’t win.” Liam wiggled his eyebrows and leapt back when Stiles growled and had to be caught by Scott and Malia.

 

“Dig a hole… wolves’ bane… stick you… can’t climb.” Stiles blabbered out his plot for revenge but you were too busy listening to the announcer who gave out the runner up prizes.

 

“Hey your friend got second place.” Chris muttered to Allison.

 

“The winner is… (Y/N) Stilinski!” The announcer called.

 

For a moment, you stared with your mouth hung open until Kira bounced into your line of sight grinning proudly.

 

“You did it, you won!” She squealed.

 

“I… won… but I can’t win things.” You whispered.

 

“Why not?” Chris chuckled as the pack tugged you towards the stage.

 

“Stilinski’s don’t win thing.” You sighed, glancing at Stiles who shoved you onto the stage.

 

“Congratulations, you can enter the county competition and if you win that it’s a full scholarship…” You stopped listening, staring at the trophy and the ribbon they handed you.

 

“You did it!” Stiles grinned, chuckling when he saw you were still stunned. “Kiddo you won!”

 

“Won.” You whispered in awe as they led you outside, chatting excitedly.

 

“Dude is she ok, you called her Kiddo and she didn’t punch you?” Scott asked wearily.

 

“Oh, yeah she’s fine, Stilinskis’ don’t normally win stuff like this, once she gets outside and the fresh air hits her she’ll be bouncing around like that time I won the Lacrosse match.” Stiles grinned at Scott who’s eyes widened.

 

Sure, enough you got to the Jeep and lost it, bouncing around, squealing happily as you giggled. Malia and Liam seed to fuel your excitement by getting riled up and the three of you started racing around the carpark.

 

“Scott control your betas they’re being a bad influence, if she gets too excited she won’t sleep!” Stiles joked as he watched you lap the Jeep and plough into him.

 

“I won!” you repeated over and over as you bounced on the spot.

 

“I know, in the car, it’s late and I know for a fact that you’re behind on your homework for three classes.” He pointed to the Jeep which you climbed into after hugging everyone good bye. “Proud of you… you did that all on your own, I couldn’t have done it.”

 

“Thanks… can you help with my homework, I’ve been practising instead off…” you mumbled.

 

“Yeah sure no… problem.” He smiled when he glanced over and saw you’d fallen asleep with your head against the window.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why is he spending so much time with her? It’s stupid!” Hayden growled.

 

“I don’t know, you’d think someone so quiet would be able to control themselves, I don’t even know why he turned her, she’s always clinging to him.” Liam snapped as Hayden lent against the wall next to him.

 

“He didn’t stay up all night with me when I was struggling.” Hayden said quietly as she glanced at Liam who nodded.

“Me neither.” They both glanced up when you opened the door, saw them and backed out with a squeak, you knew they didn’t like you. You weren’t sure why, but they didn’t.

 

“You know how easy it would be to scare her?” Liam pointed out which had Hayden smiling.

 

“Teach the alpha not to play favourites.” Hayden hummed with a smirk.

*************************************************************************************

“I need you guys to watch her.” Scott snapped when both Liam and Hayden started complaining. “Just please, I won’t be long!” He left and they both turned to you, watching you sit nervously at the desk Scott had sat you at.

 

“Come on let’s go.” Liam sighed eventually.

 

“Where’re we going.” You asked so quietly it was a wonder they heard you even with their enhanced hearing.

 

“Away from you, you little alpha thief.” Hayden snapped making you flinch back and whimper when she surged forward, only stopping because Liam put his arm out.

 

“No wonder he likes her so much, submissive without even trying!” Liam grunted, flashing his eyes so yours would echo.

 

“Can we just leave?” Hayden sighed.

 

“But Scott said that you had to…” You jumped when she shot a glare at you, turning to Liam who kissed her until she was calm, giving you the chance to slip out the door.

 

You hurried out of the school as the walls seemed to fold in behind you, the light blaring through the crack in the door seemed to be swallowed up as your heart raced and your thoughts were washed away in a tide of panic.

******************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Liam called, feeling bad that he could hear the state you were in.

 

“(Y/N) come on we didn’t mean it!” Hayden called although her voice was flat and a little bitter.

 

“No, no, no, no.” You whispered over and over as you clutched your knees, rocking back and forth as you tried to focus on the crack of light between your feet.

 

“(Y/N)?” Liam repeated as he cautiously crossed the changing rooms and slowly reached out to touch you.

 

As soon as he made contact with your arm you threw him into Hayden who knocked a row of lockers down with a pained grunt. The both watched in horror as your eyes flickered uncontrollably and the thick sour stench rolled off you, making them uncomfortable and as nervous as you were.

 

“We need to stop her!” Hayden decided as you tore out of the school and into the road where Deaton and Stiles almost crashed into you, both swerving to avoid hitting you.

 

“What the hell happened” Scott yelled as he pulled up and glared at the guilty betas, letting Lydia pull him over to you as Stiles tried to calm you from a distance. “It’s ok, I’ve got you (Y/N) just calm down.” Scott cooed, making the betas scoff.

 

“Honestly, she over reacted.” Liam shrugged. “She’s only doing it to get attention.”

 

“What like when you broke that teacher’s car?” Stiles snapped and Liam growled.

 

“I trusted you to help her, we’re a pack and she’s struggling with the change… I spend all my time with her because she’s nervous and scared.” Scott explained slowly. “I should have known you two would do something stupid.”

 

“Hey!” Hayden snapped. “She attacked us!”

 

“She was having like a panic attack or something.” Liam mumbled and rubbed the back of his head. “We’re sorry we were so mean but… you have kind of taken our alpha from us.”

 

“Liam.” Scott growled when you whimpered and mumbled an apology.

 

“Scott that’s how we feel, you abandoned us for her, you should have told us what was going on!” Liam defended.

 

“You’re really nice Scott and you’re a good alpha, it feels like you don’t want us because you have her.” Hayden added.

 

“I didn’t mean to take him!” You said suddenly pulling away from Scott with wide eyes, brimming with tears. You jumped when your den mates hurried forwards and hugged you, caving when they saw how upset you were.

 

“You could all help me with her you know.” Scott pointed out and they chorused their agreement as they let Malia squish into the hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong with Scott." You asked as you cornered Stiles, who was about to rush after the Alpha, who was storming through the school as if someone had angered him beyond reason.

"Urm, it's complicated." He muttered and Lydia glanced over Stiles' shoulder.

 

"You can tell us Stiles, we might be able to help, he isn't acting like himself." She pointed out and Stiles nodded, taking a deep breath as he gave Scott one last glance.

 

"I think he might be in... heat?" Stiles muttered and your mouth dropped open until Lydia put her finger under your chin to close it.

 

"So, that's why he threw Liam away from Malia this morning?" She asked and Stiles nodded. "And also, why he's been avoiding (Y/N) ... makes sense he'd be most drawn to the member of the pack who needs the most protection."

 

"Hey!" You huffed and they both gave you a matching look.

 

"You are the weakest, you're human." Stiles pointed out.

 

"You're also close with Scott but you're close with other male werewolves, Liam, Brett, Derek and Isaac." Lydia pointed out and Stiles took another turn.

 

"So basically, he's probably finding it really difficult to be around you because he's um... like I said possibly in heat." Stiles muttered.

 

"That's stupid, he's a guy why would he be in heat." You huffed.

 

"Reproducing would expand the pack faster, allows the Alpha to mark a mate without actually turning said mate into a werewolf and it'd give the alpha a chance to have some time with the betas and... strengthen their pack bond?" Lydia offered and you made a grossed-out noise.

 

"Rhetorical question Lydia, anyway I'll just ask Scott what's wrong and prove you both wrong." You hummed.

 

"I don't think you should." Stiles muttered but you'd already ducked out of the corridor to where Scott had vanished.

 

"Scott?" You called and followed the low continues growl to a bathroom tucked away at the end of the corridor. "Scott, why're you naked!" You squeaked and grabbed at his jeans, hoping if you handed them to him he'd get dressed as you tried not to look.

 

"I was too hot." He mumbled roughly and moaned when you put a hand on his forehead.

 

"Maybe I should ask if I can give you a lift to the hospital... you can't exactly ride your bike." You mumbled, your eyes widening as he slowly slid your hand down his neck and across his stomach, letting you pull away before he could go any lower.

 

"Maybe I should go see Deaton instead?" Scott sighed as he doubled over and gripped onto the sink.

 

"Get dressed and I'll get Lydia and Stiles to cover for us... they'll be waiting at your locker." You mumbled and grabbed Scott's bag as you hurried to find the others.

 

When Scott finally pulled himself together long enough to get dressed and find you he stopped. You hugged Stiles and then Liam as Malia mumbled to you and almost gave you an awkward hug before deciding to rub your back instead.

 

"You sure you'll be ok, I can come help." Stiles offered and Scott growled, snapping his teeth. "Oh, whoa ok, I'll stay here."

 

 

"You're sure he's just in heat?" Melissa asked Deaton having met you at the vets after you called her.

 

"I'm pretty sure, but he could feel a little off because of the moon, (Y/N) has he been overly protective of someone recently?" Deaton turned to you and Scott growled.

 

"Why ask her and not me, you don't need to talk to her." He huffed and both the adults raised their eyebrows.

 

"Anything odd happened?" Deaton asked while looking at Scott who frowned but didn't say anything, snaking his arms around you instead.

 

"I guess, he's been grumpy and he's got super-hot... he stripped off at school." You admitted.

 

"Is it safe for (Y/N) to be alone with him I have a double shift and I'd need to sleep at the hospital and I don't want him alone?" Melissa asked and Deaton mulled it over.

 

"He should be fine with her as long as another male werewolf doesn't get in the way... I'd keep Stiles and Malia out of the way to, just to be on the safe side." Deaton muttered and Scott nuzzled into your neck making you squeak a little, which seemed to excite him like a puppy discovering its favourite toy squeaks.

 

 

"Scott?" You questioned when he grumbled happily from his spot into your lap as you stroked your fingers through his hair, trying to get some homework done as you balanced having the Alpha on your lap with your notes. "Why're you making that noise?"

 

"Feels good." He grunted huskily and you had to look away so he wouldn't see you blush when he looked at you. "You smell good too."

 

"Um thanks I think?" You said with a shaky breath out and hoped he'd stop looking at you with such intensity.

 

"I like your ." He said after a few moments of silence.

 

"Thanks, it's the one Lydia picked out, I figured it's getting warmer so I'd wear it, I like the pattern." You smiled recalling the countless times she'd asked you why you hadn't worn it.

 

"It's short and tight." He stared at you for a second before you were suddenly laying on your back with Scott over you, nuzzling your neck and kissing the swell of your breasts.

 

"Scott!" you said, despite there being a clear lusted lull to your voice he slowly pulled back. "You just have to make it through the rest of the week and your heat is over." You reminded him.

 

"You don't want to mate with me?" He wined and you sat up.

 

"I mean, sure maybe not mating but um... shouldn't you wait until after your heat is finished so that you kind of have control and know what you're doing?" You asked hoping he'd ignore the rhythm of your heart.

 

"If I wait you'll mate with me?" He asked, his eyes glowing making you realise the normal Scott was buried under his instinct. "Will it please you?" He asked and sucked a love bite into your neck.

 

"Yes!" you mumbled. "If you help me help you get through this week I'll be happy!" You smiled and he nodded, curling up with you, happy to watch as you read, although every now and then you'd have a surprise kiss planted on your cheek or his hand would start tracing shapes on any bare skin his hands happened to land on.  
At this point you were pretty sure he would not last an entire week, and it was becoming harder to resist him.


	5. Chapter 5

“McCall what’re you doing?” Your teacher asked as Scott shuffled into the classroom and sidled up to you.

 

“I um, I… I.” He spluttered, almost bouncing on the spot when he realised he couldn't get to you.

“Well.” They sighed and waited for Scott to answer but he just stared.

 

“Hey we’re in the other room instead.” Stiles called as he stuck his head in and jerked a thumb over his shoulder to help Scott out who seemed to have no idea why he’d come into your class.

 

 

Later that afternoon you found Scott alone in one of the classroom but when you tried to talk to him he growled and backed away, almost falling over himself as he tried to get away.

 

“(Y/N), stop!” He snarled and you immediately froze.

 

“Scott what’s wrong?” You asked and he groaned while trying to stop his eyes glowing.

 

“Just go and get Stiles, I can’t be near you!” He snarled and lunged forwards, colliding with the wall as you darted out of his way.

******************************************************

“Hi Melissa.” You smiled when Melissa opened the front door.

 

“Hello (Y/N), Scott’s upstairs.” She smiled and let you in. “He might still be asleep.”

 

“Thanks.” You waved and kicked your shoes off before running up the stairs and quietly pushing into Scott’s room.

 

You smiled when you saw how he was lay, spread eagle in the middle of his bed in only his boxers. When you went to gently brush his hair off his forehead a large hand snapped out to grab your wrist.

 

“I came to see if you were ok.” You told him but he didn’t answer. Instead he held your gaze as he leant forwards, sliding his hands up the back of your legs before pushing your shirt up a little too slowly place open mouthed kisses on your skin as he unbuttoned your shorts.

 

He moaned when you pulled your shirt off and let him lift you up as you kicked off your shorts. For a moment he set you on top of him, letting you straddle his waist as he stroked your hair and leant up to kiss you.

 

“Hmmm, mine, mine, mine.” Scott grumbled happily making you giggle into the kiss as he rolled you over.

 

He moved your legs to wrap around his waist as he ground against you and peppered your neck with kisses. Scott’s fingers tore into your underwear as the two of you kissed feverishly. He pulled away and ripped his boxers down, lining himself up and pushing into you in one fluid movement.

All movements completely stilled as he let out a high whimper, fingers tangling with yours to pin your hands down as he slowly moved his hips, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 

“Do you know how incredibly difficult it is to keep my hands off you?” Scott hummed as he nibbled soft kisses down your neck and across your jawline.


	6. Chapter 6

“How are you not freaking out, why is she not freaking out?” Stiles hissed as you calmly set Lydia’s list down and looked at the confused group.

“I have a small confession.” You muttered.

“Is it that you drank the mountain lion that attacked us last week because we saw that and it was gross.” Stiles said quickly.

“Stiles shut up!” Scott grunted.

 

“So you know how I’m a…” Everyone glared at Stiles as he but in again.

“An incredibly sexy kick as blood sucker who could kill us all right now if she wanted to?” Stiles grinned sheepishly.

“I was going to go with old daywalker but whatever floats your boat, I’m not actually Isabella Hale.” You muttered.

 

When stiles didn’t ask who you are everyone frowned at him and he held his hands up defensively and indicated that anyone else could ask questions as well.

 

“Is that why you came to town after Derek left, cause you’re not really his cousin?” Liam finally asked and you nodded.

“Yeah I’m actually (Y/N) … Salvatore.” You flinched when Lydia, Stiles and Scott leapt backwards while Malia and Liam just stared blankly.

“Oh my god you’re full on crazy evil… like more evil than Peter Hale!” Stiles rambled.

“First of all that’s Damon not me or Stefan and second, all we have to do is tell them where I am and they’ll turn up to eat my friends and ruin my happiness and no more deadpool so we can all live on happily.” You hummed with a wide smile.

“Yeah great plan I was loving it until the part where I got eaten!” Stiles flailed his arms around and sighed through his nose as he made duh face at you.

“Would you prefer I skip town and leave you all to fight this yourself?” You asked and tilted your head.

“Fine, Fine call them.” Stiles sighed.

 

“Besides what’s the worst that could happen.” You hummed and pulled out your phone.

“We could all die… joint with Damon meeting Peter.” Lydia offered.

****************************************************************************************

“Oh… wow ok they are here already!” Stiles yelped as he and Scott hurried outside ad found Stefan and Damon leaning against the jeep.

“Why did they come here I thought (Y/N) was phoning to see if they knew anything?” Scott glanced at Stiles who did the same and shrugged.

 

“I did and then they decided to come up and ‘end’ whomever dared attempt to kill me.” You hummed making both boys jump as you waved at your brothers.

 

“So have you two managed to find out who is after my little sister or are you just rambling through like you usually do?” Damon asked as the three of you stopped next to the Jeep.

 

“It’s nice to see you to.” You huffed and hugged Stefan.

 

“Don’t kill anyone.” Scott growled and flashed his eyes.

 

“That sounds like a threat.” Damon huffed as he bared his fangs.


	7. Chapter 7

“You don’t think this is weird?” You asked everyone as you were all handed permission slips.

 

“What we get to go on a cool school trip?” Stiles sighed as he and Scott turned to you.

 

“Yeah as soon as we think the teacher has something to do with it she not only takes our class on a weekend trip away from the school but finds a way to get nearly everyone on the deadpool that goes to the school to join us.” You pointed out at they both made a noise as if it had just made sense to them.

 

“Well your brothers can help, right?” Scott asked and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Maybe Stefan will but Damon… he’d probably hook up with her.” You sighed and Stiles snickered at you.

 

“We should still be on high alert maybe they can tag along.” Scott muttered and glanced over when the teacher stopped and watched the three of you carefully.

 

“Because that will end well, three blood thirsty Salvatores’ and bunch of teenagers.” Stiles sighed and you slapped the back of his head. “Hey I’m just saying.”

**************************************************************************************

“Alright so what exactly what are we doing?” Damon asked as he and Stefan patrolled the small wooded area around the Motel the busses had broken next to.

 

“Making sure no one gets hurt, (Y/N) said she and the little wolves are going to see what they can do.” Stefan chuckled when Damon’s shoulders squared and he tensed his jaw.

 

“We should be there to protect her; those werewolves will get her hurt.” He huffed and froze when someone walked towards them.

 

 

“Woah guys it’s me the human!” Stiles yelped as Damon grabbed him by the collar.

 

“Why aren’t you inside?” Stefan ask and pried Damon’s hands off the boy.

 

“Because we have something and we need to sneak off and (Y/N) got kidnapped when we tried.” Stiles babbled and Damon growled, vanishing before Stefan could stop him.

*****************************************************************************************

“Ok crazy lady you best be putting me down or my brother will tare you apart!” You snarled and tried to shield a wounded Malia.

 

“No, do you know how hard it was to get a job at your school and I mean… its easy pickings, so many little monsters all bunched in together.” Your teacher drawled and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Sure, it’s a regular Monster High, wanna see my monster face?” You growled and she jumped back as you snapped your fangs at her.

 

“You really are pathetic aren’t you.” She sighed and twirled a stake in her hand. “See I thought seeing as you’re a Salvatore it’d be hard to catch you but… you just skipped along and walked right into my trap.”

 

“Trap, what trap?” You sighed and tried to push past the magical barrier she’d put around you. “You shot my best friend then yelled come and get me blood sucker that’s not a trap, that’s motivating my vampire ass to rip your throat out.”

 

“(Y/N)!” Damon snapped and your teacher span around, caught off guard. “Temper, there are children present.” He pointed at the pack which had hurried to show him where you were and they all waved awkwardly.

 

“Well this is even better a big Salvatore batted by the little one.” She hummed.

 

“Lady you’re really bad at this hunting thing.” You sighed while pinching the bridge of your nose.

 

“She has a point, you did just let both Salvatore brothers into your hideout.” Stiles agreed and Stefan came out of nowhere, pushing your teacher out of sight.

 

“No fair I wanted to get her!” You complained and Damon rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re such a tiny psychopath.” He chuckled as Stiles broke the barrier and helped you hoist Malia over your shoulder.

 

“Yeah well at least I have friends.” You teased.

 

“I have friends.” He sighed and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Me and Stefan don’t count.”

“I have other friends (Y/N).” He took Malia from you so you could help the others that had been caught.

 

“Stefan’s girlfriends and my friends don’t count either.” You chuckled and Scott had to hid a laugh as he helped snap open a cage next to you.

 

“OH, yeah well what about the Mikaelsons?” He asked and Stiles did a double take.

 

“They’re still my friends Damon, you guys always end up trying to kill each other.” You pointed out.

 

“You understand that you guys are terrifying, right?” Stiles whispered and Damon’s eyebrow arched as he glanced at Stiles.

 

“Would you like to carry the injured werewolf home and explain why your teachers missing?” Damon offered and Stiles shook his head.

 

“Terrifying in a friendly way.” He corrected himself and hurried over to Lydia and Kira.

 

“So, is this over now?” Lydia asked and Damon tutted.

 

“I doubt it… you said the kids a true Alpha, he’s going to have a lot of people after him.” Damon paused and you knew what he was going to ask.

 

“Yes, I’m staying here, thanks for helping but I like it here.” You sighed and opened the motel room door so Damon could put Malia down.

 

“What about Mystic Falls?” Damon sighed and you shrugged.

 

“We both know you and Stefan can’t stay away from Elena.” You giggled when he shot you an unimpressed look. “We’ll end up back there some day but for now… Alpha werewolves!” You fake cheered and Lydia coughed to cover up the laugh from the look Damon was giving you.

 

“I’m going to go and help Stefan, you good to compel anyone who asks to much?” Damon asked and you nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

When you woke up you found yourself trapped in protective arms and realised Scott must have climbed into your room again. You’d known Scott a few years less than Stiles, he’d never payed you more attention than simple friendship, but since he’d become an Alpha he seemed incapable of leaving you alone.

 

At first it was sweet, your best friend claiming that instinct told him to protect you, by now Stiles had convinced you that there was something else going on, that Scott didn’t understand. You thought perhaps he was using the excuse to protect you as a cover for feeling lonely seeing as Allison and Isaac had started dating.

 

He didn’t even seem to notice the two of them. In fact, he’d been spending more time with you than Stiles, seeming to develop a spectacular knack for turning up when you needed help, even if it was something as small as holding your bag while you rummaged through your locker.

“(Y/N)?” The voice called from your bedroom and you poked your head around the door.

 

“Yeah Scott?” You asked and went back into the bathroom when he smiled sleepily.

“Just checking you were ok.” He mumbled and sunk back into your bed.

 

“I’m fine.” You mumbled despite the fact that your voice wavered.

 

“You’ll be fine; you’re not doing anything medically.” Scott said and lazily reached out to stroke a hand over your arm as you rummaged through your bed side table for the little clip on clock Melissa had given you.

 

“But what if I decide I don’t want to be a nurse!” You yelped and Scott chuckled.

 

“(Y/N), it’s an induction day and it’s not like they’re going to suddenly make you do anything you don’t want to… Lydia will be there to right?” Scott asked, having already listened to his Mom go one about the students that would be visiting and how nervous she was about giving a talk.

 

“Yeah, she’s coming to pick me up in half an hour.” You muttered and he nodded.

 

“Then come here and tell me why you’re so worried.” He opened his arms and let you clamber hack into bed, your head resting on his shoulder as he stroked your hair.

**********************************************************************************************

“Scott.” Deaton said when he found Scot yet again staring at the clock, knowing he was waiting until he could go and find you again. “Have you listened to anything I said?”

 

“No, you said (Y/N) and I kind of… stopped paying attention.” The young Alpha admitted and Deaton shook his head, deciding to tell Stiles instead.

 

“I’m not going to get you to focus so you might as well go on over to the hospital, she’ll be finished by the time you get there.” Deaton sighed and let Scott out through the front.

Scott was pretty sure he’d broken his bike trying to take a short cut but he didn’t mind, he’d be seeing you quicker and for some reason that was all that mattered, even the several missed calls from Stiles didn’t stop his rush to meet you.

 

Suddenly he froze and sniffed the air. Deucalion was somewhere in the building. Someone was already using the elevator so he jogged up the stairs two at a time, stopping dead when he saw you talking to the Alpha and nodding.

“Scott what’s he doing here?” Mellissa hissed as Deucalion shook your hand and headed over to the elevator to wait.

“Tell (Y/N) I’ll take her home but I just need a second… I’ll meet her by my bike.” He called out and rushed to jump into the elevator with the Alpha.

“It’s quite intoxicating isn’t it.” Deucalion hummed as if he found something funny.

“What is?” Scott snapped, practically bristling at your scent that still clung to the foreign wolf.

 

“You mean you haven’t noticed it?” He let out a low laugh which had Scott growling slightly. “You sleep in her bed, she needs you and she doesn’t have to speak because you can feel it, every second is captivated by her and there’s nothing you can do to escape it.”

“She’s my friend and she’s only human…” Scott started which made Deucalion let out a short laugh.

 

“Yes, yes you need to protect her but isn’t because she’s human is it Scott, its’ something more than that… are you protecting her to keep her safe or is it so that she remains yours alone?” Deucalion watched the words sink in and Scott stepped away from him, the growling ceased as he seemed to realise what he’d been doing.

 

“Why do you want anything to do with (Y/N)?” Scott asked finally when he managed to make something out of the muddle in his mind.

 

“Because a True Alpha is rare, but his mate is rarer.” Deucalion stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened and Scott let himself sink against the cold metal walls as the doors closed and carried him down to the basement where he knew you’d be waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

“So she’s your mate, huh.” Stiles said as Scott stared at the floor in silence. “Well that explains a lot.”

“Do I tell her?” Scott finally said and Stiles shrugged.

“I mean, you told her about being a werewolf… well you tried to eat her and she guessed.” Stiles watched as Scott seemed to try to get up to go to his window but twisted his hands into his blanket.

“I haven’t seen her since I dropped her off.” He grunted and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Dude that was what, fifteen minutes ago?” Stiles chuckled.

“I’m going to text her.” Scott decided and Stiles sucked the air between his teeth.

“I wouldn’t because she’s probably skyping Lydia about their project and she won’t text back for ages and you’ll be going out your little wolfie mind.” Stiles teased but Scott nodded.

“Yeah you’re right… can you stay I don’t think I could make it through the night without going to her house.” Scott rubbed the back of his neck as Stiles slapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Sure thing buddy.” He grinned and started trying to distract Scott.

******************************************************************************* 

You stopped when your next class was empty, bar a woman who Stiles had told you to stay away from. She smiled and slowly walked towards you before flickering her eyes and backing you into a corner, making you whimper.

“(Y/N)!” Scott yelped and you flinched when someone threw his through the door.

“Class was cancelled.” The woman spat and a huge wolf the size of the door burst in.

“Kali if you hurt her…” Scott started to threaten through a growl.

 

“Oh we don’t want to hurt her; Deucalion will be so pleased to have her.” Kali hummed and your body both froze and shuddered as she trailed a claw down your cheek.

“No, you need to leave her alone!” Scott growled and started to shift.

 

You’d only seen him shift once before and you’d freaked out so bad that Stiles and Scott only kept you in the loop when you needed to know something or they needed help. Scott dived for Kali while the other huge werewolf dived for him.

“(Y/N) out!” Scott grunted as he battled them and your body seemed to click into action as his words.

You collided with Stiles and made a series of terrified shrieks which he quickly deciphered and hurried away to find Allison and Isaac.

“Wait why’re you two going and I have to stay with Lydia?” You asked and Stiles wiggled the bat in his hands.

******************************************************************************************

Scott smiled when he climbed through your window. At the foot of your bed sat a pile of notes you’d clearly jotted down while you’d been at Deaton’s with Lydia. He jumped when you almost crashed into him and shrieked, dropping the bowl of warm water that had been in your hands.

“Hey, it’s me, sorry!” Scott chuckled as he grabbed the bowl before it hit the floor.

 

“Oh you’re not hurt.” You blushed when you realised that it sounded like you were disappointed.

 

“Yeah I heal fast.” He smiled when you spotted a cut on his arm that hadn’t heal and you whipped out a piece of paper and grabbed at two little jars and a bandage.

 

“Arm!” You said and carefully rubbed the bandage with whatever was in the jars and, after carefully cleaning the cut, you wrapped it up and grinned at him.

 

“Thanks… you know it’ll heal in a bit, right?” He laughed and you shrugged, tidying away the, things you’d been given by Deaton.

 

“I know but this stuff helps with injuries from Alphas and stops wolfie infections.” You grinned and he went to shut your window.

 

When he turned around he found you sat in the middle of your bed, propped up by pillows, as you switched your tv on and flicked through the channels. He slumped next to you and stared, eventually you noticed, shuffling to lay with your head propped in his shoulder as you continued to watch.

 

“I have to tell you something.” Scott muttered.

 

“Oh… what is it?” You asked curiously.

 

“You… have to be careful… more than normal because we couldn’t get to Deucalion tonight and he’s sort of looking for you.” He quickly hugged into you when your eyes widened and your Chemo signals had a stinging bitter smell. “He won’t hurt you though.”

 

“Why does he want anything to do with me, Stiles is more important.” You said quietly and he stroked a hand through your hair.

 

“Because you’re very important to me.” He muttered and kissed your forehead.

 

“I’m more important to you than Stiles?” You asked and he lent up to look at you.

 

“Yes… No… I mean kind of but in a different way.” Scott stuttered. “You’re the mate of the true Alpha.”

“Wait aren’t you the True Alpha, good joke Scott.” You giggled and stopped when he gave you a serious look.

 

“(Y/N) … look I know it’s weird and you wanted to stay out of the whole supernatural thing but I promise I’ll keep you safe, oh and resist the whole Alpha’s mate thing.” Scott was serious and you thought about it for a minute before nodding.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey (Y/N) you wanna help Isaac out?” Derek asked and you stopped your search for your brother as you spotted Derek rearranging what looked like a box of chains.

 

“No offence I don’t think Mr Grey was a werewolf.” You told him and he chuckled.

 

“Yeah but werewolves are better, let me tie Isaac up and show you.” Derek smiled when your eyes widened and you blushed.

 

“Oh wow Derek that was just bad.” Isaac mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. “Besides, (Y/N0 should be tied up so I can roam freely.”

 

“Will you guys stop it, what is wrong with you!” Stiles hissed as he came out of nowhere and herded you away while yelling about sexual frustrated werewolves.

***********************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N).” A voice drawled and you looked up to see Theo smiling at you.

 

“Oh hey Theo, look I’m busy so can you bother someone else?” You asked and returned the smile.

 

“Why, you could be studying me instead.” He chuckled as you tucked your hair behind your ear.

 

“Are you kidding me!” Stiles yelped and walked around the bookshelf he’d been standing behind.

 

“Do you just follow me around or are they really bad at being subtle?” You asked and he shrugged.

 

“Don’t think you’re sitting on the sofa… in fact you can stay outside for like a week.” Stiles grumbled at Theo.

 

 

“You’re gonna stop Theo using Scott’s sofa at pack meeting?” you asked and your brother nodded firmly, deciding to give Theo a talking to while you headed to the car.

 

When two shadows fell in your path you stopped and groaned as the Twins hopped off their bikes and grinned at you.

 

“Ah (Y/N) you are just perfect, look at your cute little backpack, you need a big strong wolf to carry it for you?” One offered and the other rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m here to double the pleasure of looking at us… I actually wanted to give Danny a ride home.” Ethan muttered and you laughed.

 

“Hey what’re you doing?” Scott asked and hurried to throw an arm over your shoulder.

 

“Book carrying.” Ethan sighed and pointed at his brother.

 

“Oh yeah well (Y/N)’s a girl worthy of an Alpha book carrier.” He grabbed your bag and hugged onto you as Stiles came running out of the Library.

 

 

“You know what, I’m just going to buy a super soaker and but wolves-bane in it, every time one of you hit on her you can get squirted like a bad cat.” He sighed and you laughed as all three werewolves glared at him.

******************************************************************

“You know there’s a party tonight and you don’t have a date.” Liam mumbled as he caught up with you.

 

“Liam we are in the middle of a training exercise, Peter will hear you and find us!” You sighed.

“You should come with me instead; I can keep you safe from big bad Hale wolves.” Brett appeared at your other side and you growled as you threw your hands up.

 

“Guys enough!” You sighed, leaving the trailing after you as you stormed off.

 

Eventually you found your way to the Hale house and sat in the hall as you waited for someone to find you.

 

“Well what do we have here, little nerdy riding hood, all we need is a big bad… oh and look at that here he is.” Peter hummed and you rolled your eyes as Stiles and Scott came in.

 

 

“See I said anyone hits on her, super soaker.” With that your brother soaked Peter. “Couldn’t afford enough wolves-bane.”

 

“It could be worse, could be caught in a little Hale.” You smiled when everyone groaned at your joke.

 

“That’s funny (Y/N).” Boyd offered and everyone gawked at him.

 

“I…Just… he talked… I’m so impressed I can’t… I can’t soak him.” Stiles fake gasped and let Boyd walk past, un-soaked.


	11. Chapter 11

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Stiles sighed as the others hurried off to different locations to pack up.

 

“I’m sure Stiles, I don’t need an Alpha to defend me.” You smiled and he sighed.

 

“But I’ve heard that the Hybrid is back in New Orleans, I trust Marcel but if anything happens to you…” He trailed off as his eyes flickered.

 

“It’s ok Stiles.” You promised and hugged him which seemed to make the Alpha feel a little better.

“We’ll be a couple of hours behind you, call Scott when Marcel shows you to the house.” Stiles muttered and headed off to help the others.

*******************************************************************************

“I’m looking for Marcel Gerard.” You snapped when you found the Abattoir empty of Marcel and his army.

“Well Love you’re a little late, but I’ve never turned away the opportunity to help a witch.” He smirked at you and you rolled your eyes, sending him hurtling across the room and pinning him half way up the wall with an arch of your eyebrow.

 

“The Alpha’s won’t be pleased; I demand to speak with Marcel.” You snapped and was suddenly knocked off your feet and a furious looking vampire, dressed in a lavish suit, as if he’d come from a meeting.

 

“Why don’t we keep that threatening attitude in check and you can tell me what exactly it is that you wanted from my Sired son?” The man strolled across the room and you swallowed when you saw his eyes.

*******************************************************************************

“I was wondering when you would show.” Klaus hummed when the three Alpha’s darkened his doorway.

 

“Where’s (Y/N).” Scott snapped and Lydia had to put a hand up to stop him hurtling forwards.

 

“Ah yes the little witch, she tried very hard to keep your secrets… I almost felt cruel.” He smirked and watched as the boys glanced at Lydia who was clearly furious but remained calm.

 

“Mr Mikaelson I’m sure you heard a few years ago of how Peter Hale triggered every supernatural curse and Beacon Hills has become nearly inhabitable.” Lydia hummed and Klaus chuckled.

 

“Yes, rumour has it a couple of kids stopped him before the curse spread to far.” Klaus watched as Lydia carefully walked towards him and sat down.

 

“I was one of the ‘kids’ that ended Peter Hale, we do not intimidate easily, so you’re going to tell me where our witch is.” Lydia drawled out and Klaus chuckled.

 

“What exactly are you going to do if I don’t?” Klaus hummed and Lydia glanced at Stiles with a smile.

 

“Our Beta’s didn’t find it hard to find your sister, cute kid you’ve got.” Stiles watched as Klaus seemed to lose all of his self-control and Scott hurtled into him the sound of them colliding echoed around the courtyard.


	12. Chapter 12

Scott was ripped awake by a weak whimper, barely a whisper, but he heard it just the same. There wasn’t much thought to what he was doing as he forced his bedroom window open, snapping the lock, desperate to get to the sound.

 

When he ran far enough into the woods to pick up the scent of whatever was making the noise he abandoned two feet, four would get him there faster, he needed to get to it faster. When he finally found you he couldn’t stop, the force of the Alpha colliding with you sending the two of you back several feet.

 

For a few minutes the two of you rolled, snapping and growling, the fighting only stopping when Scott landed on his back and gripped the tops of your thighs so he could pin you to his chest. He didn’t need the full moon to see you’d lost your clothes at some point during your rampage.  
“Scott?” He could hear Stiles calling for him but was far to content with holding you tightly to answer.

“I found him!” Liam yelled as he and Malia burst through the trees.

They jumped back when Scott flipped until you were under him and hidden from sight. When Scott began growling Malia flickered her eyes and backed down, she knew better than to approach you when you hadn’t been marked, Liam however took a few steps forwards.

 

 

“Stiles stay back.” Malia warned as Stiles went to tug Scott off you.

 

 

They watched as Scott ran a hand down your neck and over your body and suckled sloppy kisses over your body, Stiles was trying to think of the best way to stop whatever Scott was doing, while Scott was more preoccupied with the way you reacted to him.

 

 

“Scott, buddy… you want to let the naked girl go?” Stiles asked when the situation became overly awkward.

 

 

“No.” Was all Scott grunted back.

 

 

“Why don’t we find her some clothes then?” Stiles tried again but Scott just shrugged.

 

 

“I like her like this.” Scott mumbled and grazed his teeth across your collar bone.

 

 

Everyone flinched when you yelped, his teeth sinking into your shoulder, the wound staying unhealed as Scott finally let the others approach as he seemed to snap out of whatever mind set he’d been in.

 

“What’d I do?” Scott grumbled as he sat back and let Stiles shrug off his flannel and wrap it around you.

 

He didn’t complain when you climbed back into his lap, his arms winding around you, waiting for someone to answer him.

 

“You mated with her.” Malia said quietly. “Well not really mated more bonded.”

 

“She’s not healing.” He muttered.

“Lest get her down to Deaton’s.” Stiles offered, raising his eyebrows when Scott growled at Liam and held you out of everyone else’s reach.


	13. Chapter 13

Scott x Reader / Stiles x Sister!Reader

Requested By Anon

Part Two

Stiles yelled loudly as Scott scored and you were tempted to cover your ringing ears. When Scott grinned over at the two of you your face lit up and you smiled back.

 

 

“Isn’t he doing great!” Stiles whooped and you nodded.

 

 

“Go… Scott.” You yelled, your voice seemingly lost in the sea of cheering but Scott turned and nodded at you.

 

 

He stopped for a second and nearly missed the ball flying at him as he cocked his head and watched as you became flustered and seemed to turn a bright red.

 

 

He started to notice it more often. Whenever he was near you, you smelt nervous and stared at your shuffling feet so you could do something other than look at him. The weekends when the three of you would normally hang out and do something you avoided them.

 

 

“Have I upset (Y/N)?” Scott asked as the two boys stumbled through the woods.

 

 

“I don’t think so why?” Stiles asked and stopped, shaking his foot as he stepped into a puddle.

 

 

“Because she’s been acting weird.” Scott huffed.

 

 

“My sister always acts weird; do you not remember the Divergent party she threw?” Stiles grinned as Scott snorted.

 

“I mean weird, weird not nerdy weird.” Scott said as he glanced back at Stiles.

 

 

“Again I think everything my little sister does is weird.” Stiles muttered.

 

 

“She smells nervous but only when she sees me, I was stood behind her the other day and then I spoke and she went all stutter and started smelling nervous.” Scott explained and Stiles shrugged.

 

 

“I’ll ask her when I get home.” He offered and Scott hummed in agreement.

****************************************************************

“So Scott thinks you’re acting weird.” Stiles muttered as he pulled off your head set and span you away from your make shift wall of computer screens.

“I always act weird.” You said and tried to turn back to your game.

“No, no… I tried that, why’re you smelling nervous around him?” Stiles waited for you to spin your chair back to face him.

 

“Then I don’t know what he’s talking about.” You huffed quickly

 

 

“(Y/N).”

 

“Stiles.” You said back in the same tone and stared your brother down.

 

 

“You like Scott!” Stiles yelped suddenly and you froze.

 

“No I don’t dumbass.” You snapped quickly.

 

 

“You so do.” He grinned.

 

 

“I hate you.” Was all you said as you turned your back on him.

 

 

“(Y/N) hey… don’t be grumpy.” Stiles teased and started shaking your chair.

 

“Stiles you’re going to tell Scott and he’ll hate me and avoid me and all my friends will find out and then Dad will and everything will go wrong.” You mumbled and Stiles snickered.

 

“Is this why you’ve been acting weirder than normal, you’re scared that I’ll tell Scott you like him?” Stiles smiled when you nodded. “(Y/N), I get how it can be complicated to have a crush on Scott… I promise I won’t say a word.”

“You really promise?” You asked.

“Yeah I really super promise, now gimmi a remote so I can kick your butt.” Stiles grabbed at the free remote and the two of you spent the night playing each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Scott x Reader

Requested By Anon

 

Your mouth dropped open as Stiles finished his sentence. He’d told you to be quiet and blurted out to the entire pack that you’d had a crush on Scott for four years. Before the pack could stop you, you hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to your bed room while Scott just stared after you.

 

 

“(Y/N) wait!” Stiles yelled and scrambled after you.

 

 

“Go away Stiles I hate you.” You screamed back and slammed the door.

 

 

“If you don’t tell Dad a buy you a pretzel on my way home tomorrow!” He called and everyone exchanged confused looks.

 

 

“Cheese?” You asked quietly.

 

 

“Duh, well were going to carry on if you want to come back down.” Stiles walked back into the kitchen and found everyone looking at him.

 

 

“Wait so how long has she had a crush on Scott?” Lydia asked curiously.

 

 

“Since that lacrosse game where Scott flipped around… well it was before that but she wouldn’t admit it.” Stiles told her.

*********************************************************************************

Scott frowned when he saw you walking with some other kids, heading towards the woods, near the Hale house. He parks the bike next to you and called out but you just hurried away from him.

 

“(Y/N) … What’re you guys doing out here?” He sighed and glanced at the others who laughed and just wondered off, leaving you with Scott.

 

“We’re just hanging around.” You mumbled and went to walk off but Scott started pushing his bike so he could follow you.

 

“If you wanted to go through the woods you should have called me, or Malia… even Liam.” Scott scolded you.

 

 

“You’re not the boss of me.” you squeaked nervously and started to hurry off.

 

“(Y/N) wait, you know it’s not safe.” He called out but he could hear you running off.

 

“Hey… aren’t you supposed to be at Deaton’s?” Stiles asked as he pulled the Jeep up next to Scott and lent out the window.

 

“I finished early and was just on my way back home but (Y/N)’s headed into the woods, I mean it’s going to get dark soon and she’s just headed off.” Scott muttered without giving your brother much attention.

 

“She’s still pretty mad at me for telling you guys.” Stiles admitted as he hopped out.

 

“She just went off without listening to anything I was saying.” Scott turned to look at Stiles who nodded awkwardly.

 

“She may have decided… to… never listen to your stupid Alpha face again.” He winced when Scott chuckled.

 

“If you want I can get her to come back.” Scott offered and Stiles shook his head.

 

“I’ve got to go do something for Dad and I’ll be gone most of the afternoon… maybe you could keep an eye on her until Lydia takes her out?” Stiles asked and Scott nodded. “Cool just give me a sec.”

 

Stiles pulled out his phone and waited for you to answer before grinning at Scott.

“Hey little sister listen, either Scott hangs out with you while you’re in the woods or you go hang out at his until Lydia takes you out.” Stiles said and Scott could hear you complaining through the phone. “She’ll be down the road.”

“Ok, call me when you’re done.” Scott said as he headed over to his bike and hopped on.

 

“Hey Scott… I know she’s a year younger than us but… do you like (Y/N)?” Stiles shuffled nervously.

 

“Well yeah, I’ve known her as long as you of course I like her.” Scott shrugged and Stiles shook his head.

 

“No I mean do you like her the same way she likes you?” Stiles frowned when Scott didn’t say anything.

 

“She’s cute.” He admitted awkwardly and they both nodded at each other.

 

“Well… just take care of my sister.” Stiles mumbled and watched as Scott kicked the bike into life and went to meet you,

******************************************************************************************

“You ok?” Scott asked as your fingers tangled into his shirt.

He wasn’t sure if your heart was pond because you were riding on the back of his bike or the fact that you were clung onto him, head leant against his back, as he took a short cut home.

 

“I’m good.” You whispered and he hummed.

 

He chuckled when he pulled onto his drive and had to help you off the bike. Your face flushed and the secret of embracement hung in the air. He let you in and rested a hand on your back as he turned to look at you.

 

“I’m gonna go upstairs and finish some homework, you can come up and study with me or just… do whatever.” Scott smiled and you nodded, heading to the living room.

 

“Is there any food left from the pack meeting?” you called out and Scott muttered something.

 

“… here, just don’t tell Stiles I took it.” He winked and swallowed when you blushed.

 

After a couple of criminal minds reruns, you had an idea. The kind of idea that had the nerves swirling in your stomach. You shuffled up the stairs and knocked on Scott’s doorframe, he smiled and motioned for you to come in.

 

 

“Lydia’s on her way to take you out.” Scott told you as he stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up a little making you avert your eyes so he wouldn’t catch you staring.

 

“Ok.” You squeaked and he frowned when your heart began to pound.

 

Before you could think better of it, you stepped forward and grabbed the front of his shirt, planting a kiss on Scott who stiffened. When he didn’t respond you hurried away and ran down the stairs, stopping when he caught you in the hall.

 

“Hey, (Y/N) wait!” Scott whispered and span you to face him.

 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t… I… just…” You spluttered.

 

“Hey it’s ok, just take a deep breath.” He mumbled and cupped your face.

 

His thumb swiped over your bottom lip and gave you one soft kiss. He pulled away slightly before kissing you again, this time one hand tangled into your hair while the other moved around your waist and lifted you into his chest.

 

You hummed happily and Scott let out a low growl of satisfaction, both of you pulling away from each other when a throat cleared and you found Lydia stood in the doorway.

“You’re lucky I walked in on this.” She hummed and beckoned you away, leaving a flustered Scott to grin awkwardly to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

It was rather unnerving to suddenly be able to pick up on who was what creature. You had no way of turning it off and you silently cursed your family for not giving you any warning that the change was going to happen.

 

 

“Hey you ok?” Malia asked as she shuffled her desk closer to yours.

 

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” You whispered without looking at her.

 

 

When you glanced at Malia you found nothing had changed, she was still Malia, but now you could see the shape of a wolf surrounding her as well. At least you thought it was a wolf. It was the same with Scott and some of your other friends, Lydia was surrounded by an odd shimmering dome that adjusted to her movements.

 

 

“You don’t smell fine.” Malia insisted and you smiled, trying to look past the thing around her and focus on your friend.

 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” You insisted and turned your attention to the front of the class.

*****************************************************************************************************

“What do you mean she’s off?” Stiles sighed as he hurried to keep his spot between Malia and Scott as the sped through the corridors.

 

 

“She won’t look at us, not directly anyway… it’s the same with Lydia.” Malia explained.

 

 

“I think she found out we’re Werewolves.” Scott sighed.

 

 

“This is (Y/N), the girl who almost went missing in the woods because if dragons were real she’d be the one to find them.” Stiles blabbered as they came to a stop in the library and split off, cornering you in one of the isles.

 

 

“We know that you know that were wolves.” Scott muttered.

 

 

“Or not, you know if you don’t know what he’s talking about he’s kidding.” Stiles insisted and you backed away from Scott, the red hue of his wolf nervously flickering and making you feel like you should run.

 

 

You froze when you bumped into Malia and turned to find her frowning down at you. The feeling of being trapped settled over you and suddenly Stiles was flung backwards and the shelves either side of you began to shake.

 

 

“(Y/N)?” Scott whispered when your breath became rapid and you began panicking. “Malia move, let her go.”

 

 

“But we need to talk to her.” Malia said quickly and attempted to get rid of the fear rolling off you by rubbing her hands up and down your arms.

 

 

All of a sudden you vanished and the shelves either side of you splintered and fell, leaving your friends staring at the spot you’d been in. Once they’d determined Stiles was fine they hurried to find the rest of the pack.

***********************************************************************************

Derek frowned when he finished chaining up the Betas. It wasn’t even a full moon but they were attempting to full shift. It wasn’t until he heard your snuffling and felt the power that cascaded off you that he realised you were his problem.

 

 

“(Y/N)?” He asked wearily.

 

 

“Go away.” You huffed and the Alpha growled under his breath.

 

“Why’re you out in the woods this late… alone?” Derek stepped closer but found and invisible force stopping him from coming any closer.

 

 

“I don’t know, Scott came to my house to talk and I panicked and then I ended up in the woods.” You mumbled.

 

 

“Ok well could you possibly tone down the moon power thing cause it’s making the Betas shift.” Derek waited for you to answer but you just glared at him.

 

 

“I don’t even know how to stop vanishing… how can I make your Betas stop wolfing out.” You complained.

 

 

“When your coven helped trigger your powers what grounding object did you choose?” Derek asked quietly.

 

 

“What coven?” You sighed and stood, sitting back down when the action forced Derek to take a few steps back.

 

 

“You weren’t taken to a coven… your parents are they like you?” Derek frowned when you shook your head and glanced back towards the angry sound of Betas. “Do me a favour… stay really calm.”

 

 

“Why?” You asked dumbly and flopped your head against the tree behind you.

 

 

“Because you’re letting off the same amount of power as a full moon and if someone upsets you the those three are going to lose it in an attempt to protect you.” Derek growled and glared into the dark.

 

 

“Why is this happening to me?” you asked weakly and Derek hesitated when he started to head back to his pack.

 

 

“I’ll call Scott and tell him to find you.” Derek promised.

**********************************************************************

Everything in Deaton’s clinic was trembling and shaking, wind whipped around you in large gusts. Malia was pinned to the ceiling and Stiles was wrapped up in vines and leaves that were slowly making their way up Lydia’s legs.

 

 

“I assume you’re the reason the weather’s so bad.” Deaton chuckled.

 

 

“What’s wrong with me?” You asked quietly.

 

 

“Nothing.” Deaton said quickly and everyone in the room glared at him. “Some Covens have disbanded and the families let their powers become dormant… occasionally a coven leader is born and their powers, overcome the attempt to suppress their powers.”

 

 

“I’m sorry!” You yelped when Lydia screamed and was pulled backwards into the tick branches that now concealed Stiles.

 

 

“(Y/N) it’s ok, we get that it’s hard to control…. We’ve all been through it.” Scott grabbed your hands in his and smiled.

 

 

Instantly you calmed and Malia dropped to the floor with a painful thud, everything stopped shaking, as the vines and branches untangled so Stiles and Lydia could climb out.

 

 

“Well, I don’t know about you but I think we should you know… figure out how to help (Y/N) before we get eaten by plants.” Stiles huffed before grinning at you.


	16. Chapter 16

“Because you’re just a weak human and I’m an Alpha so I have to protect you even if that means keeping you out of the way!” Scott yelled.

“Oh yeah well maybe you… should… get out of my way.” You yelled back, it didn’t make much sense but at this point you were so furious with Scott that you could barely stand looking at him.

 

“(Y/N) …” Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Get out.” You whispered and jabbed a finger to the open window.

“(Y/N) wait…” Scott tried but you placed you palms flat on his chest and pushed him towards the window.

 

“Go away!” You hissed as tears began falling down your cheeks.

 

“I promise you’re not in my way I didn’t mean it.” Scott said as he quickly wiped your tears away even though you pushed his arms off you.

 

“Just go and find Kira or Malia they’re never in your way.” You yanked yourself away from him and climbed back into your bed, grateful that your parents were away or they’d have found you and Scott arguing hours ago.

 

“Goodnight (Y/N).” Scott muttered as he went to wrap you up in your duvet like he normally did but you yanked it away from him.

************************************************************************

The familiar sound of Scott scrambling onto the little roof outside your window reached you and you glanced over at it. You hadn’t spoken to him for almost a week and you weren’t sure if you’d ever felt so heartbreakingly sad in your life.

 

Deciding you couldn’t take it any more you slid out of bed and buried through your drawers for one of Scott’s old Lacrosse shirts that were a bit too small for him now and had been designated as yours. On the way back to your bed you tightly tugged your curtains shut while unlocking the window.

 

Deep down you’d hoped he would open the window and crawl in but he stayed outside, occasionally shuffling. Unable to hold it in any longer you sat up and tucked you knees under your chin, bursting into tears, as you let the wave of emotion completely crash over you.

“Scott?” You whispered through tears and it was all it took for your window to be tugged open and the Werewolf to practically fall into your room as he scrambled over to your bed.

 

He crouched down on the floor next to you as if he was afraid of upsetting you buy scooping you up. when you continued to sniffle he took you hand in his and kissed it, inhaling your sent, before reluctantly pulling away.

 

“I’m so glad you called me in it’s really cold.” He mumbled and you couldn’t help but let out a croaky laugh.

 

“You don’t feel the cold.” You said with a smile which seemed to light up Scott when he returned one.

 

“I’m so scared that I might lose you.” He muttered as his thumb ran circles over your hand.

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt so I try and help.” You admitted and he let out a huff of breath.

 

“But you already do so much for me.” He frowned when you scoffed at him and tried to pry your hand from his. “(Y/N), your scent keeps me calm, your heartbeat sings me to sleep at night and the thought of falling asleep with you keeps me fighting… sometimes it’s all I can give myself as a reason to keep going.”

“Scott I…”

“No (Y/N), I’ve never loved anyone as much as you and I don’t think I ever will… I can barely handle a few nights without saying goodnight to you what would happen if I messed up and lost you for good?” Scott stopped talking and swallowed as he tried to recover some sort of calm demeanour.

 

“You know I have a special power to.” You said suddenly and his head snapped up to you.

 

“What is it?” He asked nervously.

 

You stood up and yanked the duvet off the bed, pushing Scott onto the bed and tugging off his shoes before tucking the duvet under his feet an under his side, climbing back into the bed and laying on his chest before tucking you both in.

 

“See now you don’t feel as sad or nervous.” You grinned when Scott chuckled and his chest rumbled under you.

 

“I love you… Goodnight.” He whispered as he stroked his fingers through your hair.

“I love you to.” You lent up and kissed him sweetly before settling back down. “Goodnight.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral, fingering, public sex/smut, smut

“We’re going to be late!” You called out as Scott suddenly stopped his bike.

 

“No we won’t just give me a minute.” He called out as he vanished into the trees.

 

After a few minutes of far off grunting her returned, offering no explanation as to what he’d been doing and climbed back on the bike. Safe to say when you finally got to school you’d missed a whole class and had to sneak in only for Scott to trip over Stiles’ leg.

 

“McCall, (Y/L/N), detention after school.” You teacher snapped and Scott fixed you with an apologetic look as he turned to talk to Stiles.

****************************************************************

“Don’t look at me.” You huffed, pushing Scott until he faced away from you.

 

“But I like looking at you.” Scott moaned.

 

“Nope.” You huffed.

 

“Fine then I’ll touch you instead.” He grinned and turned to face away from you, his hands quickly sliding in your shorts and you had to hold in a whimper as your legs fell open for him.

 

“McCall!” Your teacher called out and you realised he’d been staring at you, biting his lip as he rubbed you’re through your panties. “Eyes on your work.”

 

“Yes sir.” He smirked and winked.

 

It took everything in you to stay completely quiet as he slowly tugged your panties to the side and slide a finger through your folds, moaning at the scent of arousal that filled his senses. He slowly slid two fingers into you, pushing down softly so that the bottom of his fingers rubbed over your clit, he kept the pace slow and when you glanced at him he was happily working with smirk on his face.

 

Every pump of his fingers hit exactly where you needed and he soon had your walls clenching around him. When he went to pull away before you could cum you pushed his hand further into your shorts making him swallow as he gave you a surprised look before smiling.

 

“(Y/N) … he’ll hear you!” Scott gasped when he realised what you wanted him to do.

 

“McCall, if you don’t stop talking I’m going to separate the two of you!” The teacher glared at you before turning his attention to the papers in front of him.

 

Scott stared at you as he continued to move his fingers into you, completely taken in by the small noise you made as you came, after he’d remember how to move he sucked his fingers into his mouth and grinned.

 

“My turn.” You said smugly, popping the buttons on his jeans and rubbing him through his boxers.

 

As soon as the teacher left the room you ducked under the desk, Scott was still to dazed to ask you what you were doing, choosing to watch you tug his boxer down enough to reveal his length. A deep groan left him as you kissed his head, sucking the pre-cum off him.

 

“(Y/N) …” He mumbled, voice deep and husked as he tried to keep his breath even.

 

His eyes rolled when you began pumping your hand up and down, taking his tip in your mouth and twirling your tongue as you slowly took more of him into your mouth. He groaned and found his body was absolutely useless as you sucked him off, staring up at the ceiling and chanting the Hale Mantra, the thought if making him loose it had you giggling which vibrated through him and a higher pitch groan left him.

 

“(Y/N) … please…” He gasped seeing the door to the class room open.

You bobbed your head faster, his tip hitting the back of your throat as he tensed, the idea of you sucking him off at school had him tumbling over the edge as you swallowed greedily. You smiled and pulled off him, pleased with your messy handiwork and kissed his stomach before pulling his boxers up and tugging his top down as he buttoned his jeans.

“Do I get this every time I make you late?” Scott asked with a wide grin.


	18. Chapter 18

You sighed when the familiar sound of Stiles’ horn burst through the lazy morning air. By the time you’d got down stairs and grabbed the piece of toast that was sat on the table waiting for you Scott had hopped out the car and grabbed your school bag from where you’d dumped it in the hall.

“(Y/N) let’s go!” He said with a laugh when Stiles began yelling for you to hurry up.

 

“Urgh it’s not even Eight in the morning and he’s being too loud… I’m gonna hit him.” You sighed.

 

“Can I hit him to?” Liam inquired as you hopped in the back and he shuffled over to give you some space.

“No guys… you can’t hit him.” Scott snorted.

 

“He who hits the driver shall walk in the rain.” Stiles declared before revving the engine and heading to school.

There were a few minutes of silence before the four of you began to talk about things that were going on, it didn’t take long for the conversation to turn to your upcoming prom. Liam, who rolled his eyes and said it was a waste of time, slumped into his seat while Scott and Stiles talked over who could be their dates.

 

“(Y/N).” Scott said as he turned to you. “You could find me someone right?”

 

“Oh… yeah sure.” You say a little disappointedly.

 

Stiles shot you an apologetic look in the mirror as he turned into the school parking lot where Lydia and Malia were waiting.

*********************************************************************************

You half-heartedly looked for a date for Scott, coming up with nothing at such a short notice. Your last class was with both Scott and Stiles so you headed over to Stiles’ locker and found them waiting for you.

 

“So?” Stiles as nervously.

“So what?” You asked frowning when they both stared at you.

 

“Did you find a date for Scott?” Stiles was practically vibrating as he walked in step with you and Scott.

“Oh… no, everyone’s already got dates.” You say quickly. “I could ask some of the people who aren’t in our year.”

“Nah it’s ok.” Scott said sounding defeated.

You took your seat in front of Scott and Stiles, staring at the empty seat next to you, wondering if Isaac would have asked you to go to the prom even if you were just friends. He’d messaged you the night before and told you to just ask Scott but Scott had made it clear he didn’t want to go with you.

 

“You know (Y/N) likes you.” You heard Stiles hiss at Scott. “She also doesn’t have a date.”

 

“Wait… our (Y/N)?” Scott hissed back.

 

“How many (Y/N)’s do we know?” Stiles chuckled.

 

“Mr Stilinski, Mr McCall is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Your teacher said making everyone turn to face them. They shook their heads, eventually becoming invisible to the other students.

 

“(Y/N)!” Scott whisper yelled.

 

“What?” You whispered without looking at him, knowing full well he could hear you.

 

“You want to go to the prom with me?” He coughed and gently kicked your chair when you didn’t answer him but you continued to ignore him until the teacher pared you into groups.

 

“So are we going to the prom?” Scott asked as the teacher finished speaking.

“You really want to go with me?” You ask with a slight smile.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded vigorously.

“Sure, yeah… I’d like that.” You giggled quietly. Your eyes went wide as he smiled and kissed your cheek.

“Mr McCall!” Your teacher gasped from the front of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

“Woah Lydia what’re you doing in here?” Stiles yelped as he turned and jumped, finding the redhead searching through the room.

“Have you seen (Y/N)?” Lydia asked with her arms crossed and an oblivious eye to the Lacrosse team who were all gawking at her.

 

“No… not since Danny and Jackson left.” Stiles shrugged.

 

“You don’t think it’s weird that we haven’t seen her for a week?” Lydia sighed.

 

“Her brother like took off with his best friend and left her alone with her Mom, she’s probably just in a corner reading somewhere.” Scott shrugged.

 

“Excellent Alpha skills.” Lydia sighed and strolled out of the locker room.

“Hey Lil Danny.” Ethan’s face filled your skype screen and you smiled despite your dishevelled look.

“Hey Ethan… you caught up with Danny and Jackson yet?” You asked him.

 

“Nope, I’m about three days away but I’ll get him to call once I’m there… how you holding up on your own?” He asked.

 

“Well I’ve been avoiding Scott and his pack so they don’t find out your brother accidentally bit me and that me and Danny have known about everything going on from the start… there’s some weird doctor dudes scaring everyone and this guy called Theo who is a super creep.” You rambled. “But other than being utterly alone and locked in my house… oh and let’s not forget it’s a full moon soon, I’m pretty good.”

 

“You’ll get through it (Y/N).” Ethan chuckled.

You glanced up when the doorbell rang, opting to ignore it, continuing to talk until someone stuffed Stiles through your bedroom window. Snapping your laptop shut you span in your chair and watched the boy who eyed you nervously and waited for you to say something.

 

“You look like crap.” He observed.

 

“Thanks Stiles.” You hummed sarcastically.

“You haven’t been at school for a week and Scott’s outside… he said he could smell a wolf and he thought Ethan might be here so he sent me, I’m non-threatening.” Stiles blabbered as he avoided looking directly at you.

 

“No Ethan’s heading over to England.” You sighed and climbed into your bed.  
A few seconds later you heard someone scrambling up the side of your house and the sound of someone dropping into your room had you peeking out at Scott who frowned and sniffed you.

 

“You’re a wolf?” He asked.  
“Yes I am and I’m all alone and I can’t tell my Mom and the only people who care have left so just get out and leave me alone!” you yelled bursting out from under your covers and growling at Scott who yanked Stiles out of your way.

 

“Wait who turned you?” Stiles asked but Scott was already pushing him out of the house.  
“Stiles is right, when you need us we’ll help you.” Scott muttered and let himself out with Stiles in tow.

Despite everyone’s attempts you didn’t leave your room for almost two months. Nothing lured you out and when you did leave it was for bathroom trips. You had no idea why things seemed to be getting worse and even Danny skyping you every day didn’t cheer you up.

 

“(Y/N)?” A voice called out and the stink of an Alpha filled your room as Scott climbed up the side of your house and to your window. “Look I know you’re having a hard time but I could really use an extra wolf… if you can make it out we’d really appreciate it.”

He didn’t wait for you to answer, dropping out of your window before you’d even stood from your bed. It wasn’t until hours later when you’d treid to get some sleep that you realized how much help Scott needed.

 

The fight was so loud you could hear it with your windows shut and your music blaring. Knowing you were the only one home you dressed and tied your hair out of your face before hurrying out of your window and dropping into the garden.

**************************************************************************

Scott skidded backwards when Theo threw him across the abandoned building, Lydia and Stiles were slowly being backed into a corner and Malia and Liam were being thrown around the room. He sniffed the air and the scent that he’d memorised as yours filled his nose, the smell of loneliness and slowly growing despair that clung to every Omega.

Theo frowned and sniffed as well, watching Scott who seemed to be the source of the smell, at least until you launched yourself out of the shadows and the Alpha flipped. He pushed against your feet and gave you enough power to use Theo to take out two Chimeras.

“Glad you could join us.” Scott chuckled.

 

“Yeah well you’re loud as hell and I was trying to sleep.” You sighed.

 

When the Chimeras regrouped and attacked you rolled your eyes and completely lost it, making the McCall pack step back and watch you nervously.

“I am trying to wallow in self-friking-pity, you are not helping, my Alpha is dead and you… are irritating as hell!” You screamed at them. “I was also attempting to sleep, not that you lot care.”

By the time the you finished with your raging rant Theo actually called a retreat in an attempt to leave with all his pack. The entire McCall pack was stood behind you gawking, all moving back a bit when you turned to glare at them.

 

“Aiden’s your alpha?” Stiles asked.

 

“Was… Kali turned up and there was this whole fight and I got hurt then I woke up kind of naked in the woods with the twins running after me trying to get me dressed… very awkward, Danny says I tried to eat him.” You rambled.

 

“So you’ve been alone all this time?” Lydia asked quietly.

 

“No just up until Jackson and Danny ditched me to look for Ethan.” You shrugged.

 

“Why don’t you just join our pack?” Malia’s question had the others nodding.

“He isn’t my Alpha.” You pointed at Scott who made an apologetic face.

“But you’re aware of what happens to Omega’s who don’t join a pack right and this town is just waiting for a crazy werewolf to lose its mind.” Stiles said when you rolled your eyes.

 

“Will you just let us help you get comfortable going back to school… you don’t have to be my Beta.” Scott insisted.

Reluctantly you nodded and the pack headed back to yours to help tell your brother about your fight when he skyped you in a few hours.


	20. Chapter 20

Derek couldn’t help but growl when he saw you wrap your arms around Scott, planting a kiss on his cheek as he picked you up and set you on the back of his bike. He knew that you would move on eventually but deep down he’d hopped that maybe you’d get back together.

He spent days trying to avoid Scott, not wanting to snap and attack the Alpha, but this was Beacon Hills after all and eventually he had to join the group and help them fight their latest monster. Once they were done Derek hurried after you, arms trying at wrap around you as he coated you in his scent.

 

“Derek go away.” You sighed.

 

“But (Y/N) I… wait!” he tried to grab at you as you slipped out of his grasp and hurried off to find the others.

 

“Why’re you bothering her?” Scott asked as he hurried over to see what was upsetting you.

 

Before he could react Derek had pinned Scott up the wall, his fangs bared and his eyes flaring as he growled viciously at Scott. As soon as Scott had recovered he was equally vicious shoving Derek hard enough to shift the power to his advantage.

 

“You left her Derek why are you doing this?” Scott asked, trying to remain calm and bring Derek back.

 

“I’m a better mate!” Derek growled out though he looked pained and it came out like a strangled choke.

“That didn’t matter to you when you left.” Scott reminded him, letting his face shift back to ordinary.

“It had to be you didn’t… you replaced me.” Derek began growling again and Scott braced himself.

“Derek you’ve been over for a year and a half, we’ve been dating for six months and she still gets confused when you’re not there… for the first year the only thing that could make her shift back was your scent in the penthouse.” Scott stopped when he realised he was getting angry with Derek.

“Then why is she with you now, she doesn’t want me… what’d you do mark her while you were mating, couldn’t you handle her heat?” Derek’s eyes narrowed and Scott shook his head.

 

“She has nightmares about Boyd and the Alpha pack, she begged me to mark her so she was bound to me and I could help her keep control.” Scott swallowed and sighed. “I finally gave in last week when she almost killed Liam and Malia.”

 

“So, she’s clearly in need of a stronger wolf.” Derek snapped irritably.

“No Derek, she needed you to stay away.” He started to walk away from Derek to where the pack was nervously waiting but he stopped and turned back to the hurting wolf. “If you’re going to stay… please don’t undo all her hard work, I don’t think any of us could handle how badly you’d hurt her.”


	21. Chapter 21

Today would be your first day attending Beacon Hills High since Scott bit you. The scents and loud noises were driving you mad, how the others managed you’d never know, the shrill ringing of first bell warned you that you were late.

 

Without thinking you yanked your locker open, shoving what you didn’t need into it, flinching when you forgot just how loud slamming the door would be. 

 

Scott glanced up when you skidded into the class room, over shooting the door due to your new found speed, reminding Scott of a deer finding it’s legs, when you slammed your bag down on the desk you flinched and then groaned as you rubbed the table.

 

“What’d it do to you?” Stiles mumbled as he leant over to the an impressively sized crack in your desk.

 

“Shut up Stiles.” You grunted through gritted teeth.

“Hey, it’s ok just chill out a bit (Y/N).” Stiles whispered as he gave you an encouraging smile.

********************************************************************************

They day just seemed to get harder and harder. Lunch came around and the scent of hormonal teens overpowered you, your eyes began to flair and you turned on the nearest person to you, Mason tried to stop you climbing up him but it was until Liam pulled you off him and dragged you to an empty classroom that you realized what you’d been doing.  
“How can you deal with this so well?” You asked when the feeling that you should be mounting someone returned.  
“It’ll get easier, plus the guys helped me through it.” Liam smiled and eyed you as you began to slowly stalk towards him on instinct.

 

He didn’t object when your lips met, your hands fisting his shirt in an attempt to get him closer to you, his own finding the small of your back as he tried to remain calm so you wouldn’t over react. It didn’t take long for things to get out of hand and Liam was losing just as much control as you were the scent you were giving off was enough for Scott to be able to smell from the cafeteria.

He hurried towards the source of your scent determined to mix it with his own, not realizing his eyes were glowing protectively as he hurried along. He burst into the room you and Liam were in, growling jealously as he saw Liam’s hands had slid under your shirt while yours were tangled in his hair.

Liam was shoved to the side and a shiver jolted through your body when your Alpha scooped you against his chest, dominating your mouth and wrapping your legs around his waist. You whimpered when Liam began kissing your shoulder, a low warning growl rumbling from Scott when Liam tried to tug you closer to him.

 

Scott pulled away and smiled, setting you down over a desk and slowly pushing your skirt up. Liam circled the two of you wondering how he could get his hands on you without starting a fight with Scott but the Alpha already knew what he wanted you to do.

 

When Liam rounded the table and ended up in front of you Scott motioned for him to stop and approach, leaning down and kissing you before pulling away and letting Liam kiss you. You moaned loudly against Liam’s mouth as Scott pushed our skirt to your waist, tugged your panties to the side and slid two finger into you.

“You know your gonna have to keep her quiet or we’ll get caught.” Scott mumbled as he concentrated on pumping his fingers in and out of you.

 

Liam grinned and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down just enough to expose his hard on, before he could ask you’d shifted on the table and licked a thick strip along his length. Your attention on Liam was diverted by Scott rubbing harshly on your clit until you were yowling and pleading for him.

 

The boys exchanged a look, each on knowing what you wanted from them, not giving you any warning as they both entered you. Liam’s length hit the back of your throat as Scott bottomed out making your eyes roll.

Their pace was rapid, your claws extending and digging into the desk, the pleasure rolling off you in a thick scent which encouraged the boys to continue. You began to clench around Scott, his breath coming out in fast puffs, your tongue teased and swirled until Liam was gripping your hair as his hips sputtered to a halt and released with a loud growling grunt.

Scott smiled to himself as he gripped the back of your neck, pulling you into him as he thrusted and soon the both of you were reaching orgasm. He pulled out and kissed your cheek, straining your clothes as he did the same to his own and hugged you.


	22. Chapter 22

Scott smiled across the hall as you hurried to your locker, normally you’d meet Scott and Stiles by their lockers but today you hurried away from them without a backwards glance.

“Maybe she got confused or didn’t see us.” Stiles offered with a rapid hand gesture.  
For two days you avoided your boyfriend, your knowledge of the school’s corridors had become impressive to the point that Stiles decided to memories them himself.   
He gave up trying to engage you in conversation because you just blushed and fidgeted, he didn’t even bother to invite you to the lacrosse match at the end of the week, normally he’d leave you his spare jersey before heading into the changing rooms.

The team jogged out and Scott trailed behind feeling deflated and unambitious, until he heard the familiar voice. He slowly turned to see you blushing and attempting to duck down when he looked at you with a confused smile, he should have known you had his missing jersey, he smiled to himself as he hurried onto the pitch the sight of you proudly sporting his shirt making him feel a little better.

***********************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Scott called out as he hurried over to you. He gripped the front of his jersey, using his hold on you to yank you into him and kiss you.

“I should go.” You squeaked although you pulled away from him reluctantly.  
“Wait, did I do something?” Scott asked. “Is it because of the werewolf thing cause I’m really sorry about breaking in your room and almost biting you.”  
You giggled nervously and tried to take a step away but the uncomfortable look in Scott’s eyes had you giving in.  
“I… am on my…” You trailed off and blushed.  
“Oh… OH, (Y/N) is that all?” Scott laughed.

“This isn’t funny!” you yelped. “You can smell me, Stiles said so.”  
“I don’t care (Y/N).” Scott said as he engulfed you in a warm hug. “How about next time you just tell me so I don’t worry ok?”  
“Ok.” You mumbled against his chest.  
“Come on, I’ll skip the after party and take you home.” Scott said with a smile as he linked his fingers with yours. “We’ll get some ice cream on the way.”  
He planted a kiss on your cheek and stopped outside his locker, shoving his bag into it, shouldering his lacrosse stick and sliding his hand around your waist as he recaptured your hand.


	23. Chapter 23

“(Y/N)!” Scott yelled as Stiles tugged him out of the way of a falling ceiling beam. Both boys watched in horror as the building began to collapse.  
“Scott, we can’t!” Stiles yelled as he grabbed onto his best friend to stop him from hurtling towards the last place he’d seen you.  
They didn’t move, even when the emergency services came they refused to leave, John finally convinced them to go back to the McCall’s and that he’d let them know what was happening as soon as anything changed.

**********************************************************************

The next few days Scott wasn’t really there, just drifting through his well-established routine, nodding and smiling when people came to comfort him. By the end of the day he’d be exhausted.

 

He hurried through his room to his bathroom, not even looking properly as he splashed water in his face, freezing and slowly turning as he sniffed the air. When he picked up your scent he dragged his bottom lip through his teeth and slowly walked back towards his room.

Your scent was mixed with the Coyotes’ that had attacked the school and it was so strong that he had no doubt you’d both been in his room recently. He grabbed his phone and a fresh shirt, shoving it on as he dialled Stiles’ number and began tracking your scent.  
“I think (Y/N)’s still alive.” Scott grunted to his friend who didn’t say anything for a while.

“Scott, Dad thinks she’s still in the building, they’re still going through it now.” Stiles reminded his friend.  
“Stiles I can smell her!” Scott snapped desperately.  
“Scott the other day you found one of her shirts and wolfed out, it’s probably something in your room that has her scent.” Stiles said, trying to sound comforting.  
“Yeah maybe you’re right.” Scott sighed as he shut the front door and trudged back upstairs, missing the small wolf that was watching him from the tree lines.

**********************************************************

Scott and Stiles were staring open mouthed at the wolf that had jumped out of the woods to protect Malia, eyes glowing and teeth barred as the were-coyote tried to escape the Alpha’s gaze. Even Stiles had to admit the wolf with fur the exact same colour as your hair, eyes that matched and Scott’s insistence that you were the source of the scent he’d been smelling all week had him convinced that it was you.

“(Y/N) … please, it’s me Scott.” Scott tried to calm you as he knelt down.  
You continued to snarl and growl but your eyes stopped flickering between Beta gold and their normal colour. Malia’s snout nuzzled under your neck as if to insist you keep up your protective stance but Scott’s scent had drawn you to him and his voice was having an oddly relaxing effect on you.

 

He went to try and touch the back of your head but Malia snapped at him viciously. He inched forwards despite her protective protest and he watched as you nervously shuffled into her, your eyes wide as you growled uncomfortably.

“(Y/N) it’s me, I won’t hurt you… I love you.” Scott whispered to you.  
This seemed to get your attention and you let out a low whine, you gently padded over to him and he saw swirl of emotion you got when you were upset but weren’t really mad at him.   
You finally decided to close the gap between the two of you and climbed onto him until you were cradled in his lap as you buried your head into his shoulder and let out continuous whines.  
“I know baby I’m sorry I let you get hurt but, I need you to come back to me and I need your help with Malia.” He muttered. “Please (Y/N)”

Slowly the thick fur under his fingers thinned and your body shifted back to your human form, causing Stiles to turn away when your lack of clothing became apparent, Scott on the other hand held you as you sobbed into him.  
He reluctantly let you get up on wobbly legs as you cautiously approached Malia, the Coyote snuffling at you in your new body.

“You’ll have to call to her.” You mumbled to Scott who nodded. Before anyone could react Malia shot off through the woods, Scott hesitated, pulling of his jacket and sliding it onto your shoulder before softly kissing you.

“I love you (Y/N) and I’ll always find you no matter how lost you find yourself.” Scott promised before hurtling after Malia.  
Stiles hurried over to you and helped you walk back to where he’d parked the jeep, the pair of you only stopping when a loud hair raising howl that had your eyes a blaze tore through the forest.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader has nightmares of Isaac and Reader’s abusive home life

The plate dropped to the ground and your eyes locked on your brothers from across the room. The sound of it shattering into tiny pieces was almost like a warning bell for the both of you, Isaac quickly pushed his chair back as a glass was launched towards you, taking the blow as he crushed you to his chest and told you it was going to be ok.

“I’m sorry Isaac!” You yelped when he was grabbed and dragged towards the basement.

 

You threw you blankets back, gasping for air as the nightmare left your body coated in sweat, Melissa’s room was just next door so she heard you cry out and had hurried in. She wrapped you in a tight hug as you sobbed into her shoulder.

 

“It’s alright (Y/N), if you have a bad dream you can find me ok.” Melissa said gently.  
“Ok.” You whimpered.

***************************************************************************

Isaac could smell the aftermath of your nightmare, despite Melissa spending her morning off with you. He engulfed you in a warm bear hug and ruffled your hair, Scott tried to talk to you but as usual you just looked at him, your wide eyes that matched Isaac’s watched him carefully.

 

“You ready for school?” Isaac asked with a goofy grin.

“Yeah.” You sighed reluctantly.

“What classes do you have?” Scott asked. You glanced at Isaac and slipped the hand, that wasn’t shoveling cereal into your mouth, in his. “Never mind, I don’t feel like talking much in the mornings anyway.”

“Right, I’m working all day and possibly an afternoon shift, food’s in the cupboards and none of you are to skip school... No wolf powers either” Melissa said as she pointed at the three of you on her way to the door.

*******************************************************************

You woke up with a faint gasp. Unlike most night you had nightmares Melissa and Isaac were both out so you lay alone in the dark. When every sound the house made had your heart pounding you decided that maybe you’d ask Scott for a hug.

 

There was a soft thud as your feet hit the carpet, teddy bear clutched in front of you as if to fend off whatever could be lurking in the dark, shuffling quietly to Scott’s room. At first you knocked but he didn’t wake up which alarmed you because you knew Isaac was with Derek and your brother never left you alone.

You let out a small relieved breath when you found Scott snoring in his bed, shyly shuffling up to him and poking his shoulder. When Derek had turned Isaac he’d taken you in to so you knew wolves didn’t mind pack cuddles but you weren’t sure about Scott.

He was your brothers Alpha and best friend, plus whenever he smiled at you, you turned a light shade of pink. A loud creak had you forgetting any worries as you slid into Scott’s bed and curled up so you weren’t leaning on him, keeping an eye on the door as you tried to fall asleep.

************************************************************************************

Scott woke up when he rolled over only to feel something heavy tugging at his t-shirt. He froze when he realized you were snuffling the ear of your bear while clutching onto his shirt and burying your face in his side.

He was utterly stumped as to what he should do, unlike your relationship with Melissa you hadn’t taken to Scott when you moved in with Isaac, you looked exhausted so he didn’t want to wake you in case you got spooked and didn’t go back to sleep.

“I’m sorry Isaac.” You yelped, the scent of fear and blinding panic hit Scott so hard his nose stung and his eyes began to water.

You shot up and Scott gripped onto you as you flailed around as you yelled about being let out, it was only now that Scott realised why Isaac had taken a lot of persuading to leave you at home.

 

“Shh, it’s ok (Y/N).” Scott muttered as he stroked your hair. “Deep breath, that’s it.”

He continued to coo and fuss over you until you were sleepily relaxed again and let you settle your head on his shoulder, your small hand clutched in his, the way Isaac would have held it.

“Do you think Isaac hates me?” you asked quietly.

 

“What no he adores you!” Scott said quickly as you snuffled. He grabbed the edge of his shirt and wiped your eyes and nose, making you feel awkward.

“But he used to get told off for the things I did.” You said sombrely. Scott flipped over and pulled faces until you were laughing at him, deciding to use the time to think of an answer.

 

“If he didn’t love you would he have rescued you all the time?” Scott asked.

 

“No I suppose not.” You mumbled.

“You know… it’s Saturday and We’re the only ones here, we could have pancakes and ice cream for breakfast.” Scott smiled when you broke into a grin.

 

“Can we watch cartoons?” You asked hopefully.

 

“Yes and we can turn my bed into a fort.” Scott said as he high fived you.

Isaac returned home late in the afternoon, finding you and Scott laughing at his laptop as you both ate junk food and watched as many cartoons as you could. Isaac climbed into the fort and scooped you into him, finally being able to relax when he knew you were ok.  
“Thanks for watching her.” Isaac muttered when you fell asleep in your brother’s lap.  
“It’s fine, she’s a real sweet kid.” Scott said back, your hand still in his as the boys decided to stay put and watch old movies till you woke up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Scott And Reader Are Attacked, Reader Nearly Dies

Scott wondered around looking for you, he’d told you to come with Allison because he couldn’t meet you at Lydia’s party until later that evening. He spotted Allison talking to someone so he hurried over to her expecting you to be stood shyly next to your best friend.  
“Where’s (Y/N)?” Scott asked over the thumping music.

“She was running late so she said she was going to meet me here.” She said quickly.

“You mean you let her walk here alone, Allison I asked you to stay with her because you know who to defend yourself.” Scott yelled. He turned away from her and began hurrying through the crowd.

 

“Scott…!” Allison started but he turned back and glared at her.

“NO Allison, I have to find her before something happens.” Scott yelled. “I don’t want the Alpha Pack finding her.”

 

He ran out of the party, shifting just enough for his scent to be boosted as high as he could get it without drawing attention from the people hurrying in and out of the party. Deciding to jog back towards town so he could hear better.

You hadn’t made it too far from Scott’s house, clearly thinking you’d meet him there because you were both running late. He could see his mother ordering medics around as John tried to push the crowd that had gathered back.

“Mom?” Scott called out as the scent of you blood stung his nose.  
“Scott you need to get back ok, go find Stiles you can stay at mine while we sort this.” John said quickly as he attempted to shield you from your boyfriend’s sight.

“Is that (Y/N)?” He asked desperately.

John’s silence to Scott all he needed to know, the scent of Kali was heavy in the air, without thinking about his own life he followed the scent to find the Alpha near the Hale house waiting for him.

Their fight lasted hours until she had him defeated, lay in the ground unable to move and left him there. He saw Stiles and Derek hurrying up to him before he blacked out hoping that when he woke you’d be there smiling, telling him it was a mistake.

******************************************************************

“What’s wrong with him?” Stiles asked Deaton when Scott’s wound remained unhealed.  
“He won’t let himself heal.” Derek snapped when Deaton didn’t answer the boy.  
“I could wake him up but that would cause him pain but if he wakes up it could also trigger healing.” Deaton muttered as he tried to plan out what to do.

“All we need is for (Y/N) to get better right, you could bite her.” Stiles turned to Derek who glared at Stiles.  
“I’m not biting the towns sweetheart, she’ll screw up and everyone will know what we are.” Derek bit back.

“Well we could deal with that when we get to it and just bite her so she’ll wake up Scott and he’ll heal.” Stiles said quickly.  
“Don’t bite her please Derek.” Scott wheezed.  
“I won’t.” Derek promised. “The others are with her now, I told them to take turns with taking her pain away.”

“How bad is it?” Scott asked nervously. “All I could smell was her blood.”  
“Pretty bad, Dad thinks if your Mom hadn’t heard her she wouldn’t have a chance.” Stiles admitted.  
“I should have told her to wait for me.” Scott muttered to Stiles who sucked in a deep breath.

Before he could respond Stiles’ phone rang and he headed outside to talk to whoever it was whit Deaton tried to stich Scott’s wounds until they healed.  
“She’ll pull through.” Derek said awkwardly from his slouched position against the nearest wall.  
“But she shouldn’t have to Derek I should have been there.” Scott sighed.

“The guys took enough of her pain to wake (Y/N) up, she’s conscious again and it’s supposedly a miracle that she’s woken up so quickly.” Stiles babbled as he walked into the room, flinching when Deaton began fixing another claw mark.  
“Is Mom with (Y/N)?” Scott asked quietly.

“Yeah apparently in the ambulance she gave (Y/N) a whole lecture about waking up and marrying you and having kids.” Stiles said with a smile. “She was really freaked out but she’s organising people to collect money to pay for (Y/N)’s bills and…”

“I have to see her.” Scott said, cutting stiles off and pushing up from the metal table.

He yanked Stiles by the back of the shirt and caught the shirt Derek pulled of and chucked at him.

******************************************************************************

When your eyes opened from another bout of unconsciousness you found Scott looking down on you stroking your cheek. As soon as you weakly placed a hand on Scott’s his wounds began healing, the pack could see the ones on his arms slowly fade away.  
“I’m so sorry.” Scott whispered as he kissed your forehead.

 

“Not… Your fault.” You mumbled making him flinch at the pain in your voice.

 

“I promise I’m not going anywhere; I’ll retake school once you’re better if I have to.” Scott smiled when the corners of your mouth twitched. “I love you.”

 

You tried to tell him you loved him back but a painful wheeze shook your body and a tear dribbled from your cheek onto Scott’s hand. He shushed you and made sure you were comfortable as he settled down in a chair beside you.

“I know you love me to (Y/N).” He whispered as he pressed a kiss into your hair, feeling you relax when he spoke.


	26. Chapter 26

Lydia’s eyes rolled dramatically as you and Scott stared awkwardly at each other before jerkily waving at each other and hurried towards the separate cars. You didn’t meet Lydia’s eye as you got in her car, staring out of the window as she drove you home.  
“I am sick of this.” Lydia said suddenly. “You and Scott need to just get it over and done with.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” You hummed thoughtlessly as you watched the trees whizz by.  
“You and Scott are totally head over heels for each other and you’re both whimpering out and not doing anything about it.” Lydia said in a tone as if she knew everything.  
“What… no… maybe.” You stuttered out making her smirk.  
“Well if you don’t do something I’ll have to get Stiles to help me make a plan.” At that your eyes went wide and you swallowed wondering what the two of them would do.

*********************************************************************

A week passed and nothing happened, assuming Lydia had decided to let you and Scott be you unsuspectingly let her lead you into a back room of the school after school, Scott was quickly jogging into the room and a mountain ash line was made in both sides of the door which they locked.

The pair of you sat together in silence for a good twenty minutes before Scott glanced at you and smiled sheepishly. The whole situation was made worse because every time he looked at you, bumped against you or went to speak your heart beat quickened a little.  
“I’m really sorry I didn’t think they’d do this.” Scott mumbled.  
“Me neither, I thought Lydia was kidding.” You said quietly.

“I have a pack of crisps.” Scott said suddenly as if it was a revelation. He ripped the bag open and laid them out so you could share them.  
You weren’t sure how long you’d both been sat there staring at the door in front of you, Scott tilted his head every time someone walked past promising he’d tell you when it was Stiles and Lydia.  
“So why did Stiles lock you in here?” You asked curiously.  
“Oh… um because.” Scott trailed of and glanced away. “I really like you.”

Your mouth fell open at his confession, the fact that he felt the same way as you was surprising. You were just the normal ordinary human in the pack that cheered everyone up.  
“You like me?” You asked quietly.  
“Yeah.” Scott said when he heard your heart beat pick up pace. “You like me to right?” He chuckled  
“You can hear my heart beat can’t you?” You sighed.

“Just a bit, it’s hard to miss though, when were locked in here.” He admitted.  
Scott turned to look at you, gripping your chin and leaning into you, his lips meeting yours in a soft kiss. The two of you were so wrapped up in the sweet moment that you didn’t notice Lydia and Stiles had opened the door and removed the mountain ash.

“Finally.” Lydia sighed when the two of you broke apart.


	27. Chapter 27

You glanced at the clock, any minute your shift could leave and you’d be free for an hour to hang around with Brett. You hadn’t been able to find a time to go on a proper date yet but no one seemed to notice your walk home from work got longer and longer each day.  
You would dawdle along with Brett who would assure you if he wouldn’t get his sent all over you he would carry you home.

“You ready?” Lydia asked you as you finished your shift at the diner and grabbed your coat from the back. You froze and glanced at the window where you spotted Brett waiting for you.  
“Ready for what?” You asked her as you did up your coat.  
“Our study session!” She reminded you and you sighed.  
“Oh! yeah , about that. I already had plans to meet up with my friend.” You said quickly and she raised her eyebrow.  
“Alright. Fine but we’re studying tomorrow.” She said, pointing at you as she started to leave when her order was called.  
“I promise.” You assured her, grinning when she nodded.  
You rushed out to meet Brett, tugging him away from the dinner car park, hoping Lydia wouldn’t spot the two of you.

 

**********************************************

“Brett.” Scott said as everyone started getting ready for the game. “I know you’re dating my sister. I want you to stop.”  
“No. You can’t tell her who to date and I’m not hurting her!” Brett snapped, having dealt with Liam lurking around and Stiles following him after he walked you home earlier in the week.

“You could get her hurt though!” Stiles pointed out and shuffled back when Scott shot him a look.  
“He’s right. You should break it off before she gets hurt.” Scott said and waited for Brett to agree. Instead Brett shook his head and stomped out to the field.  
You could see something was wrong with Scott. He kept ramming people out of the way instead of darting past. No one on the team seemed able to get him to pass over the ball and when he scored he tore the ball right through the net.

Brett had enough and ran at him but instead of stopping or evading him Scott rammed into him so hard that Brett flew across the field, his helmet flying off as he hit the ground.  
Everyone gasped and your mother grabbed you, pulling you through the crowd.  
“Move I’m a nurse.” She shouted.  
“Brett are you ok?” You asked as you knelt by his head.  
“I will be once I cant breath.” He gasped.

“Scott! What the heck is wrong with you?” You asked your brother who was glaring at Brett.  
“I’m protecting you!” He hissed and crossed his arms.  
Snatching Stiles’ lacrosse stick you smacked it against your brother’s helmet. “Scott this isn’t like you at all. If you were really looking out for me you’d help me and Brett not try and hurt us.” You smiled when your words got through to Scott and he started to calm down.


	28. Chapter 28

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Scott asked quickly when he paced the room.  
“Guess she had more important things to do.” Hayden muttered and glanced at the door. She’d been sent to fetch you but hadn’t bothered. You irritated her to the point that she had to remind herself to keep her claws in.  
“Hey, you guys Coach wants you.” You said as you burst in, a little out of breath.  
“Hayden said to come here, we have an emergency, where’ve you been?” Scott asked and frowned when you shook your head.  
“No one came and got me, I’ve been waiting for you lot.” You said and shrugged as you sat at the seat liam rushed to give up for you.

The meeting was sweet and short. You could feel Hayden glaring at you and for the first time you wondered if she had a problem with you. You’d never given her much thought before. After all in this pack people seemed to come and go, you had better things to worry about than Hayden. With a sly glance towards Lydia who was sat next to her you could see Hayden was definitely glaring at you.

**********************************************************************

“You think you’re little miss perfect don’t you.” Hayden seethed ads you shut your locker and raised your eyebrows in surprise, finding Hayden leant against the locker next to yours, her eyes glowing. “You’re not even a wolf.”  
“I don’t need to be.” you said casually and started to walk away from her.  
“See you can’t even face a fight.” Hayden seethed and looked smug when you glanced at her.  
“Oh, no. I’m being the bigger person. My Mom says it isn’t nice to start a fight with someone who doesn't stand a chance at winning. With all the practice I’ve had. You’re chewing gum on the bottom of my new shoe. Irritating, but not really a big deal.” You smiled and walked away, heading into the girls locker rooms to get dressed.

You sighed when you realised Hayden had held you up and you’d probably have to run a few laps with the Lacrosse team to make up for being late. When the door slammed you rolled your eyes. Adjusting your P.E kit you turned.  
“Hayden, really this is ridiculous. Go bother someone else.” You snapped, setting your back in the locker by your bench.

“I don’t see why everyone acts like you’re so important!” She growled and started pacing towards you.  
“I’m literally the Alpha’s sister. If he dies of natural causes this girl inherits his apla spark, did you learn nothing from the Hales’?” You asked condescendingly.  
“You won't be so cocky when I kick your ass.” She barked out and you laughed.  
“Oh gosh what i’d give to see that!” She snickered and uncliped your bracelet.

Hayden dove for you but with a quick and neat twirl you wrapped your bracelet around her arm, which started to burn and sting, yanked hard and Hayden was sent flying into the lockers. Liam burst in minutes after the sound echoed through the halls and Hayden suddenly became as tame as a kitten.  
“She attacked me!” Hayden whimpered when Scott followed Liam into the room.  
“She’s burn on her arm! Why would you attack her?” Liam asked and you shook your head.  
“Oh please, that’s nothing it’ll heal in a few minutes and as for attacking her, I defended myself, ask Malia and Kira.” you jerked your thumb to the door and when Scott opened it he found Kira trying to keep Malia from bursting into the room and joining the ‘fight’. “See those two know better than to try and fight me, or get involved when i’m defending myself. I’m more than capable.”

You smiled at Hayden who growled, deciding to leave the pack to sort themselves out your rushed out to the field, apologising for being late and managing to charm your way out of running laps.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader Has A Car Accident, Allison Feels

With your limbs screaming in protest as you propelled yourself forward you continued to run, breath sharp and ragged and you tried to get through the last of the woods to the main road that you’d heard people driving on.  
You needed to run, where you were going you didn’t know, you couldn’t remember anything more than waking up with two legs not four and that the moon was pulling you forwards. You remembered a black wolf with red eyes, the comfort the red eyed wolf gave you when you realised you wouldn’t be able to find your pack.

Your mind wandered to finding somewhere safe to sleep, if maybe the red eyed wolf would find you, if you could tell it how you wanted to find you pack and no longer be afraid. It always made you feel better talking to it, you didn’t notice you’d run out into the road or the light blue 4x4 that hurtled into you.  
“Oh crap hey… hey are you ok?” A nervous voice asked.  
“Of course she isn’t Stiles you just hit her.” Another voice said as you blacked out.

****************************************************************

You frowned when you saw you were stood in the woods again, quick inspection told you that you were fine and unhurt. When you turned to inspect your surroundings you saw a girl with blond hair watching you with a smile, her eyes flickered yellow before she hurried off.  
“Hey wait… wait!” You yelled running after her, hoping for answers.  
She stopped but never let you catch her, always jogging ahead when you got close enough to her. She stopped in a clearing and vanished into the woods, before you could follow her a throat cleared behind you.

“(Y/N)?” The voice said.  
You turned to find a dark haired girl, arrow placed carefully in her bow as she raised it ready to get rid of you if you said the wring thing.  
“Yes, can I help you and what is going on?” You muttered.  
“The Hale wolves have heard your cries little wolf; you shall take my place among Scott McCall’s pack.” She said.  
“Ok that’s good and all and I know who the Hales are but other than that I’m lost.” You said with a quick snap.

“You are afraid you are weak; you want to be strong so that when you find people you love you can protect them.” She said softly this time as she lowered her bow.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” You say quickly pointing at her as you turned on your heels.  
“You must wake up now… tell them I miss them.” She whispered quietly causing you to turn around.  
“I don’t know who you are and I am not doing anything for you.” You huff at her.  
“You protect those who cannot protect themselves.” With that she lifted her bow and let it loose.

***********************************************************************************

Stiles’ head snapped up as a scream tore through the hospital floor and several medics ran into the room you’d been in. Scott, Liam and Malia jogged up to Stiles and Lydia who looked awful as they waited for news on you.  
“What happened?” Scott asked quickly.  
“She ran into the road from the woods, I have no idea what happened.” Stiles admitted as Lydia rubbed his back.  
Mellissa walked out of your hospital room looking pale as she avoided looking directly at Stiles, Scott or Lydia. With a mutter she beckoned them to your room where you were strapped down and sedated.

 

“For a few days she won’t remember what’s really happened, the accidents scrambled her a bit but you’re going to want to hear what she has to say to you three.” Melissa whispered as your eyes followed her.  
Scott approached your wearily as Stiles and Lydia stepped forwards but didn’t unlink their arms as they waited for you to speak.  
“You’re Scott… I must take her place in your pack… I have to protect those… who…” you frowned not sure what you needed to say but the dark haired girl’s words still rung through our head. “She misses you.” You whispered.  
“Did she just…?” Stiles trailed off and glanced at Scott who nodded.

“I have to protect…” You said again as the painkillers rolled your senses leaving you unable to think straight.  
“Allison sent her, can’t you feel her?” Lydia asked everyone as she closed the gap between you and gently took your hand.  
“She misses you.” you repeated to Lydia who nodded.  
“I miss her to, do you remember your name or did she say anything else?” Lydia asked.  
“She called me (Y/N).” You mumbled as you frowned at the way your hands connected with hers. “When will I be going back to the woods?”

“Scott…” Stiles muttered to his friends who glanced away from you as his friend crouched in front of your bed. “She was a wolf, right (Y/N), the only person Allison trusted to keep us safe was a wolf.”  
Everyone turned to stare at you and you couldn’t help but shuffle nervously. The wild smelling girl that was stood with the little pup that didn’t talk hurried forward, she sat on the bed next to you and nuzzled into you like the wolves in your pack used to.  
“Are you going to get rid of her?” The girl asked as she moved so you could lay on her as if you were in the pack’s den.  
“No we’re going to help her, Allison sent her to us and we’re not going to just send her away because she used to be a wolf.” The boy who smelled like the red eyed wolf said.  
“I’ll get home and see if I can find anything, maybe the Hales know something.” The Stiles boy said.

“I’ll stay here with her and Malia.” The redhead said as she squeezed your paw thing having not let go of it since you let her take it.


	30. Chapter 30

“(Y/N)?” Scott called out quietly. “Hey, your Mom let me in.” Scott whispered when he found you somewhere under a pile of blankets.  
He gently unwrapped the blankets until he found you, hot and so out of it he wasn’t sure if you were even awake. He slid an arm under your neck and slowly moved his other hand over your abdomen, concentrating as he absorbed your pain and you became aware of him snuggled into your bed with you.

“Do you feel better?” Scott asked as he kissed you softly.  
“Yes, thank you.” You hummed grateful and kissed him again.  
After a few minutes of gentle kissing Scott growled and rolled you over, your hands running through Scott’s hair as he bit your lip. You moaned and Scott snapped, his hands were everywhere all at once and it was all you could do but hold in the loud moans that threatened to slip out.

“Can we... I need you.” Scott mumbled as he flipped you onto your back. On hand holding your hips as he ground against you.  
He pulled away and stuck his tongue out as he dug through his pockets, grinning when he found a condom and held it up. Before you could answer he began nibbling at your neck, breathing heavily at the thought of having you writhing underneath him.  
“Scott… Yes.” You said when he hesitated. As soon as you spoke he was tearing both your clothes off, hungrily kissing and nipping at any bare skin he could get at, stopping only to roll the condom on.

Scott had never been this carless, normally taking his time to focus on every inch of you, slowly kissing and whispering to you until you were a mess in his hands. He buried himself inside you and you rolled up against him, arching off the bed as you let out a deep moan.  
“You smell so good.” Scott groaned as he ran his nose up your neck.  
You would have answered if his rapped pounding hadn’t had your eyes rolling and your words catching in your throat. Your hands dug into his shoulders as he lifted you off the bed and tried to burry himself even further inside you the feeling leaving you unable to think as he continued his rapid pace.

You both came hard, loudly crying out as Scott pumped into you until he couldn’t hold himself up any more. He grinned and kissed your neck as you lay on his chest.  
“We made a mess.” You said when you glanced around for your clothes.  
“I’m planning on making more mess than that.” He grinned and kissed the top of your head when you whimpered wantonly at the thought of this new side to Scott being a regular thing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dom!Reader, Sub!Scott, Alpha!Scott, Werewolf!Reader, smut, sex

Scott sighed as he heard the snapping of metal and you hurtled into him. Even Liam hadn’t been this hard to handle on his first full moon, you were normaly calm and level headed, a deadly combination of naturally beautiful and cunning.  
However now your main focus was escaping from the McCall’s basement and tearing your Alpha apart, he flashed his eyes and you responded in the submissive amber but you didn’t stop you attack on Scott who was seriously rethinking sending everyone home for the night.

“(Y/N) you need to focus, remember the mantra?” Instead of responding to him you shoved him out of the kitchen and into the living room, pinning your Alpha to the floor as he struggled to keep you contained.  
Instinctively he put a hand onto your hip and he swore he saw some flicker of something in your eyes so he began caressing your hips and the soft skin on your lower back until you were slumped on his chest grumbling happily.

Relived that he’d finally calmed you he was faced with a new problem. While he was enjoying having you grind on his crotch he knew his mother could be home any minute and he wasn’t really sure how he’d convince her that rough wolfed out sex was the only way to keep you calm.  
“(Y/N) … I’m going to carry you upstairs.” Scott said carefully. When you hummed in response he carefully picked you up and jogged up the stairs, setting you down just as Mellissa hurried through the front door.  
“Hey Scott… I’m sorry I couldn’t help you and (Y/N), how’s she doing?” Mellissa asked as she hurried to her room.  
“Um… she’s good I guess.” Scott explained awkwardly.

“Well did you just do what you did with Liam or is she finding it a little harder.” Mellissa asked quickly.  
“No um very different from when I helped Liam and most definitely harder.” He glanced at the door of his bedroom where you were stood. “I should go back before she loses it again.”  
“Ok well I have a shift in three hours.” Mellissa sighed. “So try and keep it down if you can.”  
“Sure, night Mom.” Scott muttered.

He hurried back into his room and was suddenly flung across it, making a small oomph noise as he hit the mattress and only just had enough time to respond to the kiss you pressed to his lips.  
“Clothes gone now.” You grunted as your eyes flickered yellow and you began stripping down.  
He rummaged through his drawers to find a condom and did what you asked, grinning when you began rubbing your thighs together in anticipation. When he began to push you into the bed, kissing you as he lowered you, you objected and flipped the both of you so you were sat on his pelvis.

“What’re you doing?” Scott asked as you used the chains that had been holding you to tie his hands to his head board.  
“Making sure you stay right there.” You hummed as you began kissing down Scott’s neck.  
Scott accidently let a frustrated growl out as he tried to tug his arms free only for you to bite him sharply. You began to trail the contours of his toned stomach as you explored his body, licking and sucking, making him even more frustrated.  
“When I get out of these I’m going to have you on all fours begging your Alpha to forgive you for being such a bad girl.” Scott growled out.

He could feel you practically vibrate at his words and a loose giggle was pressed against his skin, if it had just been you two in the house he would have howled in frustration and broken the chains but instead he was stuck with you toying with him until you decided you’d had enough.  
He let out another frustrated grunt when your tongue flicked over his nipple and you shivered excitedly. Then it clicked, it wasn’t him that had you hot and bothered, it was the thought of have your Alpha tied up and groaning underneath you that had you squirming.

Without warning you sank down onto Scott, rolling your hips so his thick length would fit all the way and for a minute you had to stop moving so you could clear you head. You put your hands on his shoulders as you rode him, both of you breathing heavily as your hips moved, every time you slowed Scott would move to match the rhythm you’d been at.  
You let your hands run down your body to your clit and Scott couldn’t help but moan as he watched you touch yourself, not even slowing you pace. You began to slow as a burning sensation started between your hips and you rolled your hips, lowering yourself so you could kiss Scott as you came, clenching around him.

You whimpered when he continued to move his hips and soon he twitched inside of you straining against his restraints as he came. You flopped against Scott’s chest and began to fall asleep when he cleared his throat.  
“You forgetting something?” He asked with a chuckle.  
“Sorry.” You whispered as you undid the restraints and found his hands tugging you into him as he got comfy.  
“It’s ok, we can go again if you need to.” Scott offered although you were slowly falling asleep in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kira And Scott Are In Their 30s/40s (I tried to figure out the ages but I got confused :D)
> 
> This Is Kinda A Teen Wolf Next Generation, Kira Never Left/ Allison And Issac Lahey Live In Paris And The Hales Live Just Outside Of Beacon Hills. I May Do A Few More Parts To This
> 
> Reader’s Full Name: Sakura Allison Demi McCall 
> 
> Nicknames: Foxie (Stiles), Sweetie(Mum/Kira) Rara (Issac-Readers Brother)
> 
>  
> 
> Reader’s Brother’s Full Name: Isaac Stiles Derek McCall
> 
> Nicknames: Mini McCall(Stiles and Liam), Tails (Alli Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski)

It had been years since Scott had been bitten by Peter, he’d almost forgotten how bad the full moon could be until his son first went through his full moon. He’d gotten through it pretty well but Deaton seemed to think that he was more Kitsune than Werewolf.  
You however had screamed, raged and almost bit Malia on several occasions. It quickly became clear that your wolf half had overpowered your Kitsune instincts as you finally made it to the sunrise, a whimpering mess in your parent’s arms.  
“Isaac.” Scott muttered to his oldest child.

“You want me to keep an eye on her don’t you?” Isaac asked. His father nodded gratefully and handed him the keys to the car.  
“If she wants to come home drop her at the station or take her to Lydia.” Scott smiled when your brother nodded and shouldered his bag as you hurried into the kitchen searching for all the things you’d need for school.  
“Dad have you seen my books?” You asked as you span around, convinced you’d just seen them.

“In your bag which is by the fridge so you don’t forget lunch.” Scott chuckled when you found everything you needed and held out a piece of toast and an apple.  
“I’m sorry for breaking the basement.” You muttered as he hugged you goodbye.  
“That’s what it’s for, Malia used to have to get chained up to.” Your father tried his best to comfort you and you nodded feeling glad that at least there was someone you could talk to.  
“Ok um… Gym bag!” You squeaked and thundered upstairs.

“You ok sweetie?” You Mum called out as you hurtled past her into your room. “You looking for this?” You bag dangled from her fingers.  
“Thanks… Isaac’s gonna be so mad if I make him late again!” You sighed as she hugged you and headed downstairs with you.  
“Well at least Lydia’s your tutor so she’ll mark you in even if your late.” Kira muttered making Scott chuckle. “Hurry and have a good day!” She called after you.

***************************************************************************** 

“Hey Isaac how’s your dad doing after last night?” Liam asked as he began bossing the other gym students around.  
“Sakura didn’t do too well.” Isaac muttered as he glanced over at you playing soccer with the team.  
“Hayden said she’ll go easy on her class today.” Liam muttered as he handed Isaac his Lacrosse stick and told the team to get ready to start.  
Your class headed away from the fields and towards the woods, your best friend Alli Stilinski hung back but you had a burning energy that forced you to the front of the pack. You didn’t realise how fast you were going when you lapped everyone and tried to slow down only to feel your eyes burn on and off like they had last night.

Panic set in as you repeated the Hale mantra over and over but it didn’t work your heart beat just quickened the longer you were running. You could hear and smell everything and your head began to spin.  
“Sakura slow down!” Your brother’s voice called out. Tears dripped down your cheeks as you found your body was no longer under your control.  
“Isaac I can’t… can’t stop!” you gasped through wheezed breaths.

“It’s ok Rara just try and slow a little.” Suddenly he was in front of you, matching your speed as he lent forwards slightly and grabbed you around the waist, swinging you and using your counterweight to slow you both down.  
He held you up as your legs wobbled and gave up. it didn’t take long for Liam and Hayden to be in sight although they kept a distance in case they needed to divert their students.  
“I got you Rara you can breathe now.” Isaac whispered to you. “Dad’s got the day off do you want to go home?”

You nodded and let your brother lift you onto his back. You saw Claudia and Alli telling their mother what they no doubt that was going on, the Banshee waved her daughters off and beckoned Isaac over to her.  
“I’ll take her home, Scott’s home right so you don’t need to miss anymore school.” Lydia smiled when you agreed and let her half carry you to her car and the pair of you headed home.


	33. Chapter 33

“Woah, where do you think you’re going?” Allison asked as she slid in front of you, pushing the front door shut and effectively blocking you and Scott from leaving the house.  
“Allison if Dad finds out Scott’s been here all this time he’ll kill me!” You hissed and tried to tug on your sister’s arm. Scott went to speak but stopped when you and Allison fixed him with a look that told him to stay silent.

“Which is why you’re going to help me.” You twin smiled and crossed her arms. “Or I’ll tell dad your sleeping with Scott.”  
“We are not sleeping together.” You gasped “And Dad knows that so he won’t believe you.” Scott was now looking between the two of you with a mix of absolute confusion and a hint of awkwardness.  
“Yeah, cause Dad’s going to believe that.” She revealed a silver packet, Scott eyes widened and he coughed, turning away when he realised that she was holding out a condom.

“Fine what do you want me to do?” You asked with a frown.  
“Cover for me, I’m sneaking out after curfew.” Allison smiled when you nodded and wished you both a goodnight before skipping off to distract your parents so you could see Scott off without getting caught.  
“Your sister scares me a little.” Scott admitted in a half whisper, making you giggle as he bent down to gently kiss you goodbye.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Alpha/Beta Kink, Dom!Scott , Sub!Reader, Swearing, Pet names, Jealous Scott, Scott dirty talks, Alpha!Scott

Scott had suggested you go to the gym during your free period to let of steam, instead of watching the team practise Lacrosse like you’d planned with Malia. Which was how you ended up alone with Theo Raeken, enjoying the fact that he was utterly frustrated by the fact that you weren’t fazed as he walked around shirtless.  
You continued to flirt with him teasingly until he crossed the room and Malia was stood in the doorway, the way Theo smirked at you told you he knew she was there. She glared at you until you got up and followed her, clearly irritated with you for hanging around with someone Stiles assumed was the enemy.

“Scott’s going to be so mad.” Malia finally huffed.  
“Why?” You asked curiously as you linked your arm with hers causing her to relax.  
“Because you’re his favourite Beta and everyone knows that including Theo.” Malia paused when you shrugged. “You don’t think Theo would use you and him hooking up to get at Scott or make him really mad?”

“You’re hooking up with Theo?” Liam asked from behind you. You span around ready to yell at the newest pack member for being so loud but you saw Scott and Stiles at their lockers watching you carefully.  
“Oh thanks Liam and no I’m not.” You snapped even though the reason you were angry was the sinking feeling that you’d liked the attention Theo was offering.  
It’s not that you didn’t love the McCall pack and you wouldn’t leave them but Theo noticed you existed whereas Scott simply noticed you when you’d done something wrong.

*****************************************************

It took Scott three days to select a course of action, his plan being including you in things that he and Stiles did when they weren’t worrying about the pack and he’d actually invited you to the next Lacrosse match rather than expecting you to turn up.  
However, his plan went out the window when Theo asked you to a party at the weekend. He tried to get you to say no by asking Lydia and Malia to convince you to hang out with them and once that backfired he simply decided on calling you a few minutes before and saying it was an emergency.

“Hey Scott you said there was an emergency?” You asked as you jogged into the McCall house to see Scott sat at the kitchen table looking like he was deep in thought.  
“Yeah there is.” His voice was low and when he looked at you his eyes were burning red, leaving you unable to look away from him.  
He crossed the room and backed you against the nearest wall, his mouth claiming yours as one of his knees pushed your legs apart. Scott’s touch made your skin fizzle as his hands found their way way down to the zipper on your skirt, letting it pool around your feet as he picked you up in his arms without breaking the rough kiss and kicked one of the breakfast bar seats out from under the table.

“You’ve forgotten who the Alpha is little Beta.” Scott muttered against your lips making you whimper slightly at the way he’d spoken. “Who’s your Alpha (Y/N)?”  
You tried to speak but he’d begun gently rolling your hips causing you to grin against his crotch and you let loose another whimper. Suddenly you were set on the table and you lost all contact with Scott who was waiting for you to answer.  
“You’re the Alpha.” You mumbled.

“But that’s not what I asked.” Scott was irritated now, the scent of arousal was rolling off you and he could hear Theo’s truck still running outside. “Who’s your Alpha (Y/N)?” He repeated.  
“You’re my Alpha.” You mumbled. As soon as you spoke he returned you to his lap, this time applying more pressure as he moved you.  
“And is my Beta going to stay here and fuck her Alpha or is she going to make him angry and leave for another Alpha?” Scott growled.  
“Can I stay here please?” You practically begged as his thumb found its way under the lining of your panties and began teasing your folds until you bucked your hips and forced his touch against your clit.

“Will you be my good little Beta if I let you stay?” Scott knew his words were driving you crazy and he let you push his hand to cup your core as you tried to remember how to speak.  
“Yes Scott.” You hummed while he bit his way down your neck and tugged the straps of your vest top down. “I mean Alpha.” You corrected yourself when he started to pull away.  
Scott smiled and tugged his t-shirt over his head and threw it over by the stairs, letting your curious hands learn the contours of his chest as he worked on his jeans. You couldn’t help the pleased growl that left your lips when he lifted you only to lower you down onto his lap, you groaned and rolled your hips making your eyes roll a little at hot feeling of his member that was now only separated from you by two thin pieces of fabric.

With a firm grip on your hips, Scott’s torture continued as his mouth sought out your breasts through the fabric of your top. He could feel he’d begun pushing you to far, the emotions he was picking up from you was how he imagined an elastic band pulled to far would feel.  
“Please Scott.” You whimpered and he almost gave in before remembering that he was trying to prove that he was a better Alpha than Theo. “Please Alpha.” You whimpered again, this time Scott kissed you softly and stood with you in his arms.  
He set you down with your back to him, bending you over the kitchen counter as he slid your panties down and did the same with his boxers. You groaned and pushed your core against his hand as he slid a finger inside you and pumped it slowly before pulling his hand away and licking it clean.

“Such a good Beta, so wet for her Alpha.” Scott hummed happily placing a loving kiss on your shoulder among several rougher kisses.  
“Please Alpha I’ll be such a good Beta.” You begged as he began teasing your dropping folds with his tip.  
“Yeah and what will my good Beta do?” Scott hummed as he kissed your neck.  
“I… I’ll come to you when I’m in heat.” You offered lamely.  
“You already do that (Y/N).” Scott chuckled recalling you bursting into the boy’s locker rooms and almost mounting him. “Tell me why you were talking to Theo.”

“Because he noticed me even when I wasn’t doing anything wrong… you don’t.” You felt Scott’s breath hitch and he began to breathe a little heavier. He gripped your hair in one hand and used the other to line himself with your entrance as he pushed into you.  
“Little Beta I notice you all the time, I panic when I can’t find your heart beat, I make Malia follow you home when I can’t, sometimes I jerk off at the thought of you saying my name or calling me Alpha.” His words were a muddle in your head as his pace was quick and he pounded into you.

His hand abandoned your hair as he used it to lift you slightly and a deep groan left you as he found a new angle hitting all the right places with each firm thrust. It didn’t take long for the both of you to become a sweaty mess as he kept a steady pace.  
“Alpha… please can I cum?” you gasped as his hand that was holding you up began rolling your bundle of nerves until you were so close your head was spinning.  
“Not yet little Beta… just a little longer ok?” He grunted out you nodded and bit down on your lip as you tried to resist the need that was building in your abdomen.

He caught sight of you in the reflection of the kitchen appliances, you mouth open as each thrust pulled a gasp from you, your eyes rolling and when he could see them properly they were ablaze with Beta amber.  
“Please Scotty… I ache, please.” You begged causing Scott to grunt as he felt just how badly you needed to come.  
“(Y/N) … it’s fine, just come for me ok.” Scott’s words had you tumbling over the edge and he had to hold you up as you came, your walls tightening around him and drawing his own high from him.

He continued to thrust, this time slower as you both came down from your highs. As soon as he turned you in his arms he was coating you in kisses.  
“He can give you more attention but you’re my Beta.” Scott mumbled against your skin.  
“I know Alpha.” You whispered. He kissed you softly before planting a kiss on your forehead and gathering your clothes.  
“Do you want to stay here with me tonight… we can have round two in the shower.” Scott offered. You nodded and jumped up as Scott went to pick you up and he carried you carefully upstairs.


	35. Chapter 35

Scott scowled when he saw you smile and wave at Mason and Liam who were both looking nervous. He knew that you helped Stiles with Malia and you made time to talk over everything that was going on with Kira and Lydia.  
You even made sure Scott was doing ok, despite his insistence that as the pack’s Alpha and your boyfriend he should be the one looking after you. He knew this was exactly the same thing that you were doing with Liam, he’d helped you research anger management methods.

His only problem with the relationship you had with Liam was the scent of lust that rolled off the young Beta. Stiles patted his hand on Scott’s chest trying to draw the Alpha’s attention off Liam who smiled nervously as you gave him a thumbs up and muttered good luck knowing the boy would hear you.  
“Um… (Y/N)!” Malia said nervously as Scott hurtled towards you, hopping up the bleachers and catching your face in his hands.

“McCall get back on the field!” Coach yelled as Scott kissed you. Your eyes were wide when he pulled away and he chuckled when you saw his eyes were flickering between their doe brown and red making you panic and pull his head down slightly by his helmet that he’d just slid on.  
“Good luck Captain.” You giggle. He grinned and winked at you before bounding down the bleachers and catching the stick that Stiles threw to him.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N).” Liam yelled as he jogged after you.  
“Hey Puppy what’s up?” You ask light heartedly.  
“Oh um, I have class in the same part of the school as you so I figured I’d walk with you.” Liam’s cheeks flushed a little but he tried to remain calm at the prospect of spending the three-minute walk across the school ground with you.

“Well I have a free period so I’m heading to the library, I can drop you off.” You joked making the boy flush.  
“Yeah um ok.” He muttered.  
Liam waved as you left him at the door of his class and you headed to the library knowing Scott would be waiting for you. The werewolf practically tackled you as soon as he picked up on how close your heart beat was.

“Scott what’re you doing?” You squeaked when the librarian scowled at his sudden movements. He rubbed his hands up your arms and nuzzled your neck while Stiles and Lydia stared at him with their mouths hung open.  
“Scenting.” He grumbled with a flash of red eyes. He began kissing your cheeks and the tip of your nose before letting you take his hand and lead him over to the table the others were sat at.  
“Scenting as in covering me in your scent or is there something else to it?” You asked Scott curiously as you let Lydia tug your notebooks from your bag.

“His scent was on you and mine wasn’t strong so I made sure you smelled like me.” Scott explained as if it were completely normal to roll yourself against people.  
“Ah the old Werewolf PDA, always awkward and always hard to explain.” Stiles muttered.  
“You did this wrong.” Lydia muttered.  
“Are you just ignoring the conversation or are you kind of sharing (Y/N)’s embarrassment?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Hey the last time Liam hugged her Scott dragged her into my bathroom and made out with her, I’m not getting growled at again.” Lydia’s answer had Stiles grinning at Scott who sighed and shook his head.  
“I said sorry and I couldn’t help myself, (Y/N)’s mine and I need to protect her.” As soon as he said it he blushed and turned his attention to his books.  
The four of you got through a large portion of work by the time the bell rang and a few minutes later Kira, Malia and Liam joined the group. Scott’s eyes followed Liam as he sat opposite you so Lydia could help him with his work while Malia hugged you and rubbed her head against yours before sitting next to Stiles.

“See we can’t help it!” Scott spluttered waving a hand between you and Malia who was frowning.  
“What she needed more of my scent?” Malia look thoroughly confused but Stiles muttered something to her and she nodded as if she understood.  
“I don’t mind smelling like you.” You hummed making Scott smile widely. “Unless you just played Lacrosse.”  
“I promise I’ll only scent mark you when I’m not gross and sweaty.” Scott muttered as he kissed you.  
“How come I don’t…” Liam stopped talking when the entire table glared at him and you smiled at him apologetically.


	36. Chapter 36

Scott froze with his hand raised, ready to knock on the door, you’d told him your Dad was away for the weekend so seeing him pull up on the drive was a somewhat terrifying ordeal. Unsure as to whether he should hurry home or explain to your Dad why it was he was on his doorstep Scott became immobile, his breath quickened and it took all the self-control he had not to run at full speed back down the road.

“Can I help you?” Chris asked as he slammed the car door. Scott shook his head vigorously and looked down at his feet.  
“No sir.” He mumbled. Chris chuckled as he slowly walked towards the house, out of his two daughters he would have thought he’d catch Allison and her current boyfriend, not you. you were quieter and followed his rules, mostly because you saw how much his punishments irritated Allison.  
“You’re Scott McCall right, my daughters invited me to one of your games, you were very impressive.” Chris watched the boy carefully as he avoided looking at him and tensed.

“T… Thank you sir.” He stuttered as Chris slapped a hand onto his shoulder.  
“You here for Alli or (Y/N)?” Chris asked with a threatening tone to his voice, he knew he’d get a straight answer from the way Scott swallowed loudly.  
“(Y/N) … she’s helping me catch up on our biology class.” This time Scott actually looked at Chris, who nodded.  
“Well it’s clear that you like my daughter but if you hurt her…” He smiled when Scott began to tilt away from Chris in an attempt to put space between them. “I sell weapons and have a lot of guns.”

You yanked open the door and frowned when Scott gave you a terrified, wide eyed look, your father on the other hand smiled and stepped into the house. You beckoned Scott, who looked like he was going to pass out, into the hall and looked to your Dad who had retrieved a briefcase from his office.  
“Behave yourselves or I’ll come home and deal with both of you.” Chris snapped. He jerked a finger in Scott’s direction and the poor boy almost jumped.  
“Yes sir.” Scott said quickly as Chris shut the front door and left the two of you alone. “We should study.” Scott gasped nervously. You smiled and took his hand leading him towards the stairs

“Sure my books are in my room we ca….” You frowned when Scott stopped suddenly and glanced towards your dining room.  
“We should study down here…. Your dad has guns.” He whispered to you. You followed his gaze upwards to the security camera that was located at the back of the hall.  
“Ok…. I’ll be right back.” You said slowly, a wide grin on your face despite the frightened way Scott was looking at you.


	37. Chapter 37

“Dude, Dude, (Y/N) is like right behind you.” Stiles hissed as Scott went through his locker. Scott turned as you walked pass the pair, arm in arm with Lydia, deep in discussion.  
“She’ll never notice me.” Scott muttered bitterly as he shouldered his bag and followed Stiles to the locker rooms.  
“We can’t give up, Lydia looked at me yesterday.” Stiles chirped excitedly. Scott chuckled and set his bag on the metal bench and pulled out his lacrosse kit.

“I dunno Stiles, maybe I should just give up on ever getting with (Y/N).” Scott mumbled.  
“Hey you’ll feel better after the match.” Stiles retorted.

********************************************************************

“Go Beacon Hills!” You and Lydia shouted as Scott scored again. Jackson glared at the two of you but you were both to wrapped up in cheering to notice.  
Scott glanced aver at you before having to duck to avoid an oncoming attack from the opposite team, managing to swing his stick and get the ball into the back of the net just before the game finished.  
“They won!” Lydia shrieked and hugged you before jumping down to the field to find Jackson.

You smiled and motioned to Lydia that you’d be waiting round the front of the school for her. You were mulling over the match while wondering and didn’t notice Scott, waiting to be picked up, until you’d crashed into him and he’d caught you round the waist.  
“Oh wow, I’m so sorry… Scott right, you just won the lacrosse match.” You asked quietly.  
“Um yeah that’s me.” Scott chuckled nervously.

“Well you were awesome, I mean you did better than Jackson which is super impressive.” You said. You smiled and waved goodbye as Jackson and Lydia. “It was nice talking to you.” You called as he continued to look stunned.  
“Bye.” He mumbled with a light wave of his hand.


	38. Chapter 38

“I like him.” You muttered to Lydia as you lent against your locker watching Scott and Stiles talk to each other franticly.  
“Then go get him you’re cute enough.” Lydia said with a playful pout.  
“Yeah but look at him he is super dorky… why do I like him?” You sighed curiously as he grinned at Stiles and walked away.  
“Because and I’m quoting you here, he has the cutest little grin ever and is amazing at lacrosse.” Lydia said as she linked arms with you and walked to your next class.  
“Plus he is super nice.” You said to her. She giggled and shook her head as you smiled happily at her.

************************************************************************

Lydia led the group over to a table at the back of the cafeteria where Scott and Stiles were sat, deep in discussion as usual, both boys looking up at you with wide eyes. Scott hurried to grab his bag and empty the seat next to him as you reluctantly took a seat next to him, matching his awkward smile as you both started eating.  
Every now and then you’d catch each other staring, leading to even more awkward stutters. Eventually you’d become so embarrassed you were grateful for Jackson’s rude interruption as he came to find Lydia.

“I’ll see you later.” You said quickly,  
“Yeah… um by (Y/N).” Scott replied quickly. You couldn’t help but smile at the wide grin that formed on Scott’s face, Lydia chuckled as you hurried after her, despite her assistance to get some ‘alone time’ with Scott.

*********************************************************************************************

The bell above the vet’s door dinged as you tried to push inside while wrestling with the box that now concealed your very grumpy puppy. Just as it flew from your hand someone grabbed it, muttering soothingly to the animal, as the turned to you.  
“Scott!” You gasped. “Hi… again… I saw you at school.” You mentally scolded yourself as you followed him over to the front counter.  
“Yeah, so what’s up with him?” Scott asked as he set the crate down and looked at the agitated pup.

“I have no idea he’s been off for like a week and now he isn’t eating anything.” You explain quickly. He nodded and lugged the box into his arms, vanishing into the back for a moment, before returning.  
“Deaton’s going to examine him now… hey he’ll be ok.” Scott muttered, quickly ushering you round the counter where he wrapped you in a warm and tight hug, “He probably ate something.” Scott muttered softly  
“Sorry I’m over reacting.” You said quickly.

“It’s cool I had a goldfish once and I put it in the wrong water and its scales went funny, I was seven and had convinced my mom and Stiles’ dad that we could take care of a goldfish.” He chuckled and slowly let you go.  
“Oh… and you’re working in a vets now, good to know, I’ll avoid bringing my goldfish.” You hummed thoughtfully.  
Eventually Deaton came out to ask if your puppy could stay overnight, to which you agreed, as Scott helped clean up and once he was done he offered to walk you home.

“Um, we don’t have school tomorrow and we’re closing soon but… if you give me your number I could tell you how he’s doing.” Scott sighed with a deep blush setting across his cheeks bones.  
“Um, sure.” You say quickly as he walked you to your front door. He smiled to himself as you fished your phone from your bag and put your number in it while he did the same with yours. “Night Scott thanks for walking me home.”

He waved you off and waited at the bottom of the drive until he was sure you’d locked the door, before heading home himself, dialling Stiles’ number as he walked.  
“Hey buddy you want me to pick you up?” Stiles asked sleepily.  
“No it’s cool (Y/N) came into the vets and I walked her home… and she gave me her number, purely so I could tell her how her puppy’s doing.” Scott’s voice cracked when he realised what he was saying.  
“Ok, how the hell did you do that… we need to like… freaky werewolf powers that’s what it is.” Stiles hissed out, suddenly alert.  
“For the last time Stiles, I’m not going to turn into a werewolf, now help me think of a way to text (Y/N).” Scott sighed at his friend as he turned onto his street.


	39. Chapter 39

“I can’t do it Stiles.” Scott muttered as he glanced over at you. He’d begun texting you about your puppy which was now the only thing the two of you talked about, neither of you knowing what to do after you’d exhausted the subject you’d both simply taken to awkwardly glancing at each other.  
“It’s just talking.” Stiles hummed.  
“Ok well why don’t you go talk to Lydia.” Scott snapped before walking away. Stiles caught up with him and began stuttering out reasons as to why he couldn’t talk to Lydia.

“I’ll see you after class.” Stiles grumbled as they stopped outside Scott’s class. The boys nodded and Scott hurried to grab a seat in the class which was filling fast, once he sat down he began rummaging though is bag, not seeing you hovering between the isle of desks looking for someone you knew.  
“Um… hey… Scott?” You said quietly. He jumped up, smacking his head on the table, when he hurried to straighten up and look at you with wide eyes. “Can I sit next to you?” You almost whispered as your cheeks flushed.

Scott he shook himself slightly and opened his mouth only for a squeaking cough to add to the awkward air around you both.  
“You really can.” Scott mumbled. “I mean you should… can…. Sit.” He stopped looking like he was about to pass out when you giggled and took a seat next to him, thanking him when he helped you shrug of your backpack.  
“Thanks.” You said simply as smiled and turned to face the board at the front of the class.

*****************************************************************************

Stiles was stood by his locker, mouth hung open unattractively, as he watched you and Scott walk towards your lockers both laughing and chatting happily.  
“How. what… how.” Stiles spluttered as you waved goodbye to Scott and even gave him a quick, awkward, hug.  
“We sat together in class and talked and stuff.” Scott said happily as he glanced up the corridor to where you and Lydia were chatting.  
“See werewolf, get bit by a wolf and you score a girl.” Stiles said as if he’d just solved a huge mystery.  
“Will you shut up about the biting thing, we need to get ready for practise.” Scott grumbled as they headed to the locker rooms.

*****************************************************************

You sighed as Lydia continued to ramble on about Jackson, you felt sorry for the people who had sat near you, after a while Coach called Scott’s name and you perked up. He looked nervous as he came head to head with Jackson but it quickly became clear that he had no need to be nervous at all.  
“Oh my god did you see that shot?” Lydia squealed.  
“It was better than Jackson’s isn’t that bad?” You asked her quietly.

“Nope if Scott carries the team I’m fine with it, that way Jackson will get seen too.” She hummed happily.  
Practise finished and Scott hurried over to Stiles who began waving his arms around franticly. He stopped his best friend’s ramblings when you and Lydia reached the bottom of the bleachers, giving you his biggest dopey smile as he pulled off his helmet.  
“You watched the practise.” Scott gasped.

“Yeah you were impressive.” Both of you jumped when Stiles and Lydia simultaneously snorted.  
“More like amazing.” They both yelled over the crowd of people who’d been watching.  
“Ok, you were amazing, you should be captain.” You couldn’t help yourself, Lydia glared at you but said nothing more as you and Scott continued to chat away.  
“Do you… want to… um…” Scott mumbled, suddenly shy due to the adoring way you were looking up at him. “Go on a date with me please.” Scott didn’t wait for an answer, he was suddenly off and heading towards the changing rooms.

“He’s been having a rough time… um bad time of the month, furry problems.” Stiles mumbled quickly leaving both you and Lydia to stare after him with raised eyebrows.  
“Furry problem?” Lydia questioned quickly.  
“Um, he works at Deaton’s vet clinic… maybe they have a really big dog in or something.” You offered as Lydia turned to you and frowned.  
“That kid is weird, but you my cutie of a bestie have your first date… I’m so proud of you.” Lydia hummed happily as she jumped up and down.

**************************************************************************

Scott mouth dropped open when you met him at the clinic on Saturday in a short summer dress with curled hair and ballet flats.  
“I know you asked if I wanted to see the animals and walk the dogs but Lydia insisted.” You mumbled as you wave your hands down your body to prove your point.  
“It’s fine, I have a jacket you can borrow if you like.” Scott vanished through the back and came back with his lacrosse hoodie which was so big it almost hung around your knees.  
Deaton handed him a lead and asked you how your puppy was doing, Scott simply rolled his eyes and led you out of the clinic and to a short walk he normally took.

“I’m sorry I didn’t have time for a better date… I’m working all weekend.” He muttered sincerely.  
“Scott this is fine and super fun, plus I love the woods.” Your reply has the boy grinning happily and he hesitantly linked his hand with yours before shyly ducking his head and pressing a sweetly innocent kiss to your lips.


	40. Chapter 40

“Come on (Y/N) drink it.” Malia yelled over the music, bringing the shot in her hand to your lips. You had told her it was a bad idea to vanish without telling Scott where you were.   
You’d moved into a small starter home together and he panics whenever he can’t find you but every time you tried to ring him Malia would slap your hand telling you to let go.  
“Fine but when I have to tell Scott where I was I’m blaming you.” You muttered. Accepting the drink, she was offering you and downing it.

“There you go girl.” She said with a grin and dragged you onto the dance floor.

*****************************************************************************

You flinched when the front door creaked, followed by the floor boards. You tried to get to the kitchen for a glass of water but your heels decided to tumble from your feet, causing you to almost fall flat on your face, as the copious amounts of alcohol you’d consumed sent a wave of dizziness through your head.  
“Where were you?” Scott asked when you finally made it to the kitchen. You stopped and looked up at him, sat alone in the kitchen, staring at the kitchen counter.  
“I was with Malia.” You muttered unsure if moving or talking was the best idea in your current state.

“All night... you didn’t think to call, tell me you were ok or who you were with so I would stay up all night worrying?” Scott’s voice broke and you couldn’t help feel guilty.  
“I’m sorry Scott.” You whispered. He sighed and look at you, swallowing and shifting in his seat when he saw the tiny dress you were wearing.  
“It’s fine… just, we live alone it’s just us two and then I’ve got the pack and Stiles is always doing something stupid plus Lydia accidently wondering off whenever someone dies…” His chest began to heave and you stumbled forward, despite your body’s protests, making him smile when you all but fell into his arms.

“Don’t worry about me and the house is ok.” You said with a bright smile. He smiled back and cupped your face in his hand while wrapping the other arm around your waist.  
“I’m supposed to worry about you.” He mumbled as he coated your neck and jawline with kisses.  
“Well then let me worry about you to.” You said as you pulled away from him. He raised a questioning eyebrow until you rolled your hips against his crotch making him grunt.  
“Yeah you should worry about that babe.” He flashed you a cheeky grin and picked you up, leading you to the bedroom at the back of the house.


	41. Chapter 41

Your eyes snapped open as something thudded to the floor and you shot up in bed to find Scott frozen in place.  
“Dude.” He hissed hitting someone on the shoulder. You stared at the boys wide eyed when Isaac popped up from the foot of your bed.  
“Um… were not doing anything weird.” Isaac said quickly.

“So that’s why you're crawling around on my floor while I sleep.” You raised your eyebrow at the two.  
“We were checking up on you.” Scott explained. You looked at Isaac and waited for him to say something.  
“I knocked the little trinket thing that you like off your desk and I was trying to get it.” He blushed and held it up before setting it on your desk.  
“So any reason you were in my house… in the middle of the night?” You asked, yawning as you sat up properly.

“You said your Mom was out of town and we thought you might not want to be alone.” Isaac said quickly.  
“We broke in when you didn’t answer our calls or texts we panicked.” Scott blabbered his answer quickly and at Isaac who nodded.  
“Ok well I’m going back to sleep so you guys can you know… wolf out.” You mumbled through a yawn. Before they left you felt your duvet being pulled tighter around you and your bedroom window being opened and shut with a quiet thud.


	42. Chapter 42

You could see it on Lydia’s face, the building scream causing her agony. Scott was thrown clean across the room, Malia and Liam followed their Alpha as they crashed into each other.  
“Stiles get down!” Kira yelled as she drew her blade and swung it at the advancing werewolf. Your grip on Lydia tightened as Kira was struck in the chest and knocked off her feet.  
“Everyone get behind me.” You yelled when it became clear the fight wasn’t going to end well. Malia grabbed Kira as Scott and Liam pulled a barely conscious Stiles behind you. You glanced over your shoulder at the group.

“What’s your plan?” Scott asked as he set Stiles down. Your eyes flicked to the advancing werewolf and you swallowed.  
“Cover your eyes.” You said quickly, slowly you began to let your human form shift away.  
“What why?” Malia asked.  
“Just cover your eyes.” You yelled. Your body began to glow and became so bright that not even you could keep your eyes open, you felt the huge wings sprouting for your back and then the impact of the enemy wolf colliding with you.

*******************************************************************

“Holy crap… she has wings!” Liam muttered. You opened your eyes to see the group staring at you with shocked looks on their faces.  
“(Y/N) Why didn’t you tell us?” You glanced up to see Lydia, Malia and Kira watching you a little further away from the rest of the group looking equally confused and shocked.  
“I didn’t know how you’d react.” You muttered quietly as you sat up, you flinched when something yanked on your shoulder blades.  
“Sorry, sorry… I’m stood on it.” Stiles gasped guiltily. Scott and Stiles helped you stand up while Lydia seemed to freeze.

“We don’t care if you have wings (Y/N) Your part of our family.” Lydia said with a sigh as she tried to pull you into a hug.  
“Yeah your part of the pack.” Scott said, ducking slightly when your huge wings shifted awkwardly.  
“Um guys… little problem.” You mumbled when you realised just how big your wings were. You giggled when Malia and Liam began running their fingers through them.  
“Do you know how to make them go away again?” Stiles asked.

“No.” You whispered making the group laugh.  
“Well let’s get you to Deaton’s, um… you think you can fit in Stiles’ Jeep?” Lydia asked looking worried at the thought of pushing you into the car.  
“Here fold them like this.” Stiles mumbled. He gently took hold of your wings grinning when you giggled at the odd sensation and folded them behind you.  
“Thanks guys.” You mumbled. Blushing when Kira wrapped her arms around your neck.  
“(Y/N) it’s fine we’ll help you get through this… or at least hide those.” She smiled encouragingly as the group began to talk excitedly about what sort of powers you might have.


	43. Chapter 43

“Derek you have to get Julia something, even the twins got her a gift.” Stiles grumbled as he followed the grumpy Alpha into his loft and dropped his bags on the floor.  
“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal if she’s coming to visit each summer and she’ll be back for Christmas.” Derek bit back. Stiles raised his eyebrows and grinned, you were by far Derek’s favourite in the pack, which was probably the new found source of his bitterness.  
“Is somebody grumpy cause Julia’s leaving?” Stiles teased. Derek shot Stiles a look and the boy swallowed, grinned slightly and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

“What are you getting her?” Derek asked with a sigh when he realised this would only end with one of the in tears unless he gave into the boy’s demands.  
“Cork board, printing paper and printer ink… also red string but I used it all last night so I need more.” Stiles seemed to drift off for a moment, looking back at Derek when he shook his head and frowned. “Oh she does this aspiration board thing so I was gonna give her some more stuff to make it bigger.”  
“Ok, can I just give her some money?” Derek asked quickly.

“No, she’s part of the pack and won’t be moving back again for a while... we all love her Derek.” Stiles waved his hands as if he thought that Derek was being ridiculous.  
“But if I give her a lot of money…” Derek, jerked back when Stiles frowned and scoffed while jerking an accusing finger towards him.  
“Derek… seriously, just go to a store and find her something nice.” Stiles gasped with frustration. He rolled his eyes as the Alpha groaned and left the room.

****************************************************************************************************

“Ready Julia?” Lydia asked happily. She’d blind folded you at your front door and driven you around for what must have been nearly an hour, now however you were inside a warm room, waiting for her to remove the blindfold.  
“Surprise!” Everyone yelled as the blindfold fell off your eyes. You were back on your living room with the whole pack, John, Melissa and Chris.  
“What… why are you guys all here?” You asked as Allison pulled you into a tight hug.

“Were here to see you off, we arranged it with your Mom.” Melissa explained. You glanced at you Mom who was beaming happily at you from across the room, soon you were all laughing and chatting among each other.  
There was a loud knock on the door and Stiles practically fell across the room to get to the door before you, you then heard him yelling at Derek before poking his head into the room.  
“Derek has a stupidly big present for you.” Stiles grinned when everyone followed him out to the driveway. Your mouth fell open when you saw Derek getting out of a small (Y/F/C) car with a big grin on his face.

“It’s a citigo hatchback, I made sure to get the safest car on the market plus…” He trailed off and beckoned you over to him. “Deaton put stashes of mountain ash in there and if a werewolf tries to get in without you opening the door for them… well they can’t.” He grinned down at you as you hopped in the car to inspect it.  
“Ok, our presents!” Lydia sang, dragging you out of the car and back onto the living room. Once you were sat down the twins began carrying in huge piles of parcels.  
“You guys didn’t have to do this!” You say quickly when everyone was finally seated.

“We wanted to.” Scott muttered with a grin.  
Melissa’s present was first, a giant medical box with detailed instructions hand written on each object. Next was Lydia’s presents which consisted of several expensive new outfits, books and several detailed journals to help you catch up with your new school.  
Chris and Allison resented you with several weapons and a wooden box that, when you opened it, turned out to be an extravagant artists box. The twins presented you with running shoes and work out outfits, Stiles and John gave you a self-defence kit and a ton of craft things along with a cork board.

“We didn’t want you to take us off your aspiration board so I got you a knew one so you can add to it.” Stiles muttered. You grinned and wrapped him in a big hug.  
“My turn” Isaac gifted you with several cute scarfs and hats causing Stiles to groan and roll his eyes.  
The last gift was from Scott, he apologised for it being so small compared to what everyone else you gave you. you smiled as you unwrapped the present and looked down at the black and white picture the pack had taken before one of the many huge fights, as tears began dropping down your cheeks Scott’s arm snaked around your neck.  
“Julia it’s ok, you’ll be back for the summer and I’m pretty sure you have enough stuff to start a pack of your own.” Scott laughed when you grinned at him.

“Yeah, just need a set of fangs… were going to miss you.” Stiles chuckled. Allison and Lydia joined the hug and soon you had the whole pack hugging you. A clicking sound told you your mother had snapped a picture of the moment.  
“Well miss you Julia.” Allison muttered once the night was late and everyone had decided to go home.  
“You have some very lovely friends.” Your mother said as she helped you clean up.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hero Stiles, Comforting Stiles, kidnapping, major death of OC parent, emotionally supportive Stiles, super sad ending :(

A sharp pain shot through your head as you pitched forward and hit the ground. Stiles had convinced you to help him break into an abandoned warehouse and somehow you’d gotten split up when three guys came out of nowhere, Scott had been keeping watch which, as you told Stiles repeatedly, was a waste of werewolf abilities.  
You attempted to stand but found the room around you spinning as three shadows loomed over you, you half hoped Sheriff Stilinski had caught you guys again, his punishment wouldn’t be anything as bad as the mysterious men that worked for the dread doctors.

“Here we got one it’s a girl!” Someone yelled from above you. You heard someone else yelling and thundering footsteps followed by a gasp of breath and a thud told you they’d stopped Stiles’ rescue attempt.  
“She feels like she has powers.” Another voice grunted as something cold and metallic was pressed against your temple. You tried to stand but something hard swung at you face and you blacked out before your head hit the concrete.

******************************************************************

“You lost (Y/N)!” John yelled as he paced his office. Scott and Stiles stood still, each feeling guilty for letting you get taken, when Stiles went to speak his father shook his head. “She lost her father… you both practically grew up in her house my god, have you explained any of this top her mother?” John yelled again.  
“We’ll try and find her… Me and Liam can track her scent, Malia can stay with Lydia to help you and Parrish keep them away from her.” Scott offered quickly.  
“Fine, just… we need to get her home.” John hissed as he sat down on his desk. Stiles nodded and hugged his father before following Scott outside.

The boys stopped and lent against Roscoe as they mulled over their options. Both knew that your time was running out and the silent agreement that they’d do anything to get you back was made when your best friends glanced at each other and nodded.

*********************************************************************

“So you guys found anything?” Stiles asked as Scott set his phone to speaker so that could both hear what Malia, Kira and Lydia had to say.  
“Nothing yet, other than scent we’ve got nothing to go on… also Lydia’s passed out.” Kira babbled quickly.  
The speaker rattled when someone took a loud intake before a head splitting scream sounded, Stiles swerved the car as Scott gripped his hands and began grunting. They heard Lydia sobbing as she calmed down, out of the trio you were the only one that had been close to Lydia before any of this supernatural stuff had started, Stiles used to get so jealous he’d squish your juice box all over you.

“We have to find her.” Scott yelled over the ringing in his ears. Stiles nodded and revved the jeeps engine, heading in the direction Scott was pointing.  
Eventually Scott told Stiles to pull over and began sniffing the air. It felt like Scott had ran miles, Stiles wasn’t far behind, his heavy breath telling the Alpha that his best friend would catch up soon. He stopped and waited, both boys staring wide eyed and rocks and loose debris began vibrating and shaking.  
“Ok, what the hell is that… please tell me that’s some super possessive, you stole my best friend Alpha thing.” Stiles snapped nervously.

“You remember when (Y/N) passed out and all the Bunsen burners lit at once and when Peter started like…” Scott glanced at Stiles with wide eyes.  
“Yeah his head almost exploded.” Stiles muttered. “You think (Y/N) … well that’s great, so what we just leave her and hope she doesn’t melt our brains?” Stiles ran a hand through his hair as Scott began looking for another trail of your scent.  
“What if she doesn’t realise that she’s doing it, like a protective instinct.” Scott offered. Stiles nodded in agreement, grabbing his friend’s shirt when he thought he heard something, both boys jogged over to a small maintenance shed that looked out of place in the thick of beacon hills woods.

Without hesitation Scott slammed into the door, knocking it clean of the hinges, Stiles didn’t even have time to call out before two guys dived for him. Stiles was frozen even Scott’s yell for him to get you and run fell on deaf ears as he watched the two huge men wail on his friend.  
“Get off me!” You yelled from somewhere inside. It was like you flipped a switch in Stiles’ brain, there was no thought to his safety, just that you needed to get out alive. Your eyes widened when a silver drill like blade caught your eye and for a second you were frozen, fear taking full control of your body.

“(Y/N) Duck!” He yelled as he rounded the corner to find you fighting of the third captor and grabbed a piece of debris, swinging it at him while pulling you behind him, you gripped onto his shirt as he backed away and yelled to Scott who made one final attempt to get the men off him before gripping you and Stiles.  
“Don’t get mad.” He grunted. Before either of you could respond he’d swung you over his shoulders and was bolting for the door.

****************************************************************************

“Scott…” Stiles muttered as he slowed at the stop lights. Scott glanced away from the street sign that told him the three of you were almost home. “If we’re all ok… why did Lydia scream?” Stiles glanced at you in the rear view mirror and found you still fast asleep.  
“Oh god Stiles pull over.” Scott yelled as the scent of familiar blood hit him hard. Stiles frowned and it wasn’t until he rounded the final corner and saw the blearing lights of police and ambulances, that were surrounding a trancing Lydia, that he realised something was seriously wrong.

You woke up when the familiar squeak of the jeep’s wheels told you she’d rolled to a stop. Scott and Stiles turned to you when you realised what was going on and tried to stop you climbing out of the car.  
“Where’s my Mom?” You asked one of the officers. You saw John on your doorstep, gently guiding Lydia over to Mellissa, you knew something bad had happened when no one would look you in the eye.  
“(Y/N) sweetheart…” You cut John off by pushing his hands away from you and tried to push past Parrish.

“Mom?” You called out but no one replied. “Mellissa where’s my Mom?” You yelled when she tried to approach you. She beckoned Scott and Stiles over who, with the help of a slowly recovering Lydia led you away from the house.  
“I’m sorry darling, we tried…” Mellissa whispered as Stiles clutched you in his arms. A group of men rolled a gurney over to the ambulance and your knees gave out, the only thing holding you up was Stiles and Lydia’s desperate hold on you.

“No, no, no.” You sobbed. Everything around you began to shake, other things went up in flames as tears ran down your face, you didn’t notice any of it until Stiles had dropped down next to you and clutched your face.  
“(Y/N) listen to me… you need to listen to me, I’m here and Scott’s here it’s always us three no matter what, we always get through everything… you need to calm down, I know it hurts but look.” He gently gripped you face and turned your head so you could see the cracking glass of the Jeep as she began to slowly melt and crack apart under the sheer power you were throwing around.

“Stiles… I should have kept her safe.” You whispered. Lydia’s hand trailed through your hair as she sat on the floor beside you, Scott’s arm slid around you shoulder, letting you fall against Stiles.  
“We’re not going any were (Y/N) It’s you, me and Scotty like always.” He said as you gave up on words and sobbed into his shirts, clutching Scott’s hand.


	45. Chapter 45

The soppy eyes of the bedraggled and clearly starving dog sat at your feet had you quickly handing over the rest of your food. You’d decided to eat out side, the woods were just across the road from your house so it wasn’t unusual for you to wonder through them.  
“Hey (Y/N)?” Scott called. You shushed him and began cooing to the dog who shied away from the Alpha as he approached. “Is he lost?” Scott asked.  
“I don’t know… I think he’s hurt his leg; can we take him to Deaton’s?” You asked quickly, turning to face Scott who, almost instantly caved as your wide (Y/E/C) eyes fell on him.

“Fine but you can’t get mad if the owners just lost him.” Scott warned. You nodded and tried to lure the dog towards you only for Scott to flash his eyes at the weakened animal and scoop it up under one arm. “I’ll take him now.” Scott muttered.  
“But I want to help.” You complained. He smiled at you but shook his head, resulting in you pouting at your best friend, he swallowed guiltily and licked his lips.

“If there’s something really wrong you’ll be upset… so I’ll call you after Deaton checks him over.” Scott explained quickly. You nodded in agreement and watched him carefully walk up the road that led to Deaton’s practise, which was no more than five minutes away.

*******************************************************************************************

“Hey Scott you’re an hour early.” Deaton said. He glanced over the counter at the Alpha and noticed the black and white dog in his arms, beckoning the teen to follow him the back, and began prepping the room.  
“Yeah (Y/N) found this guy in the woods and called me, she fed him half a ham sandwich but other than it looks like he hasn’t eaten for weeks.” Scott muttered as he carefully set the dog on the table and moved out of Deaton’s way.

“So, looks like a bad leg… A cast, a few weeks of loving and a good groom should make him feel better.” Deaton glanced at Scott who sighed with relief and handed his boss a scanner so they could see if the dog was microchipped. “(Y/N) is probably waiting to hear from you.”  
“I’ll phone (Y/N) and tell she can come down and see him.” Scott muttered. Deaton smiled and nodded, he knew how much you meant to Scott, not long after he’d started helping Deaton you had begun bringing any injured animal you found to Scott, who happily helped you look after them.

****************************************************************************

“Hey I’m here and I might have gone to the store… but it was all good things, treats, a collar, some toys and this thing.” You held up a plastic toy with a hole to stuff food in, only then noticing Scott hiding his smile.  
“Well Deaton put him in the back, want me to show you how to look after him?” Scott offered. You grinned and dumped the bags on the counter and hurried after Scott who grinned as you started softly stroking the dogs head.

“Here, can you keep him still while I cut his fur… we need to check for any irritation on the skin and the furs to matted plus you’re doing a good job at keeping him calm.” Scott explained quickly. You nodded and stroked the dog’s snout, whispering to him, Scott almost forgot what he was doing as he watched you convince the animal to relax.

*****************************************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N) do you want a lift to Deaton’s?” Scott asked as you walked towards the school bus. You stopped when he reached his bike and held out his helmet for you.  
“Sure… are your sure Deaton isn’t sick of me being there.” You asked as he helped you hoist your leg over the back of his bike.  
“Nah he’d never get sick of you, plus you’ve spent the whole time helping look after the stray so it’s not like you’ve been in the way.” Scott said over his shoulder as he wrapped your arms around him and made sure you had a tight grip before kicking the bike into life.

When you reached the vets Scott parked the bike round the back and lead you into the back room where the black and white dog was waiting for you. Deaton chuckled as he came to great you both, asking Scott to help him for a while, and telling you the dog was well enough for a short walk.  
“So have you told (Y/N) she can take the dog home?” Deaton asked Scott as he finished helping and took a seat in the corner as he waited for you to bring the dog back.  
“Nope, I asked her parents to keep it as a surprise.” Scott stood as you came in, the dog wiggling happily around his feet, you fussed over him before hugging Scott and waving to Deaton and headed home, promising to come back later. “Let’s check him over then he can go off to his new home.” Scott muttered.

“So when are you going to tell her how you feel?” Deaton asked with a knowing smirk as he watched Scott check the dog.  
“I dunno what you mean, ok little buddy your good to go.” Scott muttered with a faint blush to his cheeks. He scooped the dog into his arms and grinned knowing you were going to love the surprise.


	46. Chapter 46

“Stiles I really don’t think she was flirting with you.” Scott sighed as he rolled his eyes at his best friend. He rolled his head to look at him as Stiles patted his shoulder.  
“I am telling you right now we had a moment.”  
“You did not have a moment, that wasn’t a moment.”  
“No Scott she looked me dead in the eyes and we had something.” Stiles said now stopping completely.

“Go ask if you had a moment I bet I’m right.” Scott muttered shoving Stiles towards where your stood, searching for you next book in your locker.


	47. Chapter 47

“Hi there Button, how are you today?” Aiden muttered as he slid next to you and lent on the locker next to yours. You rolled your eyes and glanced around the halls for the rest of the pack only to find they weren’t around.  
“What do you want Aiden?” you sighed as you pulled the books you’d finished with out of your bag and replaced them with new ones.

“Can’t I talk to you because I want to… do I have to have an excuse?” He mumbled as you slammed your locker and began to walk away, only for him to follow you to your next lesson.  
“I don’t know do you have an excuse?” You asked curiously. You were too busy watching him trying to figure out what he wanted to notice Scott’s glare as you passed him and Stiles.  
“Not really Button, anyway I’ve got to go find my brother, have fun without me.” He winked at you as he walked away.

******************************************************************************

Aiden’s attention continued persistently to the point that you were surprised on the days he wasn’t lounging around your locker.  
“Hey you know where Scott is?” You asked Stiles who was mooching around your locker, something he always did when he was nervous about Scott and he assumed the Alpha was with you. He shrugged and tilted his head so he could see out of the double doors that swung open and shut as the morning bell rang and students filed through.  
Your eyes widened when you saw Scott sat on his bike between the twins who were smirking at each other. Stiles had an equally worried expression and nodded his head towards the door, you shouldered your bag and followed him to the parking lot.

***************************************************************************************************

“You know that little (Y/N) Sure is cute… bet there are a lot of things we’d like to do to her huh Scotty.” Aiden teased. He could see the Alpha’s jaw tense at the thought of someone else touching you.  
“Trust me you’re not her type.” Scott mumbled as he swung a leg over his bike to get off.  
“I dunno she seemed to miss me this morning.” Aiden glanced over to you and Stiles, waving at you, it wasn’t until Stiles grabbed your hand to stop you waving back that you were pulled out of your dazed state.  
“More likely happy that you weren’t there to clutter the corridor.” Scott snapped back at him as he trailed his eyes on you.

“I don’t clutter Pup; I improve the aesthetics.” Aiden said, his brother chuckled but continued to stay silent in his brother’s game.  
“I really think you should leave her alone Aiden.” Scott bit back bitterly. Aiden smirked at Scott before turning to you and winking.  
“Oh yeah, what what’re you gonna do if I don’t McCall?” He said with a laugh as he slid of his bike and walked towards the school with Ethan in tow. He blew you a kiss and winked again as he walked past you and Stiles, who pulled you over to Scott, once they were inside.  
“Let’s just get this over with.” Scott grumbled as he stomped up the steps towards you and headed towards your first class as the bell rang.

*****************************************************************************

Your eyes widened as Scott took the table between you and Aiden, dumping an oil coated cog on the table. Aiden was instantly chest to chest with Scott until he heard on of the bikes start up and ran out of the class room.  
“Did you really have to do that?” You asked as Scott took his seat, smiling to himself smugly. He rolled his eyes at you and sighed.

“He had it coming.” Was all he said. He ignored you for the rest of the day, only talking to you when it was absolutely necessary.


	48. Chapter 48

The tension between Aiden and Scott continued to build and you were getting sick of it. Aiden shoved past Scott and Stiles, and took a seat next to you, you rolled your eyes and went to move only to find Scott dumping his bag on the desk on your opposite side.  
“I’ll just sit on my own then.” Stiles muttered awkwardly when Scott slammed his books on the table hard enough to make it clear to the entire class that he was angry.  
“Maybe I’ll sit with Stiles.” You smiled sarcastically at Aiden, refusing to rise above Scott’s refusal to directly address you for the past two weeks.

“If you must Button but we could have so much fun from here.” He inclined his head at the room which was when you realised you were at the back of the class. Stiles took a seat in front of you and gave you a look that told you he was hoping the two of you survived the class.  
“God Aiden shut up.” Scott practically snarled. Aiden chuckled and turned to face the board as the teacher entered the class and began to speak.

You jumped a little when you felt a warm hand brush against your outer thigh and glanced at Scott who had clearly noticed Aiden’s movements because he was clenching his fists on the table. After a few more brushes against your bare arms and jean cover thighs Scott became irritated enough to slide an arm around you, leaning on the back of your chair, while rubbing circles on your arm with his thumb. 

Aiden shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw what Scott had done. He locked eyes with you and slid his hand across your thigh, now putting pressure to the touch and trailed the hand high enough to have you wiggle as close to Scott as your chair would allow so as to avoid his touch.  
“Miss (Y/L/N) come and write the answer on the board please.” The teachers request seemed to be a god send and you practically shoved Danny away from the board so you could take a turn.

“You know Scotty, I think I might invite her to study after class… studying how she likes to be touched, bent over the desk, screaming out her new Alpha’s name bet I could make her feel better than you could.” Aiden’s smirk was soon wiped off his face as Scott seemed to explode. He launched himself off his seat knocking Aiden against the cupboards at the side of the classroom, pummelling the werewolves face.

“Scott, come on get off him.” Stiles yelled, he glanced around and groaned when he realized that the two of you were the only pack members in the class and neither was in a position to stop what would soon be a full blown werewolf fight. The bell rang signalling for the end of class and the shrill noise seemed to attract the wolf’s attention as they separated despite clearly wanting to continue the fight.  
“Come on (Y/N).” Scott snapped grabbing his bag then your arm, making you blush as he dragged you out into the corridor that was already abuzz with gossip.

************************************************************************************************

Lydia didn’t leave your side as you reluctantly stepped out of your math class and stormed to your locker where Aiden and Scott were both hovering. They were watching you like you were their next meal only adding to the burning anger you felt towards them.  
“You know you’re in the top five on the track team you don’t need to go to class we could go study in the library.” Lydia offered. She wasn’t offended when you turned her down, she knew you loved to run and that it would ultimately be the thing that calms you. Or so you thought.

“Coach I’m not running with the Lacrosse team.” You yelled. You ignored what Coach said back to you and began walking towards the changing rooms, it wasn’t until Isaac and Stiles jogged over to you that you stopped.  
“You want us to run with you, we can keep away from dumb and dumber.” Isaac offered. You nodded causing Stiles to grin, he liked running with you, when the whistle sounded you pushed to the front of the runners with Isaac, Stiles quickly fell behind. Normally you’d run in step with him and help him push harder but you needed to fume.

You screamed when Isaac was ploughed into and someone’s hand covered your mouth and swung around so you were hidden from sight behind a large tree. Aiden was grinning down at you and before you could object his mouth was sucking on the spot below your ear, causing a deep moan to fall from you lips.  
Aiden’s claws sunk into the tree he’d pinned you up against and his knee slid between your legs as he continued the assault on your neck. One hand moved to cradle the back of your neck so he could finish leaving a bruising mark, the sharp tint of pain had your eyes snapping open as you realised what you were doing.  
“Aiden stop it, this isn’t funny and it’s just upsetting Scott.” You muttered, rubbing the no doubt bruised skin guiltily.

“You only feel like that cause he’s your Alpha (Y/N) but I’ll leave it for now… I’ll be playing with you again when my marks gone.” He said with a wink. You tugged your shirt higher and took a short cut through the woods, slipping past the group who were now in the centre of the field waiting for the stragglers.  
You missed the burning gaze Scott had trained on you and the fight that broke out once he knew you were inside. Stiles how ever had given you blow by blow details of how Scott threw Aiden from one end of the field to the other, once he’d caught up with you, causally throwing in the comment that Scott had been suspended.

“Scott?” You muttered quietly. He was sat on his bike, hearing you call his name he stopped and sat back but didn’t look at you. You weren’t sure what to say to him, it wasn’t like you two were together and he may well have been an Alpha but you were human so that didn’t really hold any weight.  
“I have a shift to get to.” He muttered once he realised you were just staring at him blankly


	49. Chapter 49

“I can’t believe I forgot my keys.” You grumbled as you climbed back onto the back of Scott’s bike. He grinned and shook his head as you wrapped your arms around his waist and kicked the bike into gear.  
“You would forget something important like that.” He muttered, despite not talking to you he wasn’t the sort of guy to leave you out on the doorstep all night and he wasn’t really mad at you.   
Once you arrived at his house he helped you off the bike and led you inside, grinning when he saw the small pile of cash in the side that Melissa had left out for him.

“You want pizza?” he muttered to you. You nodded and told him what you wanted while fetching two cans of soda from the fridge.  
“Thanks for letting me come round.” You mumbled when you returned to the living room. He shrugged like it was no big deal and looked you up and down.  
“Hey I wants going to leave you out in the rain all night, you can go up and get some cloths if you want I think I have some of your stuff laying around… possibly near Stiles’ shirts.” He called the last part after you as you jogged up the stairs.

************************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) pizzas here you coming down?” Scott asked he stopped in the door way as he realised you were lay on his bed talking on the phone.  
“Lydia says hey.” She said happily, missing the lust tinted look in his eyes. You were in one of his old baseball shirts that you claimed as your own because it was too small for Scott, as well as a pair of cotton shorts that he’d ‘forgotten’ to return to you the last time you and Stiles stayed over.  
“Hey.” He mumbled as he flopped down onto the bed next to you. One of his arms slid under your head as you continued to talk and used his free hand to pull your top so it was tight and flat across you.

His hand slipped up the shirt and skimmed the soft skin below your chest. He closed his eyes a groaned when he realised you had no underwear on, causing him to breathe deeply.  
“Scott what are you doing?” You asked quietly as you hung up the phone. As soon as you dropped it on the bed he moved, kissing up your stomach until he reached your chest, he glanced up at you before responding.  
“Showing you who your Alpha is.” He mumbled before mouthing your right nipple over the fabric of the shirt. You moaned and tangled your fingers into his hair while he thumbed the other nipple before swapping to the do the same for the other.

“Scott… uh.” You whimpered as he took the now hardened nipple between his teeth and pulled gently. He smiled as you rolled your hips up to his causing you to grind against him. he gently kissed your lips as he pushed the shirt up to expose your stomach, he chuckled when a wave of arousal hit his senses and pulled away.  
He shifted until he was kneeling between your legs and pushed them apart before pulling your them over his shoulders his hands ran down your sides then slid under your ass and lifted you up.   
Without warning his mouth was sucking the wet heat that had pooled between your legs and made a noise caught between a groan and a growl, his mouth found your clit and continued to suck harshly through the material completely lost in the small, breathy noises of pleasure he coaxed from you.

He looped his thumb into the thin cotton shorts, exposing you to him and plunged his tongue into your core causing you to cry out and arch your back, twisting your fingers into the blankets. His tongue twisted and thrust as if exploring every inch of you, he lifted you of the bed pushing his head closer to you causing you to whimper as he began rubbing circles over your clit with his thumb.

You felt a swirling sensation growing between your hips and you couldn’t help but groan and roll your hips against his assaulting tongue. Each swipe if his tongue heightened the feeling and before you could say anything you cried out and felt like you’d exploded, he moaned deeply and you felt him licking every inch of you, pushing your legs up so he could get even closer to your core.  
His eye flicked up to you, glowing the deep red of an Alpha and you could tell by the way he was looking at you he wasn’t done with you.  
“hands and knees.” He grunted, helping you flip over and yanking the shorts down to your ankles. You heard the zip of his jeans and the shadow of them begging thrown across the room caught your attention.

“Take the shirt off.” He snapped as he began running his fingertips over your body, you swiftly did as you were told and you could hear his breath hitch from behind you.  
His hands found your hips and slowly trailed down to your thighs which he pushed farther apart before his fingertips gently brushed against your core. He hesitated until you whimpered and pushed yourself against his fingers, the motion seeming to encourage him as he plunged to fingers into you and caused you to cry out as you found the friction you wanted.

He curled his fingers as he thrust them into you, biting his lip as you rocked yourself against his hand. His head dropped to lean on your back as he began to lose control and sighed heavily against your skin.  
“Scott more… please.” You begged as his pace slowed. He grunted and pulled his fingers away from you, licking them clean with a satisfied hum, and lined himself with your entrance. The groan he forced from you by roughly thrusting into you was almost animalistic, his hips rutted against yours as he began thrusting harshly, one hand tangled into your hair while the other held your hips so as to guide you against him.

“Come here.” He mumbled. You looked over your shoulder at him and moved so that your back was flush with his chest and pulled your arms around his neck. The closeness made the sensation that was slowly building grow and you were sure you would reach your high if he kept thrusting so deeply.  
“Scott… oh… God…” you tried to speak but his lips covered yours roughly and effectively silenced any attempt to speak. His hands cupped your breasts and rubbed the pebbled nipples gentle, he smiled when the pleasure over whelmed you and you dropped your head onto his shoulder.

His hands slowly dragged their way down to your waist. One hand returned to its spot on your hip while the other found its way between your legs, circling your clit while he continued to thrust against you, the toned muscles of his stomach rippling against your back.  
You whimpered as you walls began to clench around his length and you pulled against his neck in an attempt to get closer to him. He smiled and kissed you nuzzling behind your ear and kissing your jawline.

“Your close aren’t you (Y/N) god I can feel it; you feel so good… fuck.” He hissed as you arched your back against him as your body began to tremble. His hands began to touch every inch of you with a tender gentleness despite the fast, sloppy thrusts being enough to pull pleasurable cry’s from you.

“Scott, faster.” You whimpered. His gentle touches vanished as he gripped onto you tight enough to leave bruises and began thrusting hard enough to make you gasp. Your head rolled against his neck and you cried out as your orgasm rocked through your body, pulling Scott’s along after you. He continued to thrust until your heart beat evened out and pulled out while lifting you up the bed.  
“I’m your Alpha.” He mumbled as he pressed kisses to your temple and shoulders as he lay back and wrapped you up in his arms.


	50. Chapter 50

“I’m not anything!” You growled out as Stiles skittered about you. You turned and had to take a deep breath because hitting him didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“But you have to be. You smell weird apparently. I wouldn’t know but the wolf!!!” He was cut off but a surley tall man in a leather jacket who was far too old to be in school, an older man who looked like a relative and an anxious Scott who had his hand over Stiles’ mouth.

“Ok then.” You muttered as you shut your locker and walked away.

 

“Why’d you stop me?” Stiles complained. Scott looked at him before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Because you were about to expose us. We don’t know what she is or if we can trust her yet.That's why I invited them.” Scott gestured to Peter and Derek.

“Oh. Yeah right that makes sense.” Stiles muttered as he shuffled his bag on his shoulders.

“Why’d you think they came?” Scott asked and Stiles shrugged as he glanced at the two men who grunted out goodbyes and informed them they’d be checking out where your scent led.

 

“Well you know. They’re lonely, werewolves like company. I’m pretty sure I caught Peter crying into his pot noodles the other day.” Stiles said and Scott almost choke on air as he tried not to burst into laughter.

“Seriously? I can’t see that happening… Derek maybe.” Scott muttered as they walked to class.

“Derek actually spends seventy minutes talking to a cashier about the good old days of Beacon Hills. Which is impressive because I had no idea he’s ever had a good day here. Isaac had to take him home and he said he’d be back to tell them about New York. Poor cashier looked like they wanted to quit.” Stiles rambled. Both of them broke into a laugh at that and informed Lydia who confirmed Stiles’ story and added that they were late for a study sessions with malia because of it.

 

***************************************************************

 

At first you listened to the way Scott’s pack talked to each other. You weren’t overly interested in joining but after a few months you found yourself wrapped up in their problems. Which was how you found yourself sat in Deaton’s office while they tried to decipher who was the newest attacker in town.

“What about an Upir?” Lydia asked as she read through her list from the heavily inked notebook in her hands.

“An Upir wouldn’t do this. At least not a healthy one.” You muttered and they all glanced at you.

“How would you know that?” Liam asked as if he thought your input was useless.

 

“Because I am one.” You snapped and glared at him when he rolled his eyes.

“Prove it.” He barked back. When you smiled and squares up to him Scott and Stiles glanced at each other before dashing to separate you.

“Dance puppy.” You commanded and Liam spent several minutes dancing around while swearing at you as loud as he could.

“If you are an Upir you’ll be able to get in contact with the Godfrey family and ask whose around here. They keep a tighter ship since Roman took over their ‘society’.” Deaton Said to the group.

 

“You’re part of a society?” Stiles asked and you crinkle your nose.

“Sure i’m in a society and Derek i princess of the werewolves.” You grumbled. As you thought a series of questions followed and you irritably got ready to leave. You passed by Derek who grinned.

“We both know i’d make a great princess.” He said and Isaac frowned at him.

“Yeah well we’ll need your princess carriage, we won't all fit in Stiles’ car and i’m not cramming in for a thirty nine hour car drive.” Isaac said and grinned when Derek rolled his eyes.

 

*************************************************************

 

“Mr Godfrey you have a group of people to see you. They said they wouldn’t wait.” Roman’s receptionist muttered as she shot into the office then rushed back out. He made a mental note to fire her for irritating.

“Godfrey we need you list of Umpires in Cali. You can pretend you don’t have one but we know that you do.” You snapped as you strolled in.

Roman scoffed as he got up from his desk and started to make his way towards you. Hesitating as he saw the pack you#d brought with you. “That’s funny. I thought I told you not to come back.”

 

“And I told you I don’t spook easy. So cough up the list or else.” You snapped and glared at him, ignoring Stiles as he flailed about to gesture that you’d ignored the nice and civil approach Scott wanted to try.

“Or what little one. What’re you going to do?” He said as he chuckled and looked down at you.

You smirked, retrieving the stake that had been intended for Olivia from your bag. “I have a backup plan for when you behave like an incomprehensible dick.” You said with a smile that put Roman on edge. “We should leave now.” You muttered to the rest of the pack.

“What you think you can come here and threaten me? That i’ll give you what I want?” Roman shouted. You grinned and shook your head.

 

“They threat is a distraction.” You pointed to the window as you shooed the pack out and they all headed for the stairs. “Good luck without your plasma Godfrey. Guess I’ll be snack happy for a while.” You grinned when Roman saw Derek and Peter with a tow truck and the entire container of plasma idling in the car park. Peter waved at Roman as you hurried from his office.

“Shee-it.” Roman sighed out as he watched you hurry into the blue jeep that pulled up as you all fled the building and alarms started blaring through the building.


	51. Chapter 51

You and Scott glared at each other. You’d never fought like this before and Stiles was stood next to Lydia with his mouth hung open in shock at the outburst. The argument lasted several days, playing out long enough for you to decide you’d had enough.

 

“I don’t want to talk to you again. Ever!” You yelled, making everyone in the corridor stare at you as you stormed away and headed to your next class.

“I’ll talk to her.” Lydia mutterted while Stiles blabbered away to Scott in an attempt to keep him from shifting out of irritation. She rushed after you and hurried to take a seat next to you.

“Are you even in this class?” You asked irritably. She shrugged and didn’t say anything until halfway through the lesson.

“Why’re you so mad at Scott again?” She asked quietly.

 

“I don’t remember but he should apologize.” You huffed. Lydia tried not to laugh as she took notes, she knew Scott would have forgotten what the fight was by now as well.

“Why ask her to apologize?” Stiles asked as he followed Scott to the locker rooms.

“Because she started the argument!” He snapped. Scott hesitated when Stiles asked him what it was that started the whole feud but he couldn’t name a reason.

 

“At least she hasn’t broken up with you.” Stiles muttered and shrugged as he moved off to get changed. Scott started off for a moment, feeling nervous that Stiles was right and he had no clue how to fix the problem.

 

******************************

 

“Scott!” Stiles yelped as he began to shift. The opposing player double took as Liam snatched the ball from him. “Scott this is the fifth time you’ve shifted this game, if something's up you need to get off the field.”

“I’m fine, they just need to stop cheating.” Scott gestured to the team.

 

“Yeah… um ok. You sure you don’t want to take a break because you have red eyes.” Stiles asked. Scott almost agreed but he glanced at the bleachers and spotted you and Lydia sneaking into the game late.

With a winced hiss Stiles relented and avoided Scott for the rest of the game, flinching and shouting an apology whenever Scott barged someone to hard. The game was a long one and several time Scott scored purely because the goalie on the other team darted out of the way of the projectile Scott launched at him.

 

The team one and everyone was pleased. At least Lydia had assumed everyone was excited until she jogged over to Stiles. He sighed and shrugged when she asked if he was ok. “We need to do something about this.” He muttered showing her the plastic ball which was now split and dented thanks to Scott’s rough playing.

 

“We just need to work out a way to get them back together.” Lydia said as she patted Stiles’ shoulder and motioned for him to follow her to the carpark.

“It’s gonna be hard isn’t it.” He grumbled when he saw you leaning against Lydia’s car, ignoring Scott who was leant against the jeep.

“Oh yeah.” She whispered back and headed to her car.

 

*****************************************

 

“Ok I admit it the milkshake gift cards didn’t work but the both went to the store!” Stiles babbled as Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose.

“We need them to forgive each other or move on from the argument. Getting them in the same room isn’t enough.” She said as she scrolled through her laptop to look for any ideas.

 

They both glanced up when the front door banged open and a argument downstairs started. You and Scott thundered up the stairs both arguing when you tried to go through the doorway at the same time.

“We don’t appreciate what you’re doing.” You huffed and glared at Stiles and Lydia who glanced at each other and shrugged.

“We’re doing the best we can and you two are not helping.” Scott added and glanced at you as you agreed with him.

 

“We’re both upset that you’re meddling when we made it clear we didn’t want you to.” You continued and you smiled a little when Scott playfully added a few choice words which made Stiles raise his eyebrows as he tried not to laugh.

“We’re very sorry.” Lydia said as she tried to hide her smile.

 

“Yeah, real sorry, we’ll leave you two to it.” Stiles agreed. As soon as the two of you left they burst into laughter, finding it hilarious that you’d scolded them. “At least they’re back together.” He muttered as they watched the two of you talk and then kiss from the window.


	52. Chapter 52

“So we have another… six hours. We’ve been in here for thirty minutes.” Stiles said and Scott slowly looked over at him.

 

“You’re kidding right?” He asked quickly and Stiles shrugged, showing him his phone. “My phone is dead and (Y/N) is so bored she ate all the snacks.”

 

“There’s no more cookies!” You whined as you popped your head between the gap and looked sadly at them. Scott chuckled and petted your hair comfortingly while Stiles reached for his bag.

“I’ve got some but we should probably keep them for later?” Stiles muttered. He looked up and blushed, you looked so adorable that he couldn’t blame Scott for leaning over and kissing your forehead with a chuckle.

“It’s ok we can buy more once we get there. They do eat where we’re going?” You suddenly looked worried and decided to dart down the bus to ask Lydia.

 

“You smell weird.” Scott muttered as he glanced from you to Stiles.

“Oh that’s great thanks!” He blurted out and started sputtering out a rant while you ran back up the bus.

“Lydia packed for emergencies because she knew we’d all eat and here she brought a charger for your phone.” You handed the charger to Scott and spilled snacks everywhere. “Boy we’d be stuck without Lydia.”

They both laughed as they helped you climb over your seats and squish between them. Scott threw his arm around you while you learnt into Stiles who started reading.

 

***************************************

 

“Look I’m splitting as much time as I can with helping Lydia and checking in on Dad in the hospital. I need one of you to pick up and help her more.” Stiles sighed. A chorus of agreement went round and he nodded, relaxing a little more.

Scott walked in as Melissa left, waving goodbye to her before heading over to you, kissing you quickly before realising everyone was staring. “Oh um… (Y/N) and I started dating.”

You smiled awkwardly as he kissed you again and the pack burst into excited talking. No one noticed Stiles slam out of the house. Scott heard the Jeep start and jogged to the front door, sure he could hear Stiles let out a shaky breath.

 

When Stiles finally calmed down he realised he’d been sat in the hospital car park for half an hour. He slowly made his way up to his dad’s room and sank into the chair next to his bed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked Stiles who hadn’t said anything about his abrupt appearance.

“(Y/N) and Scott started dating. I thought maybe one day… me and (Y/N).” He trailed off and sighed. The room was silent as Stiles tried not to break down, accepting his dad’s offer to move closer for a hug.


	53. Chapter 53

You could hear them struggling so i decided to take care of the easiest problem, the Chimera pack, meaning you would have enough time to double back and help the pack.

All it took was kicking their alpha into the betas and a snarl rumbling out of your chest, eyes blazing and fangs extending.

“Stay down little pups.” You snarled and climbed out of the alleyway, hopping along the rooftops to see where the pack had gone.

 

“Malia!” One of the gasped and the wall you’d been crouched on crumbled as a figure flew into it, forcing yo to hop out of the way.

 

“What’s up Doc?” You called, knowing full well what was slowly making its way towards your pack.

 

“Wait is that…” Lydia trailed off as you moved in a blur and was pulled out of the way by Malia who set both Lydia and Kira down as the beast hurtled towards them.

 

“You came back.” Stiles stated as he pulled up the Jeep behind the girls and waited for Scott and Liam to catch up.

 

“What you think because I’ve been hanging out in The Big Easy i’d stop keeping tabs on you?” You sighed, moving forwards so quickly that even the werewolves had trouble following you as you beat back the smoking beast.

 

“You abandoned us!” Malia accused while the rest of the pack stayed in stunned silence, having assumed they would never see you again like you promised.

 

“And now i’m back.” You hummed and tossed a tiny bag tied with rope in the air before catching it and tossing it towards the beast how snarled and started retreating. “Well come on i’ve been babysitting a magic baby since I left, I wanna have some fun while i’m here.”

 

Your words forced Malia forwards with a grin and the others soon followed as you helped them hunt down the beast.


	54. Chapter 54

You laughed as Scott finished explaining what happened at the away game you’d missed. You hadn’t quite made the cut but your boyfriend was more than happy to spend his spare time helping you so that, hopefully, you’d make it next season.

“Scott! I need a word.” Liam said as he rushed up to the two of you, tugging Scott round the corner while he flapped a piece of paper at him.

 

After a few minutes Scott came back, this time his leisurely attitude had vanished. “I have to get going, I’ll call you.” He leaned in and kissed you quickly, rushing off when Liam caught up. Liam shot you an awkward glance before running after Scott, the two muttering together without looking back.

“Hey you want to hang out while the pac… pacman game came back into style and it sounds fun!” Mason squeaked out. You shot him a weird look.

 

“What?” You asked and he spluttered, glancing around for someone but winced when he realised it was just you two. “Where are Scott and Liam going?” You asked him.

“I um. I’m not sure he didn’t say!” Mason said so awkwardly that you knew he was lying.

“I’m sure you’ll see Scott first. Tell him not to worry about us getting a few practise rounds in before the game tomorrow.” You snipped, jogging to the doors and heading home, ignoring Mason who called after you.

 

*******************************************

 

You didn’t bother going to the game. Instead you went to the library, the quiet made it easier to study. As you started to walk back home you felt a prickle on the back of your neck. Deciding to stop by the store to grab some food you tried to shake the feeling that something was following you.

As you payed and grabbed the bags you heard a rattling noise above you. Pausing you tried to place the sound, turning to see what it could have been. Again you heard the noise but this time it sounded like a dog, a big one, that was making a low growled rattle.

 

When something lurched at you out of the shadows you dropped the bags and tried to cover your face. Only nothing collided with you.

“Hey (Y/N)! You ok?” Scott asked as you lowered your arms.

“What’re you doing here, you should be at the game.” You muttered bitterly and grabbed the bags, trying to look calm and collected. “Or at least with Liam.”

Whatever had attacked you came back, tackling Scott who made an inhuman noise. He stood, the thing he’d been fighting on the floor, not moving. When he turned his eyes were red, blood splashed on his cheek.

 

“What the hell!” You whispered as he stepped closer to you.

“I can explain!” Scott said ask he shuffled gloser, his eyes returning to normal as he wiped his face.

“I have to go.” You muttered, running off as you tried to get your head around what had just happened.

When you got home you locked the door, dumping the shopping in the kitchen before saying you felt ill to your parents, rushing upstairs, diving on your bed and letting your mind go numb as you thought over what had happened.

 

*****************************

 

It had been a few days since you’d spoken to Scott. He’d text you non stop and had dropped by the house enough times for your parents to call Melissa and explain that you were sick.

When Scott opened the door he was shocked, before breaking into a smile. “Hey!, What’re you doing here!”

“What the hell!” You managed to get out, you still had no clue what was going on and Scott chuckled as he motioned you in.

 

“Come on in, we’re having a pack meeting.” Scott muttered, leading you to the dining room where everyone was gathered.

“(Y/N)! Man, hey we missed you. Feeling better?” Stiles asked as he waved to greet you.

“Yeah, i’m ok… what’s going on?” You asked.

“I’m a werewolf.” Scott said and Stiles flinched a little.

“Just coming right out and saying it huh, no easing in.” Stiles said with an awkward laugh as you nodded slowly.

 

“Are all of you…” You trailed off and received a chorus of nos’.

“If you wanted to stay we could fill you in.” Scott offered hopefully. You nodded, still in shock. Scott smiled and hugged you, kissing you until Liam objected.


	55. Chapter 55

“Aella, there’s two more!” Alala hissed, pointing to the two ordinary looking men. As soon as you stepped close they shifted, beastlike teeth and eyes matched the slowly changing grotesque faces.

 

“On it!” You yelled, flipping between the two of the men, spinning and knocking them to the same place as Alala screamed, sending them flying backwards.

 

Before they could get up someone dropped down on the snarling, two sharp snaps making you both flinch away from the movement.

“What were you two thinking being out here, you’re supposed to be at the base!” The attacker growled, standing up and glowering at you as he hurried over.

 

So, you’re all probably wondering who I am and who Alala is and basically what’s going on here. You’re not the only one. I’m Aella Stormwind, named after that axe welding chick form Greek mythology, only I don’t use axes.

Alala is my best friend, partner and a Banshee, she could rip a man in half with a scream which is pretty cool.

As for what’s happening? Forty years ago, the Martin company had an accident at its biggest labs, releasing a chemical that mutated thousands, enhancing the life span of a select number of humans and supernaturals.

 

“You could have gotten yourselves killed do you understand that!?” He snapped, grabbing the two of you, marching to a car several streets over.

 

This grump is Theo Raeken or Lieutenant Raeken, he keeps us in line. He was among the supernaturals affected by the accident and has apparently been stuck at the age he was. He was the most experience fighting the illness so the towns elders gave him gifted students to protect what was left of Beacon Hills.

 

“We were just patrolling!” You sighed, yanking your arm out of his as he pushed Alala towards the door and climbed into the front of the suv.

 

“Without backup, the proper equipment, your trackers are not on and you left when we were transferring to a safer part of the town!” He yelled, both of you glancing at each other as you flipped a knife between your fingers.

 

“We weren’t any help so we figured we’d push back a few of the Illness.” You sighed as you rolled your eyes and stared out of the window.

 

“Well you missed a few attacks, we think it maybe a werewolf but all of the ones living with us are accounted for.” Theo muttered, glancing back at the two of you when you didn’t answer. “We’re meeting with the last few people before we lock up the gates and do a patrol of the new living areas.”

 

“Great I’m sure that will be fun.” You sighed, spotting something fast running alongside the car. “Um… did you guys see that?”

 

“See what?” Alala asked, leaning so she could look out of your window.

 

The car jerked as Theo slammed on the breaks, lurching out of the car to hurry to the others who had gathered around something.

 

“Don’t look.” Someone muttered and grabbed your arm as you and Alala tried to push through the older students that had gathered around Theo.

“Why, what is it?” You asked curiously, spotting a violent mess in front of the first car, your stomach turning at the sight, frowning when Theo glanced back at you and Alala, motioning the two of you to be protected from the sight.

 

“Is it him?” Someone piped up.

 

“It can’t be he isn’t real.” Someone else chipped in.

 

“But everyone talks about the True one why wouldn’t he be real.” You didn’t pay attention after that, something caught your eye and you hurried off.

 

“Aella!” Alala called but you hurtled through the woods, thinking someone was lost during the transfer.

 

You hurtled through the trees jumping over a sign and running up some steps, following the swing of the double doors in front of you, skidding to a stop when a long corridor full of metal cupboards.

 

“Oh god.” You whimpered, seeing the person you’d been following flip and land facing you, slowly looking up at you with glowing red eyes.

 

Goosebumps raised across your arms and your hair stood on ends as they let out a loud vibrating roar that rattled the doors of the cupboards and rooms around you.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Your daughter has a gift which could expose Scott to everyone at college

Scott glanced up from his notes when he felt someone looking at him. He locked eyes with a little girl sat at the opposite table, frowning when she seemed to suddenly become terrified and hide in someone’s side.

 

“Hey sweetie what’s wrong?” You asked your daughter when she whimpered and hid her head in your jacket.

 

“Wolf.” She whispered, pointing to Scott who jumped a little and tried to look as if he hadn’t noticed.

 

“Are you sure?” You whispered, packing up when she nodded and hurrying out.

It took Scott a few days and a weekend trip to see Stiles before he figured out you were in most of his classes and you lived off campus with your daughter. Even with the pack meetings over skype and the phone calls with Stiles or Deaton Scott had no idea how your daughter knew what he was or why she was terrified of him.

 

“Mommy?” A voice echoed around the supermarket and Scott spotted the little girl.

 

“Hey are you lost?” Scott asked, crouching down until the girl started crying.

 

“Mana?” You called, hurrying around the corner with a basket of food which you promptly dumped on the floor to comfort her.

 

“I’m sorry I thought she was lost.” Scott explained as he backed up a little.

 

“It’s not your fault.” You mumbled before talking quietly to the girl. “Just close your eyes baby.”

 

“But Mommy…” Scott didn’t hear the rest of what she said but you glanced at him with a protective glare before grabbing your bag and hurrying off with her, leaving the shopping and your list.

****************************************************************************************

“Isn’t it weird for me to just turn up?” Scott asked, glad that Stiles had driven for hours just to help him out.

 

“Look, if things get weird just say she left her books and her wallet in the store and when you saw she didn’t have enough cash for all the food on her list you payed for some of it… it’s nice and a totally friendly thing to do.” Stiles blabbered.

 

“Ok well how do I explain my best friend driving all afternoon to meet me so that I could figure out where she lived and her name?” Scott asked which had Stiles stopping.

 

“Maybe, skip the details on that.” He muttered, slapping Scott’s shoulder as they headed up to knock on the front door.

 

“Hello?” You asked as you opened the door with the chain still on.

 

“Hi sorry, um I’m Scott you’re in my class and… you left your stuff at the store.” Scott mumbled

 

Both boys swallowed as you glared at them before reluctantly letting them in “I know who you are why’re you here?” You asked curtly as they stepped inside.

 

“Urm.” Both boys said at the same time.

 

“Your stuff… and some food.” Scott muttered and held the two plastic bags out that he’d been holding.

 

“I… you…” you spluttered glancing to the room at the back when Mana started giggling.

 

“We looked at the stuff so we could give it back… and stuff.” Stiles explained. “I’m Stiles by the way, I’m just Scott’s friend.”

 

“You’re just here so you can ask about Mana, aren’t you?” The suspicion was thick in your voice and Scott started to think he should have just stayed away.

 

He nodded slowly. “That’s yeah… kind of.” He admitted and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Mana’s special, she sees auras but not… not the normal kind.” You pulled your jumper around your shoulders, thanking them when they carried the bags inside.

 

“It’s cold.” Stiles muttered as he glanced at Scott who shot him a look.

 

“Yeah it’s expensive to heat the house… Mana’s room has heating but I don’t bother with the other rooms.” You mumbled as you put some of the food away, fishing through your bag for money which Scott refused.

 

“You know Scott’s finishing his first year at college so he’d need somewhere to stay, plus there’s a spare shift where he works, this guy Deaton he’s pretty cool… I’ll… stop talking.” Stiles stopped when he glanced up from the stove and realised he’d started cooking macaroni cheese and that you and Scott where staring at him.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Scott mumbled with embarrassment.

 

“Mommy?” Mana asked from across the making you all turn to her. “Wolf.” She pointed at Scott while edging around the room nervously.

 

“She can see what you are… she says it’s like a big wolf around you, it’s red not yellow.” You explained as Scott crouched down, smiling hopefully at the girl. “If she touches you it might… become visible to everyone.”

 

“So, if they touch in public everyone could see a huge red wolf surrounding Scott?” Stiles asked as he put the food in the oven.

 

“Possibly, it has happened before but not very often.” You admitted. “She is only three.”

 

“So, she’s been able to do this all since she was born?” Scott asked when the Mana vanished before coming back with a toy that she tossed to Scott.

 

“Pretty much.” You admitted, smiling when Stiles served up food which you all piled into the living room so you could eat it.

 

“I’m an alpha…I could ask my pack to try and help her, with stuff or I could introduce you to Deaton he’s pretty helpful.” Scott offered, smiling when Mana tore her eyes away from Scott and shovelled the food in her mouth. “He’s a vet and he has a placement left but it is an hour away.”

 

 

“You don’t mind that she’s… different?” You asked nervously.

 

“Trust me where we grew up she’d still be on the scale of perfectly ordinary.” Stiles chuckled


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jealous Scott, Alpha!Scott, Dom!Scott, Dom!Reader, hair pulling, handcuff, dirty talk, swearing, wolfed out!Scott

“Hey (Y/N), do you have a free period?” A boy from one of your classes asked and smiled when you pushed Scott’s arm of your shoulders so you could look at him. 

“Yeah did you want to start on the project now, I was just going to watch the team practise but I do that all the time.” You hummed.

 

“May as well get a head start.” The boy mumbled and you grabbed your bag from Scott, who’d been lugging it around all day, blowing a kiss in his direction as you hurried after the boy.

 

“Woah, Scott chill out buddy, put the claws down nice and easy!” Stiles yelped as Scott snarled and went to follow after you.

 

“She just ditched me for another guy.” He growled and Stiles nodded.

 

“Yeah but I’m pretty sure that’s her study buddie and that if they fail she fails the while class so it’s important, not like she actually ditched you to spend time with the guy.” Stiles pointed out.

 

“She’s not watching me practise.” He huffed and slammed his locker, skulking off to the locker rooms.

 

 

As the week went on you spent less and less time with Scott, even the other pack members noticed, besides Lydia who was helping you organise what you had left to do after you turned up at her door in a stressed-out rage.

 

“Hey you want to go see that movie you were so excited about?” Scott offered as class ended and he sat on the desk next to yours, waiting for you to pack your things away.

 

“I’m sorry Scottie we had a study meeting and you were busy with pack stuff so we had lunch and went to see it.” You muttered, still feeling bad about not asking Scott to come.

 

“So, you went on a date.” Scott growled and stormed off.

 

“Wait Scott it wasn’t a date, I just have to make nice to I can get my grades up and pass… we can go see the movie tonight if you want?” You offered hopefully and he sighed.

 

“If you’re so worried about failing why don’t you ask me for help?” He muttered and you smiled.

 

“You don’t take my class, but if anything comes up that I need help with I’ll let you know.” You promised and kissed him before getting shooed off by a teacher.

********************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) you have a parcel!” You Mom called up the stairs and you almost fell down them to get to it before she could inspect the parcel. “I’m off to more, I’ll see you tomorrow evening so be good.”

 

“I will.” You hummed with a sweet smile, ripping into the packaging as soon as she’d shut the door and held your prize with a smug grin, hurrying upstairs to phone Scott.

 

“Yeah what’s up?” Scott asked sleepily.

 

“I’m so sorry Scottie I thought you’d be awake!” You mumbled and nibbled your lip, wondering if you could or wanted to back out.

 

“No Babe I wasn’t asleep I was watching TV, you ok?” He asked and you decided to just get over your nervousness and, as Malia liked to put it, let the beast out.

 

“Well I have something that I really think an Alpha should look at… I mean I’d inspect it more but you told me there are only certain things that Alpha can touch.” You mumbled and blushed, holding your breath until you heard a thud. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah just fell out my window I’m almost at yours.” He gasped and you burst into giggles as he hung up.

 

 

You barely had enough time to hide what you’d bought under your pillows before Scott dived into your room and tackled you onto the bed. “Hi, you want things touched that only your alpha can touch?” He asked as he shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the floor, throwing your top to the same place.

 

“Yeah I did.” You mumbled as he rolled so you could sit on his lap and ran his hands over you back, pulling you down to grind against his hard on as he kissed you.

 

“Do you want Alpha’s cock, Princess?” he groaned through several smaller kisses and you nodded, tugging off his shirt and pushing him against the bed.

 

“I want it so bad Alpha.” You hummed and slowly pushed him back, slipping a hand under the pillows as you used the other one to trap his hands and cuff him to the headboard before he realised what you were doing.

 

“(Y/N) … wait why can’t I break these?” He asked and tried to strain against them.

 

“Um… the online store that you told us not to go on had a lot of stuff and I was curious.” You mumbled and watched him growl and huff.

 

“Why would you need enchanted handcuffs, (Y/N) let me go.” He wined and you rolled your eyes. “If you let me go I’ll fuck you… don’t you want your Alpha to fuck you?”

 

“Yes… but I want to ride Alpha while he’s all helpless and tied up.” You complained and his eyes flashed at the thought.

 

“Fine you can, but once you cum you have to let me go so I can finish.” He offered and you nodded, unbuckling his shorts, pulling them off with his boxers.

 

You made sure to tease him as you slowly stripped out of your clothes, climbing on top of him, and slowly teasing your core over his hard on until his hips were bucking off the bed. Just when he started to growl you sank down onto him forcing a hair-raising howl from Scott, his eyes fixed on you as you rose up and down, your head falling back as your hands landed on his shoulder to steady yourself.

 

“I can’t… this is annoying.” He bit out when he realised that not being able to touch you and mark you with his scent was almost agonising.

 

“Doesn’t Alpha like to be tied up?” You teased and bent down to kiss him, moaning when his hips speed up and your head flopped against his shoulder.

 

“No, he doesn’t and when I get out of these I’m going to fuck you on all… oh god.” He grunted and you felt him twitch inside you.

 

“Say please Alpha.” You hummed, and he glanced down at your body as you lifted yourself off him and gently tugged his hair so you could bite vanishing bruises into him neck.

 

“You want me to beg and call you Alpha?” He asked and you nodded. “Please cum on my cock Princess, it’d make Alpha so happy.” He smirked at you until you tug his hair a little harder and leant back using your free hand to tease his tip through your folds.

 

Scott suddenly snapped out of his chains and the two of you tumbled onto the floor as he grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulders, thrusting into you at a harshly rapid pace.

 

“Scott, you broke my head board!” You gasped and he shrugged.

 

“I’m the alpha (Y/N), not you and you’re mine.” He growled as his eyes flickered red and his claws started to extend, digging into the carpet either side of your head. Scott liked to indulge your occasional experiments, but he’d never reacted like this before. For a moment, you were worried he might actually loose it.

 

“Scott I’m so close.” You whimpered and smirked.

 

“Good girl.” He hummed and slowed his pace but his thrusts knocked the breath out of you.

 

As you came he followed, snarling and moving to bite into your neck but he seemed to calm as you whimpered happily, pulling away to watch you come down.

 

“Holy crap I nearly bit you, no more enchanted handcuffs.” He sighed and smiled when he realised you were to blissed out to do more than nod. “I’m sorry I broke your bed… oh and your lamp when did I do that?”

 

“You broke my lamp?” You sighed and giggled when you saw it. “You went into some crazy super alpha kink.” You muttered as he carefully lifted you onto your bad and rolled you on your front so he could kiss the carpet burn that dusted your back better.

 

“I didn’t mean to, I couldn’t touch you and you were pulling and tight and wet and I was already pretty jealous about not getting to spend time with you and then you wanted me to call you alpha and I’m the alpha and…. I wanted to bite you and have you whimpering and submissive.” He mumbled as he lay down and pulled you over to lay on his chest.

 

“I like crazy alpha he’s my new kink.” You teased and winked at him as he chuckled.

 

“Yeah well… it’s not the first time I’ve had to deal with it.” He mumbled and winced when you looked up at him.

 

“Really?” You asked, blushing when you sounded overly excited. “What kind of stuff do you have to deal with?”

 

“I mean it’s… kind of you know… alpha stuff.” He mumbled and you nodded, tilting your head as you saw him thinking over telling you, clearly weighing up what could happen if he did. “Just, maybe there’s some other people alpha wouldn’t mind sharing his Princess with.” Scott hummed and kissed you.


	58. Chapter 58

Scott’s head snapped up, for a moment he thought it was Stiles, but he would be a few weeks and Lydia had the entire family on a schedule so the wouldn’t break from it unless there was an emergency. Perhaps Malia or Liam had stumbled by to see him, but they hadn’t called.  
After a minute or two Scott had safely determined that someone was trudging through the drizzling afternoon, wearing the wrong kind of shoes for walking, and where they were walking was straight towards his tomato plants.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked and you jumped, not having heard him coming.  
“I was on a walk-in Beacon hills and I got really turned around… I’ve been walking all afternoon.” You mumbled and waited for the boy in front of you to reply.  
“I urm… sorry, you’re about forty minutes away from the nearest trail and if it keeps raining you won’t be able to get back.” Scott mumbled after he realised he’d been staring at the girl.  
“Do you have a phone I could use?” you asked and he nodded hurrying you towards a little cottage, shooing you around his tomato plants.

“It’s outback.” He mumbled and blushed when your eyes widened at the interior of the cottage, he’d told Lydia he didn’t need anything more than a fire and his bed but she’d insisted on doing it up in exchange for the Alpha’s peace.  
The phone was old. You had no idea if it would even work, or if the shuffling boy even knew if it worked. After a few minutes you managed to make a call and your friends were relieved that you were ok however the paths into town were flooded which meant you were stuck.

 

“The roads are all flooded huh?” He asked and rubbed the back of his neck, for a moment he wondered if he could just carry her back to town, it wouldn’t be hard but that would raise questions. “You better stay here.”  
“I can try and walk back it’s fine.” You said when you saw how reluctant he was.  
“I wouldn’t, you might get lost and if the cars can’t get up here you won’t be able to get back.” He smiled when he realised he’d made you nervous. “I’m Scott by the way.”

“Oh, (Y/N) …are you sure you don’t mind me staying?” you asked and he shrugged.  
“Sure, but I don’t have anything fancy to eat and it gets pretty cold up here.” He warned and hurried into a back room, coming back with several blankets.  
“Thank you so much.” You mumbled and he blushed before breaking out into a grin.  
“I think I have some pyjamas and some jumpers from when my friends visited for Christmas… if you wanted a warm shower I could get a fire going and put your clothes up to dry.” He offered and you nodded, grateful for the offer to get out of the wet clothes.

“That’d be great.” You mumbled and he led you to the tiny bathroom, getting flustered when he realised there was no door.  
“It’s usual just me up here, the others don’t normally stay long.” He rubbed the back of his head as a flush kissed his cheeks and he started to stammer. “I’ll go make up my bed, you can sleep there… I have a futon in the loft space so I’ll be out of your way.”

You watched him hurry off before shyly getting into the shower, quickly drying yourself on his ridiculously fluffy towel, before shoving on the pyjamas. The small wood burning stove that was in the centre of the room had been lit and you could just make out Scott in the garden, looking like he was collecting things to add to the delicious smelling food that was bubbling away.


	59. Chapter 59

You woke up to see a chicken perched on the window outside, tapping lazily, watching you as if it was confused as to why the usual occupant of the stupidly comfy bed wasn’t there. It struck you as odd that the inside of Scott’s little cabin was so ornate when it really didn’t fit him.  
When you rolled over and spotted the wall of pictures you guessed his friends had wanted to make sure he was comfortable. They all looked very happy and you wondered why Scott lived so far away from the town if he wanted to be so involved with them.

“Oh hey, you’re up… you want some breakfast?” Scott asked as he came through the door and spotted you staring at his pictures.  
“Yes please.” You hummed and climbed out of bed, regretting it when the cold hit your skin.  
“Sorry I’m used to the cold.” He muttered and dumped the armful he had as he hurried to the door and tugged it shut, pulling some curtains off a loop, tucking them close to the door.  
“So you live up here alone?” you asked curiously as he refused to let you help cook and started moving around the tiny kitchen.

“Yeah pretty much, unless you count the animals.” He grinned when you smiled and glanced at the chicken that was watching Scott. “She’s grumpy that I got up late.”  
“I’d get super lonely up here.” You mumbled after a few minutes’ quiet.  
“I dunno, I keep myself busy so you don’t really notice it until bad weather hits.” He set a plate of food in front of you and sat down with his own.

“This is so good.” You hummed and he grinned at the praise.  
“Thanks… will you be alright here for a while… I have to check on some things and make sure those lot get inside.” He jerked his thumb at the crowd of chickens and small animals.  
“Yeah sure, I can clean this up.” you said before he could object and started to gather the pots he’d used.  
“Thanks, oh um, I don’t have a TV but there’s loads of books up there.” Scott pointed to the loft above the bedroom and you nodded as he hurried off.

*******************************************************************************

If he was honest Scott had forgotten you were in his house until he heard the peaceful thump of your heartbeat. He wasn’t used to having anyone at home, in fact he’d left to escape people, but like you said it was lonely he just didn’t like to admit it.

“Scott?” You yawned sleepily as you felt a blanket sink down on you.  
“Sorry I didn’t want to wake you…” He mumbled and blushed profusely at just how comfortable you were, curled up in his tiny loft space.  
“How do you fit up here, don’t your feet dangle of the end?” You asked as he climbed down the ladder and jumped the last few rungs so he could help you.

“Yeah but it’s pretty cosy and besides I couldn’t ask you to sleep up here… it’d be rude.” He smiled again and tugged at his shirt. “I couldn’t get the generator working but I have a laptop that’s got a couple of hours’ charge if you want to watch some DVDs?”  
“I don’t mind.” You yawned and propped your head up on your arm as you sat at the kitchen side and watched Scott lose himself in cooking dinner.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dom!Scott, Dom!Theo, Sub!Reader, Heavy hints of smut

Theo could feel his body relaxing as he ran. The icy night air stung his nose but he didn’t care, the last of his pack had deserted him and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out against Scott’s pack.

 

When something to his left snapped he skidded to an immediate halt and slowly scanned the woods for whatever had made the noise. After a few minutes he spotted her, wide eyed and the scent of wolf and fear rolling off her, watching him as if she wasn’t sure if she should run away or towards him.

 

“Well hello there Princess, what’s a cute thing like you doing out here alone?” As soon as he spoke she rushed forwards and collided with his chest, rubbing against him and marking him with her scent.

 

Her nose ran under his jaw, her head tucking under his chin, a deep rumble vibrating his chest as her scent changed and he realised she was willingly submitting to him. He should have taken her back the way she came, help her try to find her pack, instead he hoisted her into his arms and headed to his truck.

****************************************************************************

“Who’s that?” Malia asked as she spotted Theo first, a girl trailing after him, hand clutched in his as she practically hid behind him.

 

“I have no idea… she smells like a wolf though.” Scott hummed.

The sound of his voice rumbled through the corridor and he frowned when the girl poked her head around Theo, curious as to where the authoritative tone came from. Scott had to stop himself from growling and using his Alpha status to lure her over.

 

“Hey you ok?” Stiles asked as he finally looked away from Theo who was whispering quietly to the girl to his friend.

“No…. her scent, I want her.” Scott grunted and Stiles’ eyes widened as he practically shoved his whole weight against Scott to get him to their first class.

 

It wasn’t until much later that Scott saw Theo or the girl again. She was stood on her own by his locker so he decided to talk to her while he waited for Stiles.

 

“Hey… I’m Scott.” He smiled and slowly moved towards her.

 

She didn’t say anything in response to him, her eyes widened and she let out a little whimper, Scott’s entire body had Goosebumps at the sound. It wasn’t until his hands were resting either side of her head that he realised he’d pinned her to Theo’s locker.

 

“I don’t know what Theo’s told you but he’s not a good guy, me on the other hand, I’m a true Alpha.” His eyes flickered and she shuffled a little.

 

When someone cleared their throat Scott jumped back spotting Stiles and Theo, who had come from opposite corridors watching them awkwardly.

 

“If I’d known it was open season on the girls I ‘d have tried a little harder with Malia.” Theo snapped before storming off.

 

The girl tried to run past them both but Stiles grabbed her arm, yanking her to a stop a little harder than he’d meant to.

 

“You know we can get him to leave you alone, you don’t have to go back with him.” Stiles offered and reluctantly let her go as she hurried outside to find Theo’s truck had gone.

*********************************************************************************

You weren’t sure how long you waited for Theo. It was probably no more than ten minutes but it felt like days. His truck pulled up and you scrambled to your feet, colliding with his chest as he got out of the car and rolled his eyes when you buried your head against his chest.

 

“I’m sorry I was bad.” You mumbled against him.

 

“You were a bad Princess?” He asked and you hummed in agreement as he gently tugged your hair so you’d look at him. “What’d you do that was so bad?”

 

“Let Scott get too close… he smelled so good.” You sighed and he let out a growl, eyes flaring.

 

“I thought you belonged to me (Y/N)?” He muttered and nipped at your neck, sucking softly on the skin behind your ear until you let out a breathy gasp.

 

“I do but he’s an Alpha.” You mumbled and he rolled his eyes again.

 

“But I take care of you don’t I, even though you can’t shift?” He smiled when you grinned and snuggled into his chest before climbing into the truck.

 

By the time Theo had driven home the little amount of Scott’s scent had drifted from your clothes and filled the car. He decided to keep the windows open a crack to get rid of the smell while he lugged his books inside.

 

“I’m going to have a shower.” He said through a yawned stretch and left you dumping your books on his bedroom floor.

 

He smiled to himself when he came back, towel slung low on his hips, spotting you lay on his floor doing your homework as you fell asleep. His shirt rode a little high on your thighs and it took every ounce of self-control to walk past you and grab some boxers.  
“Princess… you will be the end of me.” He muttered as he picked you up and climbed into bed, letting out a breath of a laugh as you snuggled up and wrapped yourself around him.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dom!Scott, Dom!Theo, Sub!Reader, Heavy hints of smut, swearing, sex, smut

“Would you mind telling me what’s wrong with him?” Deaton sighed as Scott seemed to loll around the vets.  
“Urm well, Theo turned up at college with this girl, cute thing like this high and apparently, according to Liam and Scott she smells like…” Stiles indicated at Scott as he was interrupted.  
“She smells like I should pin her up against a wall and fuck her really good.” Scott drawled and Deaton hummed.  
“And Liam?” He asked Stiles who gave him a traumatised look.

“Pretty sure he’d have jerked off in the middle of school if we hadn’t caught him, Lydia had to convince him the girl would prefer his clothes on.” Stiles shrugged at Deaton who was back to watching Scott.  
“How’s Theo dealing with her?” Deaton grabbed at a book and pulled a long dark brown leaf from the pages and handed it to Scott. “Chew on that.”  
“He’s gone from your typical psycho Alpha Male to… I don’t really know how to describe it… he takes care of her and hasn’t tried to attack us since she’s turned up.” Stiles explained.  
“It’s not anything to worry about.” Deaton told Stiles who waved a hand at his friend who was listing off ways to please the girl while chewing on the leaf Deaton had given him.

“Dude on my bike… wait how’d that work, I’ll figure it out.” Scott mumbled.  
“She’s a born wolf and she’s probably close to her first mating season, she just needs to find a mate.” Deaton smiled when whatever he’d given Scott kicked in and the Alpha dropped to the floor and started snoring.  
“So… why hasn’t Malia gone through it?” Stiles frowned and Deaton shook his head.

“It’s most likely that the pack she came from removed her because they had to many she wolves.” They watched as Scott groaned and rolled over.  
“So because there’s to many females the instinct kicks in to find a mate?” Stiles asked curiously.  
“It’s how new packs are started, occasionally a female joins another pack and strengthens it… she won’t be able to resist Theo or Scott.” He jumped when Scott rolled again.  
“So we’ve just got to let them get on with it?” Stiles sighed.

“I’m afraid so and if they fight for her… it’s best to stay out of their way.” Deaton warned.  
“Sexy alpha werewolf fighting grr.” Scott grumbled as Stiles lifted him off the floor.  
“Exactly what I was thinking buddy.” Stiles chuckled and thanked Deaton.

**************************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Theo grunted as he slowly woke up to your arms around his neck as he spooned you.  
“Yes Theo?” You hummed and continued to slowly rock your hips.  
“What’s that cute little ass doing?” He chuckled and you wiggled, making him let out a low groan.  
“It’s rubbing against your cock.” You hummed and he found himself lost for words at the sound of you saying something so abrasive.

“Maybe I should help you with that.” He muttered against your ear as his hands slid to your hips and he rolled over you, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Personally I think you’ll get a lot more out of me from this angle.”  
He winked and rolled his hips, pushing your shirt up until you decided to tug it off and exposed yourself to him. He smiled and sat back on his knees, a single finger running over your body, the sounds he was drawing from you had his eyes rolling.

“You’re being such a good princess for me.” Theo sighed as he sucked a kiss onto your neck and rocked his hips against yours.  
“More.” You groaned.  
Theo smirked and kissed his way down your stomach, the sound of him snapping your panties had you waiting impatiently for his next move. Just when you were about to complain his mouth was on your clit, circling and sucking at the bud as your hips jerked in response.

Your legs tightened around his head as he began to lap at your core and your whole world rolled, the burning need building to the point that every lick was punctuated with a gasp. He smirked to himself when your whole body tensed and you came, continuing until you tugged him up to you.

*********************************************************************************************

You watched Scott curiously as he circled you. You weren’t sure why you’d let him in but the thick smell of lust and Alpha had you rubbing your thighs together, unable to focus on anything but the need he had for you.  
“I came over to tell Theo I was going to back off but… you smell like cum and sex.” He hummed. “You know what I want?”  
“No.” you answered quickly and waited for him to tell you.

“I want you to slowly strip out of your clothes and come sit on my lap.” Scott smiled and patted his lap as you slowly tugged your top off.  
“Does the Alpha like this?” you asked and Scott nodded.  
“The alpha likes it very much.” His hands slid to your waist as you sat on his lap in just your underwear. “You smell delicious sweetheart.”

He kissed over your shoulders, sucking lightly with open mouthed kisses, you found yourself squirming and humming as every instinct screamed at you to submit to the Alpha. His hands slowly skimmed your legs and across your thighs, coaxing your legs apart as he lent up to kiss you.  
“You having fun Princess?” Theo’s voice broke the mood in the room and Scott jerked back.  
“Yes.” You hummed and hopped up so you could greet Theo who ran his hands up and down you, biting your neck and kissing over the tiny marks Scott had left.

“Deaton spoke to me about what’s going on… You should leave me and (Y/N) alone or I’ll get revenge for what I’ve just walked in on.” Theo growled and you rubbed up against him. “I’m letting you off because I know how hard it is to resist her.”  
There was an awkward silence and Scott nodded, hurrying to leave, which was when Theo turned to you.

“You my Princess, have been a very bad girl.” Theo growled out and your eyes widened. “What should we do about that?”  
He smirked when you began to fidget, unable to hide the jolt of thrill that Theo was forcing through you. When you attempted to pull him down to kiss you he tutted and moved you to stand between his legs as he sat at the edge of the coffee table.

“Take the rest of.” He ordered and smiled when you dropped your underwear to the floor. “Good, now you’re going to walk to the kitchen and bend over the table for me.”  
He followed behind you lifting you up a little so you were held up by the table and your tiptoes. You could hear him unbuckling his belt, watching him as he leant over and used it to tie your hands together, one hand smoothing over your back as he undid his jeans.

“Theo…” You whined when he slid his boxers to his ankles and teased his tip through your folds.  
“Princess I told you to bend over the table.” Theo reminded you when you got up.  
You did what he told you and he seemed to understand that you couldn’t stand much more teasing. The deep guttural moan that left you as he slid into you had a euphoric jolt running through Theo. His pace was quick but gentle, needing to get the tension between you out of the way so he could clear his head.

His hands found their way to your hips and he lifted you so he could get a better angle, the sounds you made egging him on, dusting your back and shoulders with kisses as he whispered to you.  
“Theo… please?” You gasped and he leant over so he could look at you.  
“You want to cum Princess?” Theo asked as his hand slid from your hip to your clit, rubbing circles against the bud.  
“Yes.” You gasped and he nodded.

“Well then cum for me.” Theo mumbled as he pulled you against him and used his grip on your hips to buck into you until you let out a loud moan and your whole body stiffened and your high washed over you.  
When you’d finally come down he tugged off his shirt and slipped it over your head, kissing you softly, before scooping you up and carrying you to the sofa as he grabbed at his clothes.  
“Are you mine princess?” Theo hummed as you relaxed against him, smiling when you nodded and burrowed further into the sofa, holding the hand that wasn’t running through your hair.


	62. Chapter 62

How he ended back here Scott would never know. In fact, that wasn’t true he knew exactly why he was here. Beacon Hills was literally stuck in a loop, unable to get past what ever happened so many years ago.

It was why he was stood where Derek once had, repeating the threats Derek had once given him in hopes of scaring the two teens in front of him. Even if he had the choice to stay away he knew he wouldn’t.  
Derek, now there was a sore subject. Peter’s death had been both a crushing blow and a blessing to the pack. The wolves fled and everyone else stayed hoping their absence would bring peace to the demented town.

But of course this was Beacon Hills. As soon as Scott’s twenty fifth birthday closed in the town reset, he returned too burry what was left of Isaac and find who ever attacked him. He never expected to find Derek, out of his mind and in the same situation Peter had been in.  
Stiles tried to convince Scott he wouldn’t end up like Peter and Derek, for a moment he believed them, until he found out the reason Melissa had moved was because their house was burnt down. So for now he lurked in the woods, happy to rent the large house that now sprawled across the Hales old land.

“What do you want Stiles?” Scott snapped as he picked up on his friend slowly making his way through the woods towards him.  
“Scott you can’t just shut us all out.” Stiles insisted.  
“Do you not remember what happened to Derek, everyone he cared about left or died.” Scott snapped and his eyes flashed, warning Stiles away from him.

“Let us help you Scott!” Stiles pleaded.  
“You know while I was away I found out what happened to Derek’s dad, Talia killed him to stop him becoming whatever Peter and Derek have, it’s a curse that all Male wolves from the Hale tribe have had since the family began… the bite made me part of that.” Scott watched Stiles’ face shift to one of understanding.  
“But you need to remember something.” Stiles said quietly, hoping he could get through to his now cold hearted friend.  
“What that I have you, Lydia and my pack?” He let out a chuckle.

“You went out of your way to change everything and ok maybe you didn’t break this Hale curse but I bet if you help those kids, they’ll change their fate even more than we did and… it’ll end all this.” Stiles watched something spark inside of Scott.  
He didn’t ask where Scott was going, he already knew, I was getting dark and all the kids would be hanging out at one of the parties which was where Stiles was heading before he’d come to check on Scott.

Which Stiles pulled up outside the rowdy house people began running off in all directions, the only one who stayed still was Scott who was stood at the foot of the porch looking through the open door at the three kids he’d shouted at earlier.  
When a hair raising howl that could only have come from Derek rumbled through the basement of the house Scott couldn’t help but smile. One grabbed at a knife, holding it perfectly and dragging dark memories to Scott, the other grabbed at a baseball bat that had been used to snap open a piñata and the last one, their eyes glowed and how much control the had was revealed.

“You’ve been helping them.” Scott finally turned to Stiles and the spark finally ignited.  
Stiles didn’t remember the last time Scott genuinely smiled, the last time his best friend let out a laugh as if he had any hope. Stiles slapped a hand on Scott’s shoulder and laughed.  
“Not me, them.” Stiles pointed and Scott watched as Liam and Malia dived on Derek he burst out of the basement, dropping from the stairwell above.  
“Are you going to stay outside or would our Alpha like to give us a hand?” Liam chuckled as the three wolves struggled to keep Derek continued.

“I’m the Alpha.” Scott mumbled.  
“Yeah you are, Derek wasn’t so there’s another loop hole.” Stiles smiled and nodded towards the struggling pack. “Like I always said, if you’re going to go, I’m going with you and I’m not ready… not if there’s a chance that we could help these kids stop whatever bad stuffs going to come their way.”  
“I’m the Alpha.” Scott repeated but this time he said it as if he really meant it and turned to hurry into the house, shifting as he dived for Derek and pinned him down.


	63. Chapter 63

The slam of your bedroom doors jerked Mellissa awake, she’d worked two shifts in a row and was exhausted but almost wished she could go back to work just to avoid your argument. As far as your mother could make out one of you had done something which upset the other on the Friday school broke up for the holidays, the argument escalated, and now neither of you knew why you were mad at the other.  
Just as she managed to get to sleep one of you jogged downstairs and shortly after the other followed. When a shattering sound followed by a growl filled the house Mellissa decided she’s had enough.

Heading downstairs, she started talking over what she was going to say, ready to fix you both with a glare she reached the kitchen. It took everything in her not to laugh, you were stood on the kitchen table whacking your brother with his Lacrosse stick while Scott ran around the table trying to grab it from you, his eyes blazing and his fangs extended.  
“Stupid werewolf!” You yelled at him.  
“Stop hitting me I swear I will totally throw you out the window.” Scott hissed back as you thwacked him in the ribs.

“ENOUGH!” Mellissa bellowed. “Give me the stick.”  
“But...!” You started to objected but her eyebrow arched and you knew better than to argue with her.  
“And you.” she turned on Scott who jerked back when his stick was jabbed in his direction. “you better get that wolf thing in check Mr.”  
“You’re taking Scott’s side?” You whined as Scott said the same thing about you.

“I am taking my side; I need to sleep.” Mellissa sighed when she left the room only to hear the unmistakable sound of you two jumping on each other and starting another fight.  
Sure enough when she returned she found your brother in a head lock as he tried to flip you over his shoulder without actually hurting you. She watched as did flip you over but got stuck when you kicked and your foot got stuck in his shirt pocket, sending you both down.  
“That’s it no Stiles.” She declared and you both stopped.

“What!” You gasped at the same time.  
“No Stiles for the whole summer, I mean it and if anyone I know spots you with him you’ll be grounded with double shifts a Deaton’s.” Mellissa glared at the both of you before hurrying up to go back to sleep.

*******************************************************************************

“Scott I want the laptop!” You sighed when you found him still hogging it.  
“I’m busy with it.” He sighed.  
“You said I could have it like three hours ago, what’re you even doing?” You groaned.  
He glanced up at you guiltily and let you climb into his bed with him. You smiled when you realised he’d been screen sharing a movie with your laptop which had mysteriously gone missing, Stiles popped up in the corner and waved at you.

“You better not tell Mom.” Scott growled.  
“If I tell her I have to spend the entire holidays alone with you two, she’s awesome but you’re boring.” You smiled sweetly and took the laptop off his lap.  
“Don’t hog Stiles!” Scott yelped and made to grab the laptop which toppled to the floor and you shoved him.

The two of you were to wrapped up in fighting to notice your mother picking up the laptop and it wasn’t until you’d dumped a whole bottle of water on Scott that she decided to clear her throat. You turned, still sat on your brother’s chest while he kept your arms twisted behind your back.  
“When I said no Stiles I meant it.” Mellissa smiled at Stiles before snapping the laptop shut.  
“It’s Scott’s fault, he should have told me we were going to talk to Stiles.” You glared at him.

“She told us not to, last time you told on me so what was I supposed to do.” Scott asked.  
“Urm tell me so we could be sneaky.” You sighed as if it was obvious.  
“First of all you two should have behaved and second, you’re having a babysitter while I’m at work because you won’t stop fighting.” her smile faded when you exchanged hopeful grins.  
“Is it Mr Argent because he let us shoot!” You were cut off by Scott’s hands slapping over your mouth.

“No, it’s Peter Hale.” She said smugly. “I meant no Stiles and he’s assured me Stiles won’t be getting into the house.”  
“MOM, you can’t do that I’m pretty sure he’s the devil!” You yelped as you yanked Scott hand away from your mouth.  
“I hate to agree with her but he’ll probably eat Stiles or (Y/N).” Scott nodded and sat up, tipping you off him.  
“He’s reasonably nice.” She hummed and you both gawked at her.

“No he’s not, he tries to kill Scott like once a week… I reckon he has a little wolf diary in the woods and kill Scott’s penciled in every week.” You objected.  
“Behave tonight and you can go camping with John and Stiles.” She sighed.  
“But you said no Stiles.” Scott reminded her.  
“I’m going to busy with work and I’d already arranged for John to keep an eye on you.” Mellissa sighed.

“We don’t need to be watched.” You said casually.  
“I caught you building a water bomb that refilled from rain water in the pipes outside Scott’s room.” Mellissa reminded you.  
“Cool did it work?” Scott asked.

“Dunno, she caught me before you came …. Through the window for the test, you know that Scott.” You waited for her to say something about your clear attempt to cover for him but she just shook her head.  
“We should fill that thing with wolves bane water so we can hide out somewhere.” Scott mused.


	64. Chapter 64

Peter didn’t like the way the two of you were looking at him. It was unnerving, the slight fake smile and the flare of myscheif flickering behind matching dead eyes.  
“So apparently your Mom’s back on the no more Stiles kick.” Peter muttered but you didn’t move.  
“We should go upstairs.” Scott loudly whispered to you.  
“Yeah we should probably get to bed.” You hummed without looking away from Peter.

When he made his way upstairs he found your bedrooms rigged up with tubing, something stunk like wolves-bane, but he shook himself when he wondered why Scott would let any be in the house. He stopped outside of Scott’s room and listened carefully, growling when he heard Stiles’ rambling.  
“Alright get the Stilinski out of here.” Peter snapped and tried to open the door but hissed when his hand burned.  
“Mountain Ash.” You yelled through the door.

“Fine.” He huffed and hurried outside, climbing the wall and appeared at the window.  
You were squashed between Stiles and Scott, take out spread across the floor in front of you so you could grab at it and Scott’s computer had been, thanks to Stiles, turned into a mini cinema. Peter attempted to climb into the window only to drop down into the garden when water poured down on him.  
“Holy water!” You yelled and scrambled to the window, jumping over the food so you could look down on the furious Hale wolf. “Just kidding its wolves-bane water.”

“(Y/N) you’ll make him angry.” Scott chuckled as he joined you at the window.  
“He tries to kill you all the time.” You said quickly and Scott shrugged.  
“I guess he deserves it.” He laughed when Peter growled up at the both of you.  
It was almost one in the morning and you were starting a new TV show, the three of you were deciding who had to go and stock up the food pile, and empty coke bottle spinning between the three of you.

“(Y/N) you’re up.” Stiles said dramatically as he helped you shrug on a backpack full of water and mountain ash.  
“Ok, the water gun hooks up like… this… so it should work.” Scott mumbled and dropped the plastic gun into your hands.  
“Um guys how am I supposed to work this and get the food?” You asked and they both glanced at each other over your head.  
“Ok new plan, Scott goes with you and carries our school bags, I’ll break and lay down a new mountain ash line while you guys go get the food.” Stiles nodded when you gave him one firm nod.

 

The two of you made it to the kitchen and you’d gotten the first bag filled before Scott decided to make a pile of sandwiches.  
“You think I’ll have time to cook burgers?” Scott asked.  
“First of all no and second how much to you werewolves eat?” You scoffed at him and he shrugged.  
“Enough.” He grinned and grabbed at the sandwiches.  
“Having fun?” Peter asked as he blocked the kitchen door with the looming frame.

“Yeah We are.” You smiled sweetly as Scott grabbed you and hoisted you over his shoulder, walking backwards so you could shoot Peter with the water gun and move him out of the way.  
“STILES!” Scott yelled as he hurried up the stairs and leapt into the room.  
Stiles threw a new line of mountain ash down and waved at Peter who glared at him.  
“Just so you know, there’s no way in here and we’re set until you leave.” Stiles saluted Peter and slammed the door with a push of his middle finger.


	65. Chapter 65

“Ok so we’ll get going and (Y/N) can stay with Liam.” Stiles muttered quickly.

You frowned and crossed your arms, frowning at Stiles who froze as Scott failed to hide a snicker of amusement. “Why am I staying here?” You asked sharply and he winced.

“Because… You’re better at controlling Liam than we are and it’d just end in a fight if we. Stayed?” Stiles winced as he spoke and rubbed the back of his head.

“Nice save idiot.” You grumbled and grabbed Liam by the back of his shirt.

“HEY!” He objected and continued to complain as he let you drag him up the stairs.

“Mason, go home, Liam needs rest!” You yelled and when you didn’t hear any movement you stomped over to glare at the three boys who all looked guilty and hurried out of the house.

“I should get my…” Liam started and attempted to dart back down the stairs but your raised eyebrows and unwavering stare made him shuffle back and head into his borrowed bedroom.

 

“Scott says you need to rest.” You pointed out through the door and smiled when he opened it, wearing jogger bottoms and a waft of toothpaste floated off him as he moved.

“I know, you’re right I should listen to him. I’ll go to bed.” He smiled and climbed in, sighing gently as you closed the door and ran downstairs to start on one of Lydia’s book mountains that had taken over the McCall kitchen.

 

A few minutes later your head shot up and your eyes narrowed. “That was way too easy.” You muttered to yourself before jogging as quietly as you could up to the room. “AHA!” You yelled and Liam squealed as he slid out the window with the same look a shocked cat would have as he vanished sideways out the window.

“Why’re you bursting into rooms and yelling AHA! It could give someone a heart attack!” Liam wailed from the roof below the window. When you glanced out of it you could see him lay on his back, clutching his chest above his heart while he moaned and whimpered to himself.

 

“You wouldn’t have fallen if you’d been sleeping like you said.” You pointed out and he nodded in defeat.

“How’d you know I was going to sneak out?!” He asked as he messily climbed back in and almost fell again.

 

“Just because I knew.” You grunted, pulling him in by his belt loops as he tried to get back in gracefully. He thudded on the floor and frowned.

 

“I should still…” He started and you stomped on the end of the abandoned Lacrosse Stick. Liam watched as it twirled in the air and landed in your palm with a soft smack that he was sure he’d only been able to hear.

“If you say go and help I will hit you with this.” You grumbled and he got to his feet before trying to dive for the window.

 

“Stop, Stop!” He laughed as you gently whacked him. “Fine Mom I’m going.” As soon as he spoke the laughing stopped and he froze.

“Ok, go to sleep, seriously, Scott’s worried about you.” You said, hoping to move on from the awkwardness.

 

“Sure thing.” He sighed, glancing at you. “You know if you stayed up here… I will hear if something comes for us so we’ll both be awake.”

“Thanks Liam.” You smiled and he beamed a proud smile. You were gone a moment to get your book and when you came back you realised he’d made a little nest out of Scott’s bedding for you, choosing to curl up next to it.

 

“Nice and comfy and warm and safe.” He said hurriedly.

 

***********

 

“Why?” Was the sharp word that woke Liam. He shot up and growled sleepily, his fist shooting out at nothing before he stumbled, tripped over his own feet and the Lacrosse Stick, slammed to the floor and hopped up again.

“Don’t come near me I’m dangerous!” Liam yelped, voice still sleepy, coming out as a puppy like squeak more than a werewolf growl.

“Clearly, I don’t think I’d want to get any closer I might… Loose a…” Scott muttered and glanced at Stiles.

 

“(Y/N) says I have to be more supportive of Liam so don’t look at me!” He said quickly and held up his hands.

“Why is she using my blankets?” Scott asked and frowned before glaring gently at Liam. “She could have just slept in my bed.”

 

“Well um, I fell out a window and called her Mom and she figured… well I figured that it’d be safer because I sleep pretty heavily if she slept in here and um I dunno… I had a weird wolfed out moment.” Liam spluttered so quickly it was a wonder anyone but Stiles could understand him.

“As opposed to a, normal wolfed out moment?” Stiles asked and Scott digged him in the ribs.

 

“Here you have mo.... (Y/N)!” He trailed of with a sharp squeak, scooped you up and dumped you into Scott’s arms. “I’ll take Mason.”

“I have to get home, but oh um ok it’s cool.” Mason said as Liam pulled him into the room. “I can stay with Liam.” He muttered.

 

“Alright well we’ll be in the other room.” Scott said as he glanced at Stiles and the backpack of research he’d been planning to do all night.

“Alright, see you in the morning Da… ALPHA, Alpha Scott.” Liam saluted and slammed the door as he cringed. “I called (Y/N) Mom!” He told Mason, growling when he heard Scott chuckle and tell Stiles what he’d overheard.

 

“It was an accident she was hitting me with the stick because I tried to sneak out and…” The door slammed open and Scott cocked his head as he looked Liam up and down.

“I think we can establish that he thinks of you as parents and not you know, the kinky um… version.” Stiles muttered and he nodded and winked at Liam who winced, watching Stiles drag Scott back to his room.

 

“I wanna go back to sleep.” Liam groaned as he blushed and hid his face in the pillow.


	66. Chapter 66

Scott growled as Stiles squeaked when you nuzzled into his neck and hopped onto one of his legs, grinding against his thigh.

"(Y/N)!" He snapped and your attention was slowly drawn to the alpha who you'd lied to and convinced you'd had your heat under control.

"Yes Scott?" You asked sweetly, your hips not stilling and Stiles was staring at you like he might pass out.

"Damnit (Y/N), you said you had this sorted!" He sighed and hurried over, picking you up around the waist with one arm as he jerked his head towards the door." Sorry mate, should sort her out... I'll call you when we're done and we can try again?" He offered glancing at the movie that had been tossed on the coffee table.

"Sort her out. you're not going to kill her, are you?" Stiles asked with narrowed eyes as you wriggled around until you'd wrapped yourself around Scott.

"No Stiles, she's in heat." He chuckled when Stiles made an odd coughing splutter and stumbled to the door. "I'll call you later."

"No Stiles come back!" you whined and he hesitated, glancing at Scott who shook his head.

"She might bite you." He chuckled and you snapped your teeth at Stiles who walked into the wall before stumbling out of the house. "Right then, upstairs."

"Alpha are you mad at me?" You asked and he smiled.

"No, but you have to tell me if you need help with your heat... in fact you're my Beta, I'm the only one who should help you with your heat." He growled slightly and you almost melted at the sound as he climbed into the centre of his bed and planted you on his lap.

Scott wrapped his arms around you and let you decide what you wanted. It took him by surprise when you simply rolled your hips against his crotch as you stroked your fingers through his hair and kissed him.

"What're you doing puppy?" He asked as you suddenly pulled away and yanked your skirt up so you could touch yourself through your panties.

"I ache Alpha." You mumbled and he licked his lips as you flopped back against his legs and rubbed your fingers over the growing damp patch.

"Alpha can make it stop aching." He grumbled, his voice deep and cracked as he hesitantly pushed your fingers away and replaced them with his own.

He let out a low groan as he slowly tugged your panties to the side, stroking your heat, his fingertips skipping over your core making you push your hips up off the bed in a desperate attempt to be touched.

"Alpha please!" you begged and he smiled.

"You're so wet puppy, are you thinking of your alpha?" He asked slowly, moving his fingers away as you lifted your hips to press against his hand.

"Yes!" you snapped with frustration and he chuckled as you climbed off and angrily tore your clothes off.

"Calm down or you won't get any help." He warned as you pouted and stropped about. "If you stay in control, you can sit on alpha's big cock, would you like that?" he asked and you nodded.

You sat at the foot of the bed, watching Scott undress, suddenly hopping to your feet as he kicked of his boxers and kissing him to distract from your hand gripping onto his cock, gently pumping it as you rubbed your thighs together.

"Come here." He said softly, laying on the bed as he beckoned you to straddle him, slowly moving you up and down his length.

"Oh, Alpha it feels so good, does it feel good alpha?" You asked, your head falling to one side as you watched him curiously, not realising he'd loosened his grip on your hips and that you were rubbing against him of your own accord.

"It feels so good (Y/N), you're being such a good girl." He groaned and swore softly as you wrapped your hand around his tip, teasing hic cock through your hands as he started straining to stay in control.

"Alpha!" You whimpered and he looked down at you through heavy lids.

"You ready to be fucked, Puppy?" He asked and you nodded. "Come here."

You were pulled forward to kiss him, the passionate exchange distracting you completely from Scott lining himself with your entrance. You snarled when he suddenly bucked up into you, claws digging into his shoulders, your fangs pushing against your lips.

"Not a sound Puppy." Scott growled as you adjusted to his size, your body twitched and clenched around him.

He kept a tight grip on your hips as he pulled out and slammed back into you, his eyes fixed on your face as you mouth fell open, a small whimper escaping you with each thrust which you tried to hide.

Each thrust brought you closer to the edge, his tip hitting just the right spot every time, your fingers clawing at him as your high threatened to tip over.

"Alpha... I need to cum." You whined.

"I know (Y/N)." He whispered and sat up, stroking over your neck before biting down, the sudden sharp sensation toppled you over the edge and you came loudly. Scott's self-control vanished as your walls clenched around him, his hips sputtering to a top as he blew his load and sank down against the bed.

"Thank you for helping Alpha." You hummed and lay against his chest, humming as his fingers stroked through your hair and down your back.


	67. Chapter 67

Liam frowned as you collapsed onto his chest. This had been a deal between the two of you. You'd come over when he needed help with his heat, neither of you would tell Scott because he'd find his own way to deal with it, the two of you were perfectly content with the current situation.

Or at least you had been four hours ago, when Liam convinced you a few more rounds would get his eyes to stop glowing. But he was wrong, you were tuckered out and Liam was to pent up that he was likely to hump anything with a heartbeat that he came across.

"Maybe we should call Scott?" You mumbled as you sat up, straddling him as you watched him carefully.

"And say what, hey Scott I just spent six hours fucking your beta but it's not keeping him under control, want to give us a hand?" Liam asked sourly, wanting to stop talking so he could hop off the bed and push you against the door.

"You got any other ideas?" You sighed, your hands running through your hair.

"Maybe just call it a night and see if I can sleep." He grunted sourly.

"Yeah, last time we did that you escaped and ran up and down the streets naked." You pointed out which made him smile and nod.

"What is he makes fun of me or brings Stiles?" Liam asked quickly.

"Well I'll just tell him that... I'll kick his ass if he doesn't." you muttered as you pulled yourself from his grip, shrugging on one of his shirts as you jogged downstairs to find where you'd dropped your bag.

"Hello?" Scott grumbled when he picked up.

"I need some help with Liam." You admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"Why what's wrong with him?" A loud moan from Liam somewhere upstairs seemed to kick Scott into actually waking up. "is he ok, I'll get Stiles."

"NO!" You yelped quickly and you could hear Scott sigh on the other end.

"Why not?" He asked slowly.

"Because it's an alpha thing that... should stay between the three of us." You mumbled nervously.

"How urgent is it?" Scott grumbled.

"The quicker you're here the better." You whispered, flinching when Liam let out a snarl of frustration.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Scott finally decided.

"What's wrong with him... why do you smell like; did you have sex with him!" Scott asked as soon as you'd opened the door and he'd pushed into the room.

"He's in heat, I smell like him because we've been having sex, yes I've had sex with him." You answered, frozen to the spot when his eyes flared.

"What do you need my help with?" Scott asked as he eyes your clothes, his hand sliding to the back of your thigh.

"I've been helping him with his heat but this time I can't... he's not calming and I don't know what to do?" You winced when he rolled his eyes.

"Where is he?" Scott asked, pulling away from you so you could show him to where Liam was stood in the middle of his room furiously jerking off. "Liam."

Liam didn't look away, instead he growled when his release escaped him which lured you to step forward.

"No (Y/N)." Scott growled. "Come here" He beckoned you to follow him, positioning you between the two of them.

"I want to touch." You whimpered, your eyes flaring when Scott pulled your hair until you looked up at him.

"Suck Alpha's cock while I help Liam." He ordered, glancing down when you slowly unbuckled his belt while looking up at him curiously. "I'm going to help him like I helped you and Malia." He explained.

You did as you were told, helping your alpha step out of his clothes as he stripped down, holding your arms up when he bent to pull Liam's shirt off you. His thumb pressed over your bottom lip, momentarily forgetting about Liam until he grunted, pushing his tip against your lips before refocusing on the beta behind you.

You smiled to yourself when Scott gasped, your mouth working wonders, knowing exactly what your alpha wanted from you. It wasn't until Scott touched Liam and a hair-raising moan jolted through you and clearly your alpha, making you a little jealous that a simple sound from your pack mate could have your alpha's cock throbbing with need.

"Please alpha." Liam begged, his hands landing in your hair to pull you away from Scott who growled when it looked like you might shove Liam across the room.

"You want to help me?" He offered and you nodded with a sweet smile. "See if he has any lube, check the bathroom?"

You skipped off, sifting through Liam's bathroom door until you found what you were looking for in a pink bottle with strawberries splashed across the front, giggling at Liam's flavour of choice.

When you returned, you found Liam lent against Scott's chest, his hands hanging limply by his side with his head flopped against Liam's shoulder, Scott's hand slowly pumping Liam's length as his other hand pushed between the two of them.

"Here you go." You hummed and held the bottle out for him, smiling when he praised you and kissed your cheek.

"Please alpha, please." Liam gasped when Scott let go of him so he could pop the bottles lid open.

"Liam wait, just give alpha a minute." Scott soothed, nuzzling Liam's neck, watching you round Liam and start to kiss his chest.

"I can't." He snapped, letting out a high-pitched whimper when Scott's hand wrapped around his hard on again.

"Help him for me." Scott muttered, taking your hand and replacing his with it.

Liam was letting out repeated soft grunts as well as quietly promising to devour you as soon as he could see straight. A gasp left Liam as Scott pushed into him, his hands crashing you into his chest as he muffled any sound with a kiss, Scott jerked thrusts shaking the both of you.

"Such a good beta Liam, alpha's so pleased." Scott moaned, biting into Liam's neck, his hand resuming his previous torcher on Liam's cock as you tangled your fingers in Liam's hair as he deepened the kiss. "You ask nicely she'll have all this, she'll be a good girl and swallow for you too, won't you (Y/N)?"

"Please alpha?" you asked quickly, making Liam moan unhappily when you pulled away.

Scott nodded, watching you kneel in front of Liam, both wolves watching as you kissed Liam's tip, your tongue teasing off the pre-cum that had escaped the beta.

"Shit." Liam whispered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The feeling of Scott thrusting into him while your tongue teased and swirled as you hollowed your cheeks as took him into your mouth was too much.

"You going to cum Liam?" Scott cooed to which Liam nodded furiously.

"Please let me cum in her mouth Alpha." Liam begged as Scott's grip went to Liam's waist, thrusting harder and faster.

"Where'd you want Liam to cum?" Scott asked and you rolled your eyes, taking Liam's length into your mouth until his head hit the back of your throat, the sensation causing Liam to throw his head back and let out the loudest noise you'd ever heard.

After a few minutes, Liam started to come down, both of them panting for air as they slumped towards Liam's bed.

"Maybe calling Scott was a good idea." Liam grumbled contentedly as he started to fall asleep.

 

"Are you pouting?" Scott asked as he moved to lay next to Liam but still have enough room for you.

"Maybe." You hummed, laying between the boys who moved to tangle you up with them.

"Don't feel sorry for her, I fucked her for four hours straight." Liam yawned into his pillow.

"Four hours!" Scott asked and both of you nodded. "When exactly did you realise that what you usually did wasn't working?"

"We were too busy to notice." You whispered, stroking Liam's hair.

"Get some sleep, I'll delay the pack meeting till tomorrow afternoon." Scott muttered when he glanced at the clock to see it said it was five am.


	68. Chapter 68

"Scott (Y/N)'s here." Melissa called up the stairs, knocking on his door when he didn't answer. "Scott, did you hear me?"

"You said (Y/N) called?" He muttered, towel around his waist as he came from the shower.

"No, she's downstairs, you were studying with her?" She asked and he frowned.

"No that's tomorrow." He muttered but she shook her head and chuckled as she went to tell you he was upstairs before she left for work.

"Scott, your Mom said we could study because you don't have work you're just on the wrong day or something." You blabbered as you jogged up the stairs, yelping when you burst into his rooms as he put his boxers on.

"I know I'm sorry I forgot what day it was." He smiled when you shuffled back in once he'd pulled his jeans on.

"It's ok we can start now if you want and then we should be done by the afternoon." You followed his indication to pull the wheelie chair over as he sat on the foot of his bed and lay out all the books you'd need.

You tried your best to pay attention to what Scott was saying but the soft tone of his voice and an odd feeling tingling through your abdomen, his hands would brush over your arm or hands as he motioned to the book in your lap.

The shirtless alpha was seemingly oblivious to how he was making you feel, at least that's what you assumed, convincing yourself to ignore it so you could get home as quickly as possible. Scott however, had noticed, the mouth-watering smell of lust pooling between your thighs had him struggling to focus on your questions.

"I should go." You mumbled when it was clear nether of you was getting anywhere.

Before you could leave the room, he stood and gently grabbed your wrist. He stayed still for a moment, watching you carefully as he moved towards you, his tongue darting over his lips.

"Scott?" You whimpered when his eyes flickered, freezing you to the spot as he lent in to brush his nose across your collarbone, his hands sliding to squeeze your ass as your head fell back and allowed him to nip marks up your neck and press a sloppy kiss to your heated skin.

"Do you know what your alpha wants?" Scott grumbled softly as his hands slowly slid up your sides and his hands moved to massage your breasts through your shirt, a whine escaped him when he discovered your lack of a bra. "I want to strip you down and fuck you till you scream." He hummed, smiling against your neck when you moaned.

"Please Scott." You whispered through a groan as he sucked a love bite into your shoulder.

"Excuse me?" he growled making you jumped a little.

"Please Alpha?" you tried again and this time he hoisted you up in his arms, tossing you onto the bed as he tugged his jeans and boxers off, pumping his length as he watched you pull off your top and slide your shorts down.

"Who could say no to you?" He hummed, crawling up the bed to kiss you, his fingers tangling with yours.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, his tongue trailing your neck as you let out a deep groan, his hips meeting yours in one carful thrust. He bit softly up your neck and nibbled below your ear, muttering nonsense as he bucked into you, a grunted gasp escaping him every time he bottomed out.

"Scott..." you groaned, your fingers digging into his shoulders as he sped up the past, the two of you moving and moaning in sync, kisses being scattered randomly across your skin as he pulled you close.

Your eyes rolled back and stars sparked behind your eyes as your whole body tingled and seemed to ignite. When you finally caught your breath, and looked at Scott he was lay next to you panting. He glanced at you for a moment before reaching to grab at the book he'd been reading from.

"I think we can maybe skip the next part... what?" He glanced at you when you giggled.

"Naked studying?" you hummed and he grinned.

"My best idea yet." He winked at you and leant over to place a soft kiss on your lips before pulling you into his side.


	69. Chapter 69

"Now just in the same way an Alpha has a sixth sense, so to speak, Betas can also do it with practise. Although most find it easier to pick up on the things their alpha wants or needs." Deaton was explaining. Liam was slowly sliding down the wall, Malia looked as if she was asleep while standing up and judging by the fact that you'd been tossing cotton balls in her hair all morning she could well be.

Scott growled as you flicked another and smiled to yourself as it landed on top of Malia's head. "Pay attention!" He hissed under his breath as he turned back to Deaton.

As hard as you tried you couldn't deny, the pack meeting was a boring one. Scott was getting irritated by the fact that you clearly weren't paying attention so when you walked back with him he insisted that Stiles go off somewhere.

"You haven't paid attention. The others at least tried!" Scott scolded as he followed you into his house and shooed you to his room, you smirked, eyeing the wolf proof cuffs that had been left on the side.

"Oh I've payed more attention than you'd think." You hummed and he scoffed before gasping with surprise.

 

You grabbed the cuffs and pushed him into a chair, cuffing him into place with one swift movement. He growled a little as he tried to get free. "(Y/N)!" He snapped.

"I'm just putting what Deaton said into practise." You hummed innocently. Finding one of his ties you blindfolded Scott who growled and groaned as you straddled his thigh.

"(Y/N)... " He said again but this time it was a soft rumble as if he wanted to coo you into doing what he wanted. The soft pureed noise that threatened to bubble out of you told him if he kept pushing he could have you under his control again.

"What do you need me to do Alpha? I'm not very good at the whole... sixth sense thing yet. But I can smell what you want." You hummed, biting at his neck as he swore softly, hips bucking up as you ground against his leg.

"What I want and what I need are two different things." He said quickly. He tried to hide the shallow panting of his breath.

 

"Oh." You hummed playfully and started to climb off him, giggling when he growled until you sat back down.

"Let me go and I'll be able to satisfy both of us." Scott's voice was strained as if he was trying to pulled the chair apart and pin your down.

You hummed as if you were thinking about you, stroking your palm over his cock which made a sharp growl escape Scott. When you unbuckled his belt and jeans he began to hum, slowly turning to continued whispered praise as you freed his cock from his boxers and pumped him until he was a whimpering mess.

You shuffled your dress up to your waist and smirked as you turned around, slowly lowering yourself onto Scott who let out a soft, howled, moan. Resting your hands on his knees you began to ride him, egged on by the soft grunts Scott was making.

The sensation pulled a moan from you and you continued at a steady pace, building the knot in your abdomen as Scott's moans grew louder. Just as you reached your high he snarled, managing to snap out of his restraints, sending pieces pinging across the room. He ignored it, focus solely on satisfying you as he pinned you against the wall and gripped your hip with one hand, melting into you as you came.

 

"We should do that again." Scott panted as he sucked a bruise into your neck. "Once we get more cuff." He added with a chuckle.


	70. Chapter 70

Today was the last straw. You sat alone waiting for your brother or your mother to come. If it was Scott’s birthday the whole world would come to a stand still just for him. Although that wouldn't be any different than any other day. Beacon Hills revolved around your brother like he was the sun.  
No one turned up for your games, for your events. No one wanted you to contribute. Even when you had the answers. Peter Hale had even passed up on turning you, he had you in his rech and decided he would do without. At least if he’d turned you, maybe you’d have some respect from your family. Scott couldn’t kick you out of the house for pack meetings. Not if you were he pack.

But both Peter and Derek, even Satomi had said no. So you were going to do the next best thing. Grabbing your duffle bag from under your bed you headed out the door. Pausing to fumble in your coat pocket for the keys to Scott’s bike. Once you find them you strapped your bag onto the back of the bike, grabbed the helmet from the front and hopped on. For a moment you stared up at the house, stomach sick at the thought of running. But adrenaline kicked in and you were off. You could leave Beacon hills behind you and no one would care.

********************************************

“Scott!” Melissa gasped as He and Stiles shuffled into the police station.  
“Mom? I’m fine. What’s going on?” He said as she hugged him.  
“Do you know where your sister is? She isn’t home yet and I can't get hold of her.” She asked quickly, an edge of anger cut through her tone and Scott shrugged.  
“I haven't seen her since yesterday. I’m sure she’s around. You know how grumpy she gets when we’re busy.” Scot sighed and glanced at Stiles who was staring at his feet. He always felt a little bad that you played second fiddle to Scott. He hopped they fund you soon, he thought you’d love the gift he got you for your birthday.

“We’ll be sure to keep an eye out for her.” Parrish promised as he looked over at Stiles.  
“Your dad is out looking for her. Mr Argent and the Hales as well. They’ll find her.” He smiled hopefully at Melissa who shook her head.  
“I don't understand this girl. You’d think she would be more understanding. Everything you have to go through, it’s not like she’s running a werewolf pack and defending the town.” She snapped as Scott winced and Stiles and parrish shared an awkward glance.  
“I’m sure she just forgot today is important.” Scott said hoping to cheer his mother up.  
“Oh my god! I completely forgot. I’m so sorry Scott. It’s you big game tonight!” She grabbed his hands and shook her head. “Let’s get going, Stiles we can give you a lift.

************************************************

Stiles ran over to Scott, spotting hi sat on the school steps wringing his hands. “Hey! Dad just rang and said Derek has an idea about where (Y/N) is. Isn’t that great!” Stiles said encouragingly.  
“She’s been gone a whole month. I feel so bad Stiles. I just thought… She gets in those moods with me and goes off into the woods all day. I didn’t think she’d run away.” Scott scuffed his feet and glanced at Stiles who winced.  
“She’ll come back and you can make it up to her.” Stiles said firly with a nod as he sat back down.  
“Not likely. Apparently Lydia and Malia have been dying to tell me off for how we treat (Y/N). Lydia finally let Malia loose. Mom had a fight with my Dad over it all. She’s going to take some time off work to spend it with (Y/N). We just… forgot about her with everything that was going on.” Scott snuffled and started crying.

“At least you feel bad about it now.” Lydia snapped as she approached before hugging him. “You just need to include her. She’s so smart, brilliant even. She gave me so many answers that the pack needed. You need to include her Scott.” Lydia’s voice was mixed with anger and soothing as if she wasn’t sure if she wanted to wack Scott on the head with her English textbook or hug him.  
“Well I'm cutting class to go and find her. I’ve always liked her. Kira is coming too.” Malia snapped and glared at Scott who couldn’t look her in the eye.  
“I forgot it was her birthday.” He said quietly and Lydia scoffed.  
“Well then we can go and throw her a party, Didn’t Derek say he’d almost reach the motel she was in?” Lydia asked with a glance to Stiles who nodded. “It won't fix anything but it’ll be a start.”


End file.
